Lily and James - Life after 7th Year
by EmilyLily
Summary: You all know the story of Harry Potter - but what about his parents? Here is the story of James and Lily as they leave Hogwarts behind and venture, along with their friends, into the dangerous world of adulthood.
1. Graduation & Fears

**Lily and James – Life After 7****th**** Year**

**Graduation & Fears**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. All rights to J.K Rowling**

Lily stood in the Great Hall. She could barely believe it. Seven years previous she had stood in this spot as a first year ready to be sorted and now she was graduating. She looked over at her boyfriend, James Potter, who smiled at her encouragingly as he squeezed her hand.

Lily looked up as Dumbledore approached the lectern. "Well to all of you – I say – Congratulations. You have all grown and have chosen your paths that from this day on you will begin to journey down. Now, even though the future is unmapped and uncertain it is important, especially now to make the choices between what is right and what is easy. Thank you." He surveyed the group before him with his traditional twinkling smile; then with a flick of his wand, sparks erupted from the high ceiling. As they rained down on the cheering crowd, Lily could easily say she had never been happier.

The party at the Potter's house was in full swing. Many of the graduates were sipping butterbeer and talking jovially with eachother. Lily, however, was sitting in the corner of the living room with a sombre look upon her face. She looked up as James approached her; her kneeled down beside her and took her hands.

"You know, it's a party not a funeral." He said with a lopsided grin.

"I just don't see why everyone is celebrating. School's over, everything's changing and it's all uncertain with You – Know – Who" her were wide as she thought of all the danger that awaited them. James sighed, he knew she was right, but now was not a time for sadness.

"Yes, things are going to change but that doesn't have to be a bad thing. I know there is danger but we will face it together and we have eachother. You know I will always be here for you." Lily looked into his eyes and saw that their hazel depths were burning with hope and determination.

"I know, I'm sorry." She forced a small smile. James smiled back and kissed her cheek. She allowed him to lift her to her feet and they walked over to Alice and Frank.

"Hey Alice, hi Frank." Lily said as she hugged them both. As Lily hugged Alice, she heard her whisper "I need to tell you something." Lily pulled back and gave her friend quick nod. Excusing themselves, then walked quickly over to a secluded corner of the room.

"What is it?" Lily asked; her expression fearful.

"It's nothing bad. Just after the graduating ceremony, Frank...Frank asked me to marry him. I said yes." Lily had to hold back a shriek of joy; she hugged Alice, whose face was glowing with pure delight.

"Congratulations Alice. I knew you two would be together forever, you were always very cute." Lily laughed at the mock aghast look on her friend's face.

"Well there is something I wanted to ask you. Lil, you are my best friend, been there for me when I needed you, and seeing you overcome all the prejudice of your blood status really inspired me to keep going. Now I'm getting all sappy, will you be my maid of honour?" Lily was lost for words, even though they had been friends for years, she had not expected this, and tears began to prick the back of her eyes as she nodded her answer. Alice laughed through her own blurry eyes and kissed Lily on the cheek.

As they rejoined the party James' words echoed in her head, maybe not all changes were bad. Alice's engagement was proof of that and for the first time since the party had begun, her smile reached her eyes.

"That was a great party!" Lily's housemate, Poppy Spero said as she stumbled through the door. Lily and Emmeline Vance stifled a giggled at the state of their friend.

"How bad do you think she's gonna feel that tomorrow?" Emmeline whispered to Lily who giggled as Poppy knocked over the china vase on the table, sending flowers and water everywhere.

"Pretty bad." Lily whispered back as she walked forward to help Poppy.

James and Sirius were cleaning up the remnants of the evening's activities as the grandfather clock struck twelve.

"Phew! Didn't realise how late it was!" Sirius said as he magically cleared up the last plastic cup.

"Can't believe we made it – graduated at last!" James laughed. Sirius smirked.

"Well we didn't half leave our mark. The Marauders will go down in history – just you wait and see." Sirius said triumphantly. James smiled, and then became serious again. Sirius noticed, a small frown creasing his brow.

"What is it?"

"Just thinking. Now that we've graduated and we are free adults, an image I'm sure will be haunting McGonagall, we are going to be moving into an uncertain world. I just wanted to tell you that I will always be here if you need me, you are my brother in all but blood Sirius and I never want that to change." Sirius was struck dumb. He crossed the room and placed a hand on James' shoulder.

"You know that it is the same with you. We will all stand by eachother and take this first step and hopefully every one after that together." James pulled Sirius into an embrace, brothers in all but blood, that's how it had always been and James hoped that it would never change.

As they resumed their clearing, James voiced the other matter that had been plaguing his mind.

"There's something else," he said, making Sirius straightened up, puzzled. "I want to ask Lily to marry me." A grin slowly spread across Sirius' face, he gave a triumphant cry.

"It's about time!" he laughed.

"You don't think that I'm rushing things? I don't want to scare her away."

"You two have been circling eachother for seven years. You have been through your ups and downs," James gave a snort as he remembered the first five years of their education where Lily would have rather hexed him than talk to him "but you have come through it strong and together. She truly loves you as you do her. So, no I don't think you're rushing anything – I think now is the right time." Sirius said; his expression genuine. James nodded, his heart suddenly racing in his chest. He was going to do it. He was going to ask Lily to marry him.

**So what do you think? I am new with this sort of thing so please be kind **** Please comment and tell how you think this should continue. New chapter should be up tomorrow/Tuesday. Thanks Em x**


	2. Changes

**2. Changes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry potter or anything related to it – all rights to J. K Rowling**

As Lily entered the kitchen the next morning, she was met by angry grumbles from her housemate, who Lily noticed was several shades paler than usual.

"How are we feeling today?" Lily asked, Poppy cast her black look in reply as she tried to move around the kitchen making as little noise as possible. She poured several unknown ingredients into a glass then began stirring it with her wand; once satisfied with the colour, she picked up the glass and downed the liquid in one. She grimaced as she swallowed.

"That stuff sure works, but why does it have to taste so damn awful?"

"Maybe it's trying to send you a subtle hint not to drink so much?" Lily suggested, she ducked the tea towel thrown her way by Poppy.

"So what are you doing with your first day of freedom?" asked Poppy, the colour was slowly returning to her face.

"Well its Sunday so my Mum wants me to go to church with her. Then she has insisted on a 'girly lunch'. Only downside – Petunia's going to be there, she wants to discuss wedding plans." Lily said, pulling a face. Poppy gave her a look of mock disapproval.

"I know I should be happy for her but our relationship is…well let's say it's no picnic and I really can't see it getting better anytime soon. Especially with her blocking me off at every turn." She sighed, then forced a smile "Oh well, better make the best of it."

As Lily went up to her room, she thought she heard Poppy call "Good luck!"

James was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, his stomach churning and his mind swimming. He looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"What's up? You sounded pretty serious." Remus asked as he sank into the booth opposite James, while Peter occupied the adjacent one.

"Well I wanted your opinion on something," both men nodded while James looked nervously at his hands "I want to ask Lily to marry me. I'm just scared that she'll think it's too rushed." James slowly looked up at his friends and was surprised to see they both had grins stretched across their faces.

"That's fantastic!" Peter exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't think Lily will be scared off. With all the changes that are going on – I think now is the right time." Remus said more calmly. At these words James' fear melted away and he suddenly felt a warm glow spread through his insides. He smiled at his friends with pure gratitude.

"Thanks guys."

Lily sat at the Seahorse Café as she waited for her company to return. The service had been lovely and seeing her mother again was the best graduation present.

"Well, that was a beautiful service." Mrs Evans said, voicing Lily's thoughts "It's really wonderful to see you again honey. As much as I love Petunia and her engagement, her constant wedding talk is getting slightly tiresome. It's eight months away." Lily suppressed a giggle as Petunia re-joined them.

"How have you been Petunia?" Lily asked politely as their drinks arrived at the table.

"Fine. Just sorting out venue and other matters for the wedding." Petunia said coolly. Lily's heart sank; Petunia's tone told her that this was not going to be an easy lunch.

"How is it going?" Lily asked, desperately trying to diffuse the tension between her sister and herself.

"It's stressful, but as I told Mummy, if you don't book far in advance, all the best places will be gone. But it helps that Vernon has _connections_." She said the last word with distinct snobbishness and Lily had to refrain from rolling her eyes. The sound of Vernon's name made her internally wince. On his last visit he had made it perfectly clear how he felt about her magical abilities. Well at least in that aspect, he and her sister were perfectly matched.

"Petunia, I think that's enough wedding talk for now. Lily, how was your graduation, dear?" Avoiding her sister's scowl, Lily began to tell her mother all about the previous day's celebrations.

James was standing outside Ruby's Jewellers in Diagon Alley, his previous nervousness had returned, causing his stomach to feel like it had been transfigured into a snake pit. The rings before him were all exquisite, but none of them felt like the right one.

"There are more rings inside, Prongs." Sirius said, poking his head around the store door. James gave him a wry smile and followed him inside. The interior of the shop was like Aladdin's cave, everything glowed and twinkled.

"Can I help you?" A salesgirl appeared from behind the desk. She was very pretty with thick blonde curls and very blue eyes and by the look on Sirius' face he was obviously captivated.

"Yeah, I am looking for an engagement ring." James said, the girl smiled brightly.

"Well we have plenty of choice. Something traditional or unusual?" James thought for a moment. "I think something more unusual. "I think more unusual would suit better." The girl nodded and pulled out a drawer, revealing at least fifty ornate rings. At first James felt completely at sea. Then he saw it. Right in the middle of the display sat a silver ring. At first glance it looked plain. On closer inspection, however, James saw that it had two deer engraved on it – a doe and a stag. James knew that this was the one, the two animals represented Lily and him.

"This one. This ring is perfect." James said beaming. Sirius looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah – that was made for you two. Good choice mate." He said, clapping James on the back.

Once the ring was boxed and placed carefully in a bag and they were just on their way to the exit, Sirius stopped.

"You go on a minute. I'll catch you up." Casting a confused look at his friend, James left the store. He was inspecting the windows of the other shops when Sirius came bounding up to him, a huge grin stretching from ear to ear.

"What are you so happy about?" James asked suspiciously.

"Just so you know, I now have a date tonight." He said proudly, James shook his head.

"So _that's _what you were doing. So, what's her name?" he asked nudging Sirius.

"Her name is Sarah Jeunesse, she is a graduate from Beauxbatons and she's our age." Sirius explained, a boyish grin still plastered on his face. "So when are you going to propose?"

"Well Lily is staying at her parents' house tonight. Then tomorrow, I'm going to take her to where my Dad proposed to my Mum and do it there. It's by a lake, near the mountains." Sirius' eyes were over bright, lost for words, he simply nodded.

Lily was sitting in her parents' garden, enjoying the summer sunshine as her mother brought out a cup of tea.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Mrs Evans said, setting down the cup and joining her daughter on the swing chair.

"It's a good place to think." Lily said simply, then her main worry burst out of her, "Why does Tuney hate me so much?" Mrs Evans looked up in surprise.

"She doesn't hate you honey. She is just confused – your relationship had to change it couldn't stay the same as when you were children. Everything changes in time; sometimes for good and sometimes for bad, but it all works out in the end. Wait and see." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and headed back to the house.

Change. That seemed to be what everything was about at the moment. Whether she liked it or not, things were going to change.

**Sorry that this chapter is so fluffy. It will get more dramatic – I promise! Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow – Please read & review - Em x**


	3. A Wish Come True

**3. A Wish Come True**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter Universe – all rights to J.K Rowling.**

Lily awoke the next morning thoroughly disorientated. It took a moment before she realised she was in her old room. She looked around, not much had changed – the shelves were a lot barer but many of the photos on the wall were the same.

There were several family holiday photos. Her and her Mum in front of the Eiffel Tower, Petunia and her on the beach as kids. But one picture made Lily feel a distinct pang in her chest; it was of herself and Severus at one of Slughorn's Christmas Parties – she knew she had done the right thing by severing their friendship, but still, it pained her to think about it. They had been friends throughout their childhood, and he probably knew her better than anyone.

Putting those memories to the back of her mind, Lily got out of bed; picking out a floaty green summer dress, she got changed. Packing her small overnight bag, she made her way down to the kitchen, where the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted her senses. Upon entering she saw her mother busying around the room.

"Sit yourself down dear; what can I get you for breakfast?"

"I'll have eggs on toast, can I help?" Mrs Evans shook her head, smiling at her youngest daughter.

"No. You sit down and relax honey. You are our guest."

After her breakfast, Lily gave her farewells; her mother hugged her tightly and told her not to hesitate to visit again soon, whereas Petunia merely nodded her head in reply. Before she knew it, she was back at her flat once again.

"Hi! I'm back!" Lily called as she let herself in.

"Lil, there's someone here to see you." Emmeline's voice drifted from the living room; frowning slightly, Lily made her way to the lounge. A smile slowly crept across her face as she saw who it was.

"Hello, love." James said. Smiling widely, Lily set down her bag and embraced James.

"How was your trip? How was your Mum?"

"She's great, kinda exhausted by all of Petunia's wedding plans but she surviving." James laughed.

"Well, if you're not too tired, I'd like to take you out somewhere." Lily placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm not too tired – where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." James said, a mischievous grin spread across his face. Lily gave him a look of mock annoyance.

"Come on – we'll apparate." James took her hand as Lily called her goodbye to Emmeline and Poppy. Next minute she was spinning very fast, but before she had a chance to feel nauseous, she found herself on dry land once again.

Lily looked around her, the scenery taking her breath away. In front of her was a lake that glittered like glass in the sunlight, around the water was a ring of tall, brilliant green trees and just visible over the tops of them was the purple peak of a mountain.

"It's beautiful!" Lily exclaimed, turning round, she suddenly gasped. Laid out on the ground, on a tartan blanket was the most elaborate picnic Lily had ever seen. There were a dozen small floating candles, roast chicken and an array of different vegetables and fresh scones with jam and cream. "You did all this?" she asked in awe. James shrugged.

"Just a little celebration of our own." Lily ran to him and kissed him. James wrapped his arms around her waist, whilst she snaked hers around his neck.

"Shall we eat?" James said breathlessly, once he broke the kiss. Lily nodded and they sat down on the blanket and dug into their delicious meal.

After they had all but finished the chicken and eaten a scone each, they sat back, full. The sun was sinking further and further behind the rise of the trees and the night stars had begun to appear.

"I'm sorry about worrying the other day. You were right, some changes will be for the better." Lily said against James' chest. She heard the soft rumble of his laugh.

"It's perfectly natural to worry, but we will face the future and any changes that it may bring together." Lily looked up at him, her eyes reflecting the stars above.

"I hope that never changes – us being together." She said softly. All of a sudden, she jumped up. "Look! A shooting star! Make a wish." She squeezed her eyes shut."

"I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you." Turning slowly, Lily gasped again. James was kneeling in front of her with a ring in his hand, his face a picture of nervousness. Lily felt tears fall down her cheeks.

"Yes! Ofcourse I will marry you." Lily said through her tears. A teary grin erupted on James' face as he removed the ring from its box and slid onto Lily's finger. She admired it for a moment before looking up at James and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

The rest of the evening was magical. They spent an hour watching the moon rise and talking with eachother, both content in their company and love for one another. Once the picnic had been packed away, they apparated to Lily's flat, arriving at her front door.

"Thank you for a truly magical evening. The best one of my life." James took her left hand and kissed it sweetly.

"My pleasure. I will see you tomorrow, Fiancé." The sound of the new title made her blush. She nodded and with a final kiss, she let herself in.

Once the door had closed, James gave a whoop of pure joy and stared up at the stars and thanked heaven that he was able to marry the woman of his dreams.

Leaning against the closed door, Lily heard the unmistakable _whoop _ of James and she laughed, her happiness bubbling over. Closing her eyes, she savoured every single moment of that wonderful evening.

**Well, I hope that chapter wasn't too bad – sorry it if was fluffy but the next chapter will have more action. I can tell it's the last week of the school year as I have so much free time – at least I will be able to update frequently. Thanks to all those following this story – I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Love Em x**


	4. The Recruitment

**4. The Recruitment **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter universe – all rights to J.K Rowling.**

James awoke the next morning and on seeing the empty ring box on his bedside table, all of the previous night's memories came flooding back to him. He smiled broadly and got out of bed.

"Morning Mum!" James greeted his mother on his way down the stairs.

"Morning Jamie." Joanna Potter said, James rolled his eyes at his old nickname. "What are you doing today?"

"I was going to go and visit it Lily, then is it alright if I bring her back here?" Joanna smiled fondly as she remembered her son's girlfriend.

"Of course you can. Your Dad and I would be delighted to see her." She exclaimed as she kissed her son goodbye. Laughing, James descended the rest of the stairs and was just about to apparate when a flash of bright blue light illuminated the hallway. Startled, James pulled out his wand, but was surprised when a letter appeared on the doormat. Tentatively, he picked it up and opened it.

It read:

_Dear James Potter,_

_I request your presence as a matter of urgency. Apparate with this letter, it knows its destination._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

James read with a mixture of curiosity and fear. Grasping the letter tightly in his hand, he apparated. He felt the strange swirling sensation before his feet his land.

Looking around, James realised he was in the Leaky Cauldron. Then he spotted Dumbledore, who was sitting secluded from the rest of the customers, his back to James.

"You requested me, sir?" James said as he approached his former mentor. Dumbledore looked up and James was shocked to see that his usual twinkle in his eyes had been extinguished.

"Yes, the others are through here." Dumbledore led the way through the bar and to a wooden door in the corner of the room. Upon opening it, James saw many of his friends, including Sirius, Remus and Peter along with many other notable wizards. To his greater surprise, he saw Lily standing near the back of the room, talking with Alice and Emmeline.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," began Dumbledore, instantly silencing the room. "I wish I could be addressing you under lighter circumstances, but I am afraid that the situation with Voldemort (many winced at the sound of his name) has become much graver." Turning to his left, Dumbledore beckoned someone over. "I will allow Alastor Moody to explain things to you better." A murmur swept through the crowd as the hunched and scar – faced wizard stood up; his magical false eye swivelling manically.

"I am going to make this blunt. Voldemort's getting stronger and is building up his forces as we speak. So Dumbledore and I have decided to build up _our _forces too. You are here today in order to recruit for the resistance." Another wave of murmurs ran through the crowd; this time it was both fearful and defiant.

"We will not judge you if you do not sign up, all we ask for is your help. Your help in ending Voldemort's reign of terror." Dumbledore concluded over the whispers. There was a steely glint in his eye that was both inspiring and daunting.

With a final nod, Dumbledore stepped down. Pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill, he set them on an old table. "For those wishing to join – write your name on this parchment." Moody growled. All of a sudden there was movement as many of those in the room moved as one towards the parchment and hopefully towards being a step closer to ending Voldemort's cruelty. Setting his mind, James joined the queue.

"Well that was unexpected." Alice said as she, Emmeline, Lily and the Marauders left the Leaky Cauldron.

"We knew the situation with You – Know – Who was bad, but I had no idea it had gotten...that bad." Lily said, quietly, her heart was racing a mile a minute. James took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as they walked along.

"I had better go, Mum will be worried about where I am." Peter said, a moment later he apparated.

"I had better go too – I said I'd meet up with Sarah." Sirius sighed as, he too, apparated.

"Well, I think we had better go." Remus said, as he looked at Emmeline, blushing slightly. A moment later they had vanished.

"Has anyone noticed that those two have become _a lot _closer recently?" Alice said, smiling cheekily. James and lily, glad of the distraction, smiled and nodded too.

"I know, they have been friends for a long time, especially when they were both prefects. But lately they seem very close." Lily said as she thought back to fifth year when they had been practically inseparable.

"And whenever I ask him about it – he simply avoids the subject. Not very Remus – like. Maybe I could get him to 'spill the beans'" James said, a flash of the traditional Marauders' grin creeping onto his face. Thankful of the more uplifting conversation, all three apparated.

It was a while later, when James and Lily were at the Potter's house, that James voiced the concern that had been niggling the back of his brain since leaking the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lil, I saw you sign up for the resistance." James said quietly. Lily spun round and looked at him quizzically.

"Yes. I did. Why?" Lily asked, James closed his eyes, his fear for her growing ever stronger.

"I am just worried about you. I don't want to see you get hurt." Lily smiled a small, sad smile.

"I know you are, as I am about you, but this is something I know I have to do. I cannot just watch You – Know – Who carry on destroying lives, destroying our world. Nor can I stay at home and watch you and my other friends risk their lives whilst I wait comfortably at home. As you said, this new life will come with its dangers but I want to face them with you, I want to face them together. Please – I need to do this, please." Lily implored as she stared into her fiancé's eyes, seeing her pleading face reflecting in their hazel depths. Closing his eyes again, not wishing to let his tears slip out, James nodded. Lily breathed a sigh of relief and pulled James into her and held him tight, drawing strength from his warm, solid presence.

"We will face this together, my darling," she heard James mumble into her hair. "We will rid our world of this enemy so that our children can live without fear." Feeling tears prickling her eyes, Lily held James closer and prayed to heaven that his words would come true.

**Well...I hope you liked this chapter – I am going to try and make things get more dramatic from here on. I just wanted to say a big thank you to all my followers, as I am new to this, the support I have received has been really appreciated and I hope you will all stay with me until the end of this story. Thanks Em xx**


	5. Big News & The First Meeting

**5. Big News & the First Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter universe – all rights to J.K Rowling.**

That afternoon, lunch at the Potter's was full of small talk – work, family matters, and the weather.

"How are your family, Lily?" Rhys Potter said as he finished his meal.

"Very well thank you. Petunia is driving Mum mental with her constant wedding plans. Petunia is happy though, which is what matters." Lily said, thinking sadly of her sister's cold attitude towards her. Mrs. Potter began to laugh.

"I know where she is coming from. When I was engaged, I talked non – stop about it. Wedding – mad I was." She said lightly. James looked at Lily and she nodded her head slightly, now was the moment to spill the news.

"Mum, Dad, while we are on the subject. Lily and I have some news. We are getting married." There was a moment of silence before Joanna Potter broke it with a shriek of joy.

"Oh my little boy!" Rushing round the table, she enveloped both James and Lily, showering them in kisses. James peaked out from his mother's arm to see his Dad smiling good –humouredly.

"You approve then?" James said once his mother had backed off. Both his parents looked at one another, their faces pictures of pure pleasure.

"We are very happy for you. We know that the love you have for eachother is pure and unconditional and it would be a crime to prevent such love." Rhys said, his eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"Lily, from the moment James brought you home with him for the first time, I have regarded you as a daughter. You are a wonderful and kind woman and I know you fit James and our family perfectly." Lily was lost for words as she looked at her soon – to –be parents in law. Standing up, she embraced both of them, her heart bursting with delight.

As Lily and Joanna talked about wedding plans and exclaimed over "James' excellent taste in rings", Rhys took his son aside.

"Are you happy son?" Rhys asked looking into his son's eyes, he saw nothing but pure love and contentment in the hazel orbs.

"I've never been better. Do you truly approve, Dad?" James asked, his brow suddenly creasing in worry.

"You know I have always thought highly of Lily. I have considered her a member of this family from the day you introduced her to us, as has your mother. I know that you are young, but with all this danger, I am in full support of living life in the moment. As long as it is love that has driven this decision, then I am behind you all the way." Rhys said; his voice full of sincerity.

"I love her Dad, now and forever, and I know she feels the same as me." James said simply, looking over at his new fiancé. Rhys put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Then I wish you all the possible happiness together."

As soon as they left the Potter's. Lily and James decided to apparate back to Lily's flat in order to tell her friends their news.

But a shock awaited them when they arrived at the flat. They found Emmeline and Remus kissing passionately on the living room sofa. Upon seeing visitors, they quickly broke apart, blushing furiously. Both James and Lily broke out if fits of laughter.

"Oh! I'm sorry, we didn't mean to intrude." Lily said, her stomach aching from giggling so hard.

"Well we can finally settle whether you two have grown closer or not." James chortled, clutching his sides. Both Emmeline and Remus struggled on the verge of speech as they looked anywhere but at eachother. Then Emmeline caught site of Lily's ring and her eyes widened.

"What's that on your finger?" She squealed as she jumped up from the sofa. Remus followed suit as they both rushed over to Lily.

"It's what we came to tell you. James and I are engaged!" Lily said. Both Remus and Emmeline's faces broke into grins as they embraced their two friends. When they broke apart, Lily looked at the other two apologetically.

"We are really sorry for interrupting and we are really happy for you two." Lily said as James nodded in agreement. Their friends shrugged their faces still rather red.

"Well you can tell the others later." Remus said "Sirius is still out on his date with Sarah and Peter is still at home." Lily suddenly turned to Emmeline.

"If we aren't going anywhere for a minute, Emmeline will you help me make some tea?" she said with a glint of determination in her eyes and Emmeline knew instantly that she wasn't going to get out of telling Lily all that she wanted to know.

In the kitchen, Lily put the kettle on in order to try and drown out their conversation.

"Well you're sneaky aren't you?" Lily said as she tried to look strict, but Emmeline could see the hint of a smile lifting the corner of her mouth. "Whenever I asked you about Remus, you either just ignored it or said 'it's purely a _friendship _thing'."

"We didn't want to make a big deal of it. For ages we weren't a 100% sure of what we felt for eachother," Emmeline began as she poured water on the teabags. "But he's a great guy and we like eachother a lot, you're not upset are you?" Emmeline asked, suddenly concerned. Lily looked at her friends, utterly perplexed.

"Upset? Why would I be upset?" she asked, grabbing the milk from the fridge.

"For 'hogging the limelight'. You came to tell us about your engagement and we were..." Emmeline trailed off, blushing deeply again. Lily suddenly looked at her friend as if she had grown an extra head.

"Em, I wouldn't be upset about something as meagre as that. I am really happy for you – just to let you know, we have been rooting for you to get together for a while now." Lily said, passing Emmeline a mug of steaming hot tea.

Still in the living room, the boys were having a similar conversation.

"Remus, you sly dog! You've kept that quiet!" James said as he flashed Remus a sly grin. Remus could not help at his friend's boyish enthusiasm at this new development.

"We didn't want everyone to know yet. We weren't sure before now exactly what it was between us." Remus said, frowning as he remembered numerous awkward silences between the two of them.

"Do you know now?" James asked, jokingly. Remus nodded, beaming in spite of himself. "Joking aside, mate, I am really happy for you and really sorry that we barged in on you and I hope you don't think we were trying to steal your thunder by telling you about our engagement." James said his face deeply apologetic.

"No, you didn't, it's fine, really. And congratulations, mate, I am truly happy for the two of you." They broke the conversation suddenly as Emmeline and Lily entered the room with a tray of mugs of tea.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light as four small envelopes fell onto the coffee table in the centre of the room, one addressed to each person present. Giving eachother confused looks, they walked forward and opened the letters; they read:

_Hope you are all well. First meeting for resistance tomorrow morning, 8 o'clock sharp. Apparate with letters._

_A. Moody_

The four looked at one another, each with a feeling of excitement bubbling in the stomach as they anticipated their first rebellion meeting.

At ten to eight the next morning, Lily, Emmeline and Poppy apparated from their kitchen and soon found themselves in a large wooded area. Moody and several other famous wizards were already there and it was not long before James, Remus, Sirius and Peter arrived and joined the girls. As the time went on, more and more members arrived, until finally, Frank and Alice apparated into the woods, completing the numbers.

"Alright. Let's get this going." Moody announced, in his normal growl. "This is the first meeting of the resistance or The Order of the Phoenix as Dumbledore wants to call it – fancy bloody name if you ask me." He muttered to himself, causing a few quiet giggles. "Now. We need to be prepared to fight at any time, but you can't just through any old curse at a Death Eater, you must know the curses that count," Moody continued, his magical eye roaming over the crowd. "So every week we will train in the art of curses and hexes and you must be able to perform these without thinking. But hexes are not all that counts – you must be physically fit enough to endure a long – term confrontation, so I expect you to start doing some form of physical exercise _at least 3 times a day_ –"

"What?!" cried Sirius, his eyes wide with horror. Moody's magical swivelled to him and fixed him with a steely glare, effectively silencing him.

"You heard me, Black." Growled Moody. Then, returning to the rest of the group, he continued "As I was saying, you need to take regular exercise to maintain the required fitness. At the end of this programme there will be two tests, one practical, and one written – thereafter – you will be registered aurors." Lily heard herself, as well as others, an auror profession was one that took years, but here was a chance to become one in less than a year. "All clear? Right – let's begin. You." Moody said, pointing at Lily, who was taken aback. "I will attempt to attack you and you need to attempt to block me." Moody instructed as he limped over to an empty area of the woodland. Lily, on numb, legs followed and stood a reasonable distance from him, her wand ready in her hand.

Then without any warning, Moody suddenly sent a jet of light towards her; seeing the red spark, Lily threw up a shield charm, causing the red jet to bounce away from her and into a lone boulder which cracked instantly. Moody suddenly began to laugh, it resounded clearly through the woods. Lily, whose breath was coming out in short, swift gasps, stared at him.

"Weldone girl. You have fast and instinctive reflexes, you will have a foothold in a duel – but do not expect an enemy to be nearly as lenient as me, once one curse has failed, he will not stop, he will through another and another – is that clear?" Lily nodded silently, still too shocked to speak. She was surprised both by the unpredictability of the attack and also by her prevention of it. The sound of Moody's voice brought her back to reality. "I expect you all to have as good a start as Miss Evans here – now go home and get some rest – for tomorrow, we start our training for real." He concluded as he ambled away, leaving the group in a state of astonishment and ecstasy.

"Lily, I always knew you were good – but that...that was amazing." Alice breathed as she stared at her best friend with awe. James put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, looking up at him, she saw the words written on his face – "I'm proud of you." Then turning to their friends, James said.

"Lily and I have some news – we are getting married." There were several cries of delight from Poppy and Alice while Sirius, Peter and Frank shook hands with the happy couple. Remus and Emmeline stood a little back and watched the scene with happy smiles as they secretly laced their fingers together.

"They had better make the time of relaxing together while they can," Remus said quietly to Emmeline as Lily showed Poppy and Alice the ring "I feel as of tomorrow, all our lives are going to become very hectic indeed." Emmeline grinned as she looked up at him. Tomorrow could wait, she thought; right now she was simply content in being in his company.

**Well – I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of Remus and Emmeline's new relationship? Please read and review as I love hearing your views – and once again thanks to all my followers – you guys make it all worthwhile. Em x**


	6. Training Begins

**6. Training Begins**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter universe – all rights to J.K Rowling.**

The reality of auror training turned out to be much harder than the mere idea of it; as Lily found out the next day. After just half an hour of practicing defensive spells and counter – curses, Lily's arm was aching intensely. Just as the pain was beginning to subside, Moody announced that they would be practicing duelling.

"There are three main laws of duelling speed, power" Moody nodded as Sirius flipped James onto the ground with a single spell, but in the next moment, Sirius had been disarmed "and never turn your back on your enemy." Moody concluded a smirk on his scarred face.

Lily was paired with Alice, but both were evenly matched, so there was no clear winner. Until, Lily suddenly threw up an invisible shield charm, knocking Alice to the ground. Laughing, Alice stood up and shook hands with her opponent.

"Now!" announced Moody, grapping the attention of the group. "We will practice defence _without _wands." This sparked an outraged and disbelieving cry that swept through the group. "If you both lose your wands on the battlefield – how do you suppose to protect yourselves?" There was a stunned silence. "Black! Evans! Over there!" Moody barked, pointing to a spare area of the clearing. Lily and Sirius shared a look of complete confusion as they made their way over to where their teacher directed.

"Are you sure ready for this Lil Flower?" Sirius teased as he turned to face her.

"Funny. I was just about to ask the same thing about you." Lily smirked back, her eyes dancing playfully. On Moody's order, they charged at eachother, Lily easily leaped over Sirius, causing him to collide headlong into a tree, much to the amusement of the girls in the group. Once again, he turned to face Lily and ran at her again, she twisted out of his grasp and then using her right foot, flipped him over; with her other one, she pinned him to the ground.

"Well, what can I say? Never underestimate a redhead." Lily taunted as Sirius glared at her. Many of the women in the crowd were applauding Lily, while the men looked utterly astonished at the young woman's strength and agility. James was shaking his head and grinning, taken aback by his fiancé's performance. The noise instantly quietened as Moody limped over.

"Impressive Evans. But remember not every enemy you meet will be as slow as Black (Sirius blushed furiously at this) – you will need to have more on your side than just pure agility – you'll need a cunning plan." Moody said, giving her a sly smile.

"Yes sir." Lily answered politely. Smiling sweetly at Sirius, Lily walked over to where Remus, Frank, Poppy, Emmeline and Peter patted her on the back and congratulated her.

"Did you have any idea she was _that _good?" Sirius asked James, his face still fixed in a mask of surprise. James shook his head, a grin still plastered on his handsome features.

"No. Well I guess I got the best of the both worlds. Beautiful and feisty." Sirius chuckled, and then a sudden thought struck him.

"How did it go, mate? The proposal?" Sirius asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"She said 'yes'." James answered, beaming at his friend, Sirius could see that he was practically glowing and it was infectious as he felt his own warmth of happiness begin to boil up inside him.

"We should all go out for a drink. Celebrate." Sirius said, giving James a playful nudge.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." James said as they walked over to the rest of the group.

As the group of nine sat in the Three Broomsticks, James took Lily's hand and cleared his throat.

"We have some news. Good news. I asked Lily to marry me and, I am happy to say, she accepted. So here's to a wonderful future with my soon –to –be wife." James said, raising his glass of Butterbeer; the others joyfully clanked their glasses with his. Frank then cleared his throat.

"Well, James, I am also to join you in such a toast. As I finally plucked up the courage to ask Alice to do me the honour of becoming my wife and she said yes. So – here's to love and friendship." He concluded, raising his glass.

"To love and friendship." The others chorused, finishing their Butterbeer.

"We'll go and get us some more drinks." Remus said as he and Emmeline rose and went over to the bar.

"Well it's nice to see that the four love birds of the group have finally tied the knot. Couldn't be happier for you." Sirius said between hiccups. The couples rolled their eyes at their enigmatic friend, but smiled at eachother nonetheless.

Suddenly, Alice poked Lily. "I don't think that we're the only couples that should be congratulated." She said, beaming as she nodded towards the bar where Remus and Emmeline were kissing quietly. Sirius gave a loud wolf – whistle in their direction. They broke apart and looked towards their friends, then giving a shrug, they continued with their embrace.

"Well, it took long them long enough." Poppy concluded, causing the others to laugh, all content to be surrounded by each other's love and friendship.

"That was nice. I am so happy for Alice and Frank; they have been together for so long." Lily said, smiling at the thought of her two friends. James nodded, then stopped dead, clutching Lily's arm.

"What?" Lily asked suddenly. Her heart began to pound as she saw James' nervous face as he searched the alley around them.

All of a sudden there was an explosion in front of them as the building in front of them was blasted apart, sending rubble everywhere and throwing them backwards. They got up to see a figure standing in front of them, she was dressed all in black and James instantly recognised her face as that of Alecto Carrow.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor." She said silkily, her dark and malicious roamed over Lily and James' dust – covered figures.

"What do you want?" Lily hissed through gritted teeth. Alecto's head snapped to Lily, her eyes burning.

"_Crucio!_" She hissed and Lily suddenly fell to the floor, with a cry of fury, James rushed forward, but was suddenly restrained by a strong pair of arms behind him.

"Do not speak until you are spoken to, Mudblood." Alecto said, finally releasing Lily from the curse, she sank to the floor, gasping for breath. "Well, what do you think we should do with them brother?" Alecto's question was directed at the surly man who was restraining James. "Well we could kill the Mudblood – but you James Potter, you could be of great use to the Dark Lord." She whispered, taking a step closer to James, whose eyes were focused on Lily's shaking form.

"Over my dead body." James whispered and in one swift movement, he brought his fist up to Amycus' face, he heard the crunch of bone and the grip on him was released. But before he could do anything else, he was thrown backwards into the rubble. As he managed to focus once again, he saw Alecto coming towards him slowly. She crouched down a little way from him and stared at him with her beetle – black eyes.

"Pity. You couldn't have been such an asset. You could have such power. Such a pity." Just as she raised her wand to perform the deadly curse, she was suddenly thrown against the wall. She slid down it and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

James looked up to see a pale Lily holding out her wand and staring at Alecto's limp form.

"Lily?" James said. Lily gave a weak smile and then fell to the floor.

Adrenaline surging through his body, James rushed over to her and picked her up. Seeing she was still breathing, he apparated. He arrived in Lily's flat, causing Poppy and Sirius to give startled cries as they saw the state of their friends.

"Someone get me a thick blanket!" James ordered as he placed Lily, who was now shaking violently. Poppy came into the room a moment later with a fleece blanket in her arms. James took it from her and put it over Lily as he rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to prevent her from shaking.

"Sirius, get Remus! Tell him to brew a recovery potion! We need it fast before her organs go into shock." Sirius quickly left the room. Poppy knelt down beside James and pointed her wand at the fleece, muttering a spell. Instantly, the material turned orange and began to ripple. James looked over at her.

"A heat regulating charm – to help keep her warm." Poppy explained. James gave her a strained smile.

"Thank you." He whispered, his eyes fixed on Lily, who was becoming paler by the minute.

Before long, Sirius reappeared with Remus on his heels. They both knelt down in front of Lily.

"Tell me what happened." Remus said. Taking a deep breath, James recounted the events in the alleyway up until they had arrived in the flat.

"How long? How long was the Cruciatus Curse on her?" Remus asked as he opened a leather bag beside him.

"Does it matter?" James said incredulously.

"Yes. I have to know the right amount of treatment to give her. Too much will kill her." Remus said.

"Uh...I guess...3 or 4 minutes." James said as he nervously gripped his hair.

Remus nodded once then brought out a vial of silvery – blue liquid and a needle. He extracted a certain amount of the liquid and then carefully injected it into Lily's chest, at the place of her heart. The effect was almost instantaneous. The violent shaking subsided and some of the natural colour began to return to Lily's cheeks and her breathing began to normalize.

All four gave a great sign of relief. James put a grateful hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Thank you. So much."

"What are friends for?" Remus shrugged "You will need to check her every two hours and make sure the symptoms don't return. I'll stay for a little while." He finished and left the room.

"Thanks guys. Thank you so, so much." James breathed as he felt hot tears fall down his cold face. Poppy quickly gave him a comforting hug.

"It was the least we could do." She said as she resumed her placed next to Lily, taking her hand.

"As long as you're both alright." Sirius said, pulling James into a brotherly embrace. "I'll go and inform Moody – he'll need to know." He said, leaving the room.

His energy suddenly spent, James slumped into a chair beside his fiancé and put his face into his hands. Poppy said that she would make him a cup of something sweet and strong. As he looked at Lily's sleeping form, he thanked God that they were both alive, but at the same time, he wondered that if this attack was a warning of what was to come. Clasping her hand in his, he held it tight and prayed for her safe recovery.

Deep in the depths of a grand and dark mansion, Voldemort sat with a large group of Death Eaters, two of whom were standing in front of the Dark Lord, cowering slightly.

"Tut, tut, tut. I send you out to dispose of one Mudblood and bring the Blood Traitor to me, hardly a taxing mission. You were not even outnumbered – should have been easy. But then again, perhaps I should not have expected so much of you." Voldemort said easily, but his scarlet eyes betrayed his true fury at the failure of his servants.

"My Lord –"

"Don't interrupt!" Voldemort cried, causing Amycus and Alecto to flinch suddenly.

"On the next mission I set you – You _will not _fail me. Will you?" Voldemort questioned, his red eyes burning into the Carrows. They shook their heads vigorously.

"Well, just to ensure that you remember – _Crucio!_" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at the siblings. Their screams echoed through the night air like a warning of the bloodshed and anguish that was soon to descend.

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. End of school year tomorrow – YAY! – I will be leaving school early so will hopefully be able to post a chapter then. Big thanks to Imp97 for giving me some of the ideas for this chapter. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Em x**


	7. Plans

**7. Plans**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling.**

Lily opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in her own living room. Looking around, Lily's eyes fell on James, who was asleep, his head resting on the edge of the sofa; he was still holding her hand lightly.

"James?" She whispered, James stirred slowly and his sleepy eyes found hers. Once seeing her, James instantly woke up; he placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair gently.

"I thought I'd lost you." He croaked as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She smiled.

"It would take more than a Death Eater to get rid of me." Lily joked, kissing him again.

"James do you-" Sirius started as he entered the room; once he saw Lily awake, his whole face lit up as he rushed to her. "Hey, Lil Flower. You gave us a right good scare there." He said, kissing her on the forehead. Lily smiled at him, assuring him that she was truly alright now.

"Sirius, could you make us all a cuppa." James said, not taking his eyes off Lily, as if afraid that she would disappear if he did.

"Sure...sure." Sirius croaked, he said as he tried to conceal a stray tear that was sliding down his cheek. He rose and left the room.

Once all three were seating in the living room with a steaming mug of tea, Lily asked the boys to fill her in on what had happened after she had collapsed.

"Well, I apparated here. Poppy and Sirius got you blankets and kept you warm." James began, holding his mug steady in his hand as he tried to hide his rage at what the Carrows had done.

"But you were starting to go into shock. So we called Remus and he injected you with a remedy potion and here you are now." Sirius said, casting a nervous glance at James, as if he was afraid that he would jump and try and find the Carrows now.

Lily nodded slowly as she tried to piece the events together in her tired and aching brain.

"What about the Carrows? What happened to them?" She asked suddenly, wishing instantly that she hadn't as the sudden idea causing her head to scream in pain.

"I left them on where they were; but when Moody and a couple of other Aurors went back, they were gone." James said, his face ashen. Lily put a comforting hand on his and he instantly relaxed.

"Don't worry we will find them. We will." She said, as she tried to convince not only James, but also herself that her words were true.

"Yes. We will find them and every other piece of scum that works under You – Know – Who's name and crush them into a puff of smoke." Sirius growled triumphantly, they all shared a small laugh of nervous hope as they all willed this to be the case.

As the days rolled into weeks, Lily slowly began to recover. After two weeks of rest, she told Sirius and James that she was going to have a walk around and get some fresh air. Reluctantly, they agreed.

Half an hour later, James and Sirius were in the kitchen when they heard the front door slam. They rushed to see a furious Lily stomping upstairs to her room.

"I should..." James began pointing in the direction of Lily's retreating stomps. Sirius nodded knowingly.

"Yeah. I have to go see Remus and Peter anyway. Good luck." He said, grimacing slightly as he apparated. Taking a deep breath, James followed after his fiancé.

He found her sitting on the end of her bed, staring fixedly at the opposite wall, an obvious anger was boiling up inside her.

"Honey?" James said cautiously, stepping tentatively into the room as if Lily was a ticking bomb, ready to explode.

"It's _unbelievable_! Moody says I cannot rejoin training for another two weeks!" She hissed, clenching and unclenching her fists. James had to refrain from slapping himself on the forehead. _Ofcourse! _He should have known she wasn't just going out to get fresh air!

"The Healer told you to get plenty of rest. And here you are asking Moody if you can start intensive Auror training." James said, half exasperated, half amused. Lily shot him a look, then shook her head.

"But I am going mental from boredom being inside – I feel...I just feel...useless." Lily sighed, her whole figure slumping. Concerned, James sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You are _not _useless. You were incredible against the Carrows, many would have just given up but you want to get back out there. That's not useless!" Lily drew a shaking breath, then met his gaze and James could see angry tears welling up in her pretty green eyes.

"The very first confrontation I face and I end up with four weeks of rest. That makes me feel weak, James. I should have been stronger." She said, quietly, the tears now cascading down her flushed face. James then knelt down in front of her and took both her hands.

"Lily, Lily look at me. Don't ever think that. You were held under the Cruciatus Curse for some time that is not weakness to be knocked by that. You are not weak – you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You have faced many things, prejudice, hatred and now Death Eaters and you have come out of all that fighting and stronger than before. You are not weak. I don't want to hear you speak about yourself like that ever again. OK?" The passion and intensity of his words made Lily lost for words. Sliding off the bed, she fell into his arms and embraced him tightly. Perhaps he was right, perhaps she was not weak, but for now, she would draw strength from him and his love for her. For now that would be strength enough.

One day, near the end of Lily's four weeks of rest. She heard a crack of an apparition, looking up, she saw Alice enter the room holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Alice." She said, setting aside her book and hugging her friend.

"Hello. Here." Alice said, holding out the vibrant flowers. Lily took them and pecked Alice on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored, but other than that fine. My confinement is nearly over, I'll be back at training soon." Lily said, her eyes lighting up at the thought of leaving the house.

"Well you are not missing anything, Moody is being an absolute slave – driver. I'll be lucky if I can walk down the aisle at the rate my muscles are aching." Alice laughed as she sat down on the spare seat.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Lily asked, excitedly.

"Good. That's what I came to talk to you about. If you are up to it, I would like to run some ideas about colour and design by you, see what you think." Alice said, her happiness was making her face glow a pretty pink colour and her amber eyes danced with a playful and youthful fire.

"Ofcourse – let's here the ideas!"

After an hour. The two girls had decided upon the colour scheme of the wedding (apricot and white) and on the dresses for the bridesmaids. They were just finishing off when Emmeline, Remus, Sirius and Sarah entered.

"Good afternoon." Lily said, smiling at all her friends. Emmeline and Remus hugged Lily and Alice while Sirius and Sarah looked on, smiling.

"Lily, this is Sarah." Sirius introduced. Sarah and Lily shook hands.

"It's lovely to meet you. Sirius has been raving about you." Lily grinned.

"Oh, has he now?" Sarah asked, looking over at Sirius, whose ears had turned slightly pink. "Well he has told me all about his friends, you clearly mean a lot to him and I just had to meet you." Sarah continued, her French accent was more pronounced when she was happy.

"Well it is nice to meet you at last, I'm sorry that I have not done so before." Lily apologised, smiling at the other woman.

"No, it's fine. Sirius told me you had been unwell. I hope you are better now. Oh, just a moment." Sarah exclaimed as she rummaged in her bag, extracting a small, decorative box. She handed to Lily.

"Oh, thank you." Lily said, surprised by the young woman's kindness. She looked more closely at the box. "Sherbet Lemons!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. They say they are excellent for when you are under the weather, plus, they are delicious." Sarah said, grinning.

"Well, thank you, I shall enjoy these." Lily said, placing the sweets carefully on the table.

"Well, I should go. I have to be at the store by 3 o'clock. It was a pleasure to meet you, Lily. Thank you again for lunch Remus. It was exquisite." Smiling once again at everyone, she and Sirius left the house.

"She is lovely." Lily concluded.

"Yes. So, what have you two been up to?" Emmeline asked, looking at Alice and Lily.

"Making some wedding decisions. What about this colour for your bridesmaid's dress Emmeline?" Alice said as she showed Emmeline the peach colour.

Remus rolled his eyes as the three women were reduced to giggling girls at the sight of a piece of material. Feeling slightly out of place, he went to put the kettle on.

That evening, James and Lily sat at the kitchen table, having just finished one of James' home – cooked pasta dishes.

"That was terrific James. I am glad at least one of us is good at cooking." Lily giggled as she cleared the plates.

"You're not that bad a cook Lils." James said gingerly. Lily sent him a sarcastic look.

"Please James, I could burn water and you know it." James shrugged in reply, deciding that was the safest option. They began to wash the dishes in silence until Lily voiced the idea that had been brewing in her mind all day.

"James, I've been thinking –" she started.

"Oh no!" James interrupted jokingly, Lily swatted him gently with the tea towel.

"It's just that this auror job, it's wonderful and everything, but it's not going to pay the bills. We both need to find other jobs to do too – just to cover ourselves." She explained as she dried the plates. James was wiping the cutlery with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. Well, I didn't want to say anything as I didn't know if I was going to take it or not. But my day her about a vacancy in the Ministry. It's in the Department of Unknown Spells and Hexes. It's working in contact with unidentifiable dark magic." James said. Lily nodded vigorously.

"That's amazing! It would fit in really well with your auror work as well James. You should go for it." She said happily.

"Well, I can submit my resume tomorrow and see where it goes from there. What about you? What would you do?" Lily thought for a moment, as she tried to think about what she was good at.

"Well...I have always been alright at Potions, perhaps I could work in the potion making for Healers?" Lily said, slowly. James was smiling at her widely.

"That's an amazing idea Lily. You always enjoyed potions when we were at Hogwarts and you did always have a natural talent for it." This made Lily blush slightly. "I can see you being extremely good at that and with the...the war and all, we could do with healing potions." Lily smiled at him, then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Can we just forget about it? Just forget about the war for just a little while." Lily asked against his lips.

"Come with me. Come on." James said suddenly, taking her hand. He led her outside and up the metal stairs that ran up the side of the flat. Climbing up them, they made their way to the roof. James sat down on the ledge and pulled Lily onto his lap.

"Look up there." James whispered, pointing up to the sky. Lily turned her eyes up and smiled at the blanket of stars above them.

"What are your plans, James, for the future?" She questioned, resting her head against his.

"My plans are to be with you, face my fears and embrace my joys with you and to grow old with you." James answered simply, not taking his eyes off the diamonds above him.

"You don't plan any wider?" Lily whispered in his ear, making his spine rattled with shivers.

"Why would I need to do that, when you are my world?" He breathed, finally looking down at her. Her eyes were sparkling just as bright as the stars above her and James could say in that moment that he had never loved her more.

"We'll make it through this James. Together." Lily said. James nodded and kissed her, right now, plans didn't matter. What mattered was here and now.

**I hope this was OK for all of you **** what do you think the story of Lily and James will go to now? I will probably not be able to update tomorrow as it is my birthday (17 yay!) and I am having friends over, but I will update very soon. Hope you're all well. Thanks for reading – Em x **


	8. The Harsh Side of Love

**8. The Harsh Side of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling.**

October began with cold, bitter winds that blew the newly fallen leaves everywhere. Lily shivered as they completed the wedding decorations in the drafty village church.

"Alice, couldn't you have chosen a warmer month to get married?" Lily asked as she blew into her hands, in a vain attempt to keep them warm.

"Frank wants to honour his grandmother by having it in October." Alice explained, but Lily could detect a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well honouring his grandmother will be the last of his concerns when he is freezing his butt off." Sirius called from the back of the church as he attached the last ribbon to the pew.

"So eloquently put Sirius, it baffles me why you are not married yet." Lily said, playfully, nudging him with her elbow.

"The reason for that Flower is that there hasn't been a woman yet who can tame the wildness of me." Sirius said, putting an arm around her shoulders ad imitating the howl of a wolf.

"You keep telling yourself that Sirius." Lily said as all three of them walked arm in arm out of the church.

"Lily! Lily! Have you seen my other shoe?" Alice called down the stairs. It was the day of the wedding and atmosphere was one of hectic chaos.

"Here it is!" Lily gasped as she passed Alice the white satin stiletto. Alice was already dressed in her white gown; it was a simple dress with thin straps and a jewel – studded Grecian line, but as she slipped on her shoe and straightened her dress, a strange look passed over her face.

"Al, what is it?" Lily asked, concerned. Alice shook her head as she tried and failed at a smile.

"I am so happy to be marrying Frank and he's all I could possibly wish for but...but I just think about what I am going to lose, I'll leave my parents and things will completely change." Alice said, looking down at her hands. Lily sat on the spare chair next to Alice and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you love him?" Lily said suddenly and Alice pulled back and looked at her friend with a look of complete shock.

"Ofcourse I do!" She said.

"Then, if you truly love him, you won't be loosing anything – you can only gain from love. Love is what binds us, not what pulls her apart." Lily whispered, wiping away a stray tear on Alice's face. "Come on. Only happy tears today." They both laughed as they stood and walked to the front door where Alice's father was waiting with his car, which was ordained with apricot – coloured ribbons. Opening the door, Alice, Lily and Emmeline piled into the car and they drove off towards the church.

The service was beautiful as Alice and Frank said their vows, Lily had to restrain the tears that were threatening to pour down her cheeks; she could not think of two people who deserved happiness more. Looking around the church, Lily saw Peter and James who were both on the verge of tears. Remus and Emmeline were watching with extreme pride and happiness written across their faces. Sirius and Sarah were also wrapped up in the euphoric emotions. Sighing quietly, Lily turned back in time to see Frank and Alice exchange their 'I dos' and share their first kiss. Lily joined in with the tremendous clapping that followed as the new Mr and Mrs Longbottom walked down the aisle.

James was watching the party unfold as he sat near the bar with Remus. They talked and joked and watched with pure happiness as Frank and Alice took their first dance as husband and wife.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Lily said as she crossed the room with Emmeline to join the two boys.

"They sure do, they are perfect for eachother." James agreed, then out of the corner of his eye, James noticed Sarah and Sirius who seemed to be in an argument. Sirius was making wide arm gestures, whilst Sarah was standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a face of thunder. She then walked off into the crowd of guests and Sirius quickly walked towards the exit of the building. James rose to go after him, when Lily put a hand on hi chest.

"I'll go after him." She said calmly as she followed after him.

Sirius was outside furiously kicking an empty dustbin, Lily waited patiently until was finished and slumped against the wall before she spoke. "Sirius, what happened?" She asked quietly.

"She didn't really care for me, she was just using me to make her _ex – boyfriend _jealous. There was no affection there at all." He said, scornfully, laughing at his own stupidity.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry." Sirius snorted.

"You know what, I give up – Love sucks!" Sirius said disdainfully. This sparked anger in Lily; she was not going to have another friend give up.

"Let me tell you something, my Dad said he loved me, he said he loved my mother and my sister and then he left us...he left us for some other woman," Sirius stared at her shocked. "I guess that's just the way it is and love doesn't always work but when you find it, it's really beautiful. I've felt it Sirius! It's more powerful than any spell...just, please don't give up." Lily finished, she had revealed that part of her past to very few people and just mentioning it brought back many bad memories.

"I didn't realise – about your Dad." Sirius said, he felt ashamed of himself. Lily gave him a wry smile.

"Yeah well it's a part of my past I'm not particularly proud of. Sirius I am sorry about Sarah, she seemed genuinely nice." Sirius shrugged in reply.

"I guess she was just too good to be true." Sirius replied simply, the hint of a smile of his handsome face.

"Just please don't give. You are such a great guy Sirius and someday soon a woman is going to come along and sees all that you have to offer – then she'll thank her lucky stars she found you. Just promise me you won't throw in the towel. Promise." Lily said, staring imploringly into Sirius' youthful grey eyes.

"I promise, Flower. I promise." Sirius said, pulling her into a long, brotherly hug. "You are such a strong woman and a wonderful friend." He mumbled into her hair. Lily smiled against his chest, then pulled back and looked into his face.

"You are too good to give up in love. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I know I don't say this enough, and I'm sorry, but you mean a great deal to me, Sirius; you are like the brother I never had and I hope to never lose you as either a friend or a brother. Besides life would be incredibly dull without you." She joked, giving Sirius another hug.

"Come on. Let's rejoin the party." Sirius grinned. Lily laughed.

"There's the Sirius I love." She said, hooking his arm through hers and delving back into the party atmosphere.

"Good Morning everyone!" Poppy called the next morning, causing groans and grunts and (in Sirius' cases) curses to be thrown in her direction. "Did we all have a _bit too much fun _last night?" She asked superciliously.

"Yes well the only reason you are seeing straight is because you didn't go last night." Lily shot back as she poured herself a glass of water. Poppy glared back at her, but soon joined in with the laughs of the others.

"James, we have to get going soon." James looked at Lily, completely nonplussed, she rolled her eyes. "We told Teddy that we were going to babysit Dora." Lily explained slowly to him. The realisation flashed across his face and he pulled himself up and went to the bathroom to change.

"It's so sweet those two babysitting – do you think they'll realise their true calling as parents?" Emmeline asked, smiling after her two friends.

"I hope so!" Sirius cried. "It would be awesome to have a baby – Marauder running around. Imagine what a rebel it could be." Sirius said, his voice becoming dreamy.

"It won't be a rebel if Lily has any say in it." Remus chuckled as he thought back to her nonsense attitude that she had had at Hogwarts.

"Ahh..She'll come around, the _old Lily _would never have married James and look at them now. Their kid will be a Marauder yet." Sirius said as started to prepare himself a hearty breakfast.

"Just make sure that she's kept occupied when she's awake and feed her when she's hungry. She's a very good baby." Lily's friend, Ted Tonks said, smiling proudly his tiny daughter who was lying in her mother's arms, looking interestedly around her with wide, intelligent eyes.

"Sure." Lily said, nodding to her friends as Andromeda lay Nymphadora in Lily's arms. "Have a lovely time."

"We will, thanks – both of you." Andromeda said, smiling brightly at both of them and giving her daughter one last kiss on the head, they left.

"I must confess, I am quite nervous about this." James said to Lily, slightly ashamed.

"Why?"

"Well I've never had any experience with children before. I had not younger siblings...so...I'm sorry..." James trailed off, looking down at his hands. Lily walked over to him and placed her finger tips of his arm.

"Here." She said quietly, placing Dora in James' arms, he rearranged their position so that it was more comfortable for the tiny baby. He then began to rock her gently. "Well I don't think you're half bad with kids." Lily said with a kind and loving smile.

As Lily was playing with Dora a few hours later, James looked down at his fiancé and couldn't help but see that she just looked...well, complete with children.

"You are tremendous with children." James said suddenly, Lily looked up and gave a quiet laugh.

"Not really. I, like a lot of other muggle children, played with dolls as a child and thought of being a mother."

"Do you still? Think of being a mother, I mean?" James asked as he came to sit of the floor with her.

"Yes, it would be wonderful to have children." Lily said, slightly dreamily.

"What would you call them?" James said, he loved this side of her, she was so kind and loving.

"For a girl: Milicie, it means 'chivalry' in Latin. And for a boy: well, I've never really thought about boy's names." Lily said, her face had turned slightly pink as she kept her eyes adverted from James.

"Milicie is a beautiful name. I always liked the name Harry – I had a good friend when I was very young called Harry." James said. Lily looked up at him and seemed to be considering the name when she smiled slowly.

"Harry...I love it. Plain but strong." She whispered; their eyes met and they smiled at one another; whatever the outcome they knew their child would have a good, characteristic name.

That evening, James dropped Lily off at her and kissed her goodnight. Once her door closed, he decided to walk a little way before apparating.

As he walked down the road, James heard a sound behind him, turning around, he was faced by two men dressed all in black. James recognised them from his school days as Avery and Muliciber – two Slytherins who had been opening into the art of Dark Magic.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Avery said slowly, his voice was soft but had a deadly edge to it, like a hiss of a snake. James nodded in acknowledgement, he watched them both warily.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" James asked as his eyes slid slowly from one to the other.

"We have been sent," Muliciber began "To offer you a position for power and to have all that you have ever desired." He said, just as silkily as Avery.

"The Dark Lord requests you to join his ranks." James felt his entire insides freeze.

"No." James said, far more bravely than he felt. "You can take your _offer _to Hell with you. I will _never _join your side." James continued, squaring his shoulders, his hammering pathetically in his chest.

"You would be wise not to dismiss this so quickly." Avery said, his eyes narrowing.

"As long as _Voldemort _is around, I will continue to fight against him." James said, his brain screaming at his stupidity of trying to take on two against one.

"You will regret this. We can assure you of that." Muliciber concluded as he and Avery disappeared in a wisp of black smoke. James' bravery left with them and a terrible thought entered his head – _Oh God, what if they hurt Lily? _

Deciding that he needed to think up a plan, he apparated quickly, his mind still reeling over the events.

**I hope you like this guys – I guess I did get a chapter done – I am now 17 woohoo! **** A big thanks to Beau2809 for many of the ideas in this chapter – thanks for the inspiration! Please read & review – what do you think the Death Eaters will do to get James back? Thanks – Em x**


	9. Paradise Lost

**9. Paradise Lost**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling.**

The honeymoon had been magical for Alice and Frank and they were sad when it reached the last day. They walked along the warm Spanish beach, savouring the last of the warm weather before they had to return to the cold weather which awaited them in England.

They were half way across the sand when everything suddenly became cold and the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of the air. They looked up, horrified to see the hooded figure of a Dementor hovering above them.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Frank cried, sending a silvery stallion galloping towards the dark creature, he heard his wife call the same spell, as her lion soared up to join his patronus. Then all of a sudden, the attack stopped and the Dementor was gliding away.

"Mr and Mrs Longbottom," an arrogant voice called out, turning around, they found themselves face to face with Rodulphus Lestrange. "You have been asked to join our forces." He said, smirking at their terror.

"Go to Hell!" Frank growled as he threw a hex at Rodulphus and the duel began; with both Frank and Alice threw curses at Lestrange as they tried to block his. Then, Alice hurled a particularly strong curse at Lestrange and he was thrown violently to the ground, unconscious. There was a sudden shriek, Frank and Alice spun round to see Rodulphus' wife, Bellatrix, running towards the form of her husband. She fell down beside him and examined his unconscious figure, then turned her furious and venomous face on the Longbottoms.

"You will pay for this!" She screamed at them and she and her husband's body disappeared.

Frank and Alice stared after she had long gone, both gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" Frank asked his wife shakily. She simply nodded then collapsed into an embrace. They both knew they were lucky to be alive.

Back in England, Lily was getting ready for an Order meeting when a small screech owl flew into her window and dropped a cream – coloured envelope onto her bed. Not recognising the owl, Lily curiously opened the letter and was utterly startled by its contents.

"Emmeline! Poppy!" Lily called frantically. There was a rush of footsteps and both girls piled into Lily's room.

"What it is?" They both asked at once, concerned by their friend's panic.

"It's Alice, she and Frank were attacked on their honeymoon. They barely escaped with their lives." Lily whispered unevenly as she relayed the letter's information.

"We have to tell Moody – he'll need to know about thus." Poppy said, her usual fun – loving side was gone, replaced by a much older looking seriousness.

Lily sat in the Order meeting that afternoon with her stomach knotted with worry.

"Right." Moody growled from the corner of the room, he never liked to sit down for the meetings "What news is there?" He asked gruffly.

"I received an owl from Frank and Alice," Lily spoke up suddenly, people murmured at the name of their missing members. "They were attacked by two Death Eaters on a Spanish beach." Lily concluded, there followed a stunned and horrified silence.

"Which Death Eaters?" One of the older wizards asked as he leaned forward to look at Lily.

"Rodulphus and Bellatrix Lestrange." Lily said, causing a loud growl from Sirius.

"My cousin and her husband?" He asked outraged, Lily nodded, though she knew the question had been more to himself than to anyone else.

"What happened?" Moody asked, limping forward into the light.

"They were walking and a Dementor appeared, then Rodulphus. He tried to recruit them, but they refused. Alice said they duelled until they knocked Rodulphus unconscious and then Bellatrix appeared – she told them she'd get her revenge." Lily said as she retold Alice's letter to the group.

There were a few moments of thoughtful and troubled silence, until Moody spoke up.

"Now is the time to act. If Lestrange has been injured he will be at Malfoy Manor recovering. Well that's where Bellatrix's sister is, married to that piece of scum, Lucius Malfoy. We can strike them while they're weak and take out a few bloody Death Eaters." Moody said, his voice slowly growing louder with each sentence.

"What about the Longbottoms?" Someone asked.

"I will have a couple of members go over to make sure they are safe." Moody assured. Then his face hardened again. "Who is up for taking down the Lestranges?" moody asked his Order.

"I am." Lily replied immediately. All the members' eyes turned to her.

"Lily –"James began. But Lily cut across him

"They attacked my best friend." Lily said simply "They nearly killed her and Frank. I say we get rid of some while we have the chance." There was a dangerous fire burning in the depths of her bright green eyes which James had never seen before.

"Right then, tomorrow, we will get rid of the Lestranges once and for all!" Moody announced in a triumphant growl. "Evans, you and Black will apparate into the forest and try and find a way in from there. Potter, you, Vance and Lupin will be ready to attack from the front." Moody said as he began to draft the more in – depth details of his plan.

The next day was filled with a low lying fog that was incredibly thick. Sirius and Lily dressed all in black suddenly apparated into a densely wooded area near the Malfoy Mansion.

"What do we do once we get in there?" Lily asked cautiously, most of her bravado had left her and she now felt rather scared indeed.

"I guess we just wait for some kind of signal. I can't wait to see the look on my cousin's face." Sirius said with a vindictive smirk. They carried on through the misty forest until they could clearly see the mansion.

"Right. Let's just explore the outside and then -"Sirius stopped abruptly and lifted his head. He looked quickly around him, like a dog trying to sniff out a rabbit.

There was a sudden flash of black and thump as a dark figure dropped down in front of them. The figure straightened up to reveal a harsh and cold face with dark blonde hair and dark, soulless eyes. Avery.

"Well, hello Black. A pleasure to see you again." Avery purred, his eyes glittered maliciously.

"Avery. Wish I could say the same for you. Then again you were never a particularly appealing sight." Sirius retorted his entire being showed his repulse towards the other man.

"Well you have not improved much, Black. Still protecting Mudbloods, I see." Avery continued, his eyes fixed on Lily, a sort of quiet hunger lurked in their dark depths. With a furious growl, Sirius ran at Avery and threw him to the ground. As Lily started forward to help her friend, she felt a strong pair of arms restrain her and a hand was clasped over her mouth as she tried to call Sirius' name. Then she felt the point of a wand against her neck and the next moment, all went black.

"Wake up, Mudblood!" A voice screeched, as Lily began to come to once again. Opening her eyes, she saw the voice was that of Bellatrix Lestrange. "That was a terribly stupid idea to try and break into our home. Did you think we would not notice, Mudblood." She taunted, cackling madly.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Lily asked, in a voice that was far braver than she felt.

"Oh, you're not going to die." Bellatrix whispered, sending horrible shivers down Lily's spine. "I am not going to make it that easy. You see, I know that your little boyfriend is part of this mission as well. If I have you then he will have to give in, besides you have information that I am just _dying _to know."

"I will not tell you anything." Lily said through gritted teeth. Her heart was drumming so loudly against her ribs that it hurt. Bellatrix turned to her and gave her a humourless smile.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"When I turned round she was gone." Sirius said hopelessly as he finished retelling the events to the Order members who were all looking horrified at Lily's capture.

"Damn the plans!" Moody growled loudly. "We go in there and we get her back." Stomping off, he began to reorganise his members. As James walked past, Sirius put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes brimming with tears of fear and shame.

"James, I am so, so sorry. I don't know if you can ever forgive me." James, instead of shrugging off his hand, returned the gesture with a small smile.

"They knew our mission from the beginning, they had it all planned. We never had a chance." James said hopelessly; with that he walked off in the hope of saving his love.

"What is your little _resistance _planning? Who is involved?" Bellatrix screamed as she leaned over Lily who was lying on the cold mansion floor, gasping for breath.

"I won't tell you." Lily replied weakly.

"Very well. _Crucio!_" Lily's screams echoed around the dark, bare walls.

"I will ask again. What are they planning – who is involved?" Lily stared back at Bellatrix with a look of defiance and hatred.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix shrieked, causing another wave of screams to issue from Lily's mouth.

"This is pointless, just let me eat the girl. You will not get anything out of her." Lily heard a rasping voice say, but she did not have the energy to ponder who it was as her whole body was screaming in pain and all she wanted was to escape it.

"You are right Greyback." Bellatrix replied after a moment "Take the girl – I am sure there are far weaker candidates who would give over the information far more willingly." Lily felt her body being lifted off the cold floor and then the sound and smell of warm, rancid breath on her neck as she could feel death inching closer and closer.

All of a sudden, there was a great noise and the sound of several curses being thrown. Then just as quickly as it had started, the din stopped and all became deadly still.

"Let her go!" She heard James' voice cry.

"We told you would pay for defying the Dark Lord, Potter. Here is the price." Lily suddenly felt a searing pain as Greyback's teeth sunk deep into her neck. There was great deal of noise as Lily felt herself fall back to the floor and all when dark again.

James was staring numbly at Lily's blood – stained form on the mansion as the last of the Death Eaters either apparated or were stunned.

"We have to get her help before the venom reaches her heart." Remus said as he lifted Lily into his arms and carried her out of the house.

In the woods, they placed Lily onto the floor. Her face was now shining with sweat as she began to twist and turn as her body attempted to fight of the poison that was spreading like wildfire through her veins.

"She needs a venenum lupus potion to destroy the venom before it reaches her heart. There is only one person who has the expertise to make this. Severus Snape." Remus explained. James felt his insides freeze and Moody shook his head vigorously.

"No. I am not letting a suspected Death Eater _treat _ one of my members. God knows what he'll do to her." Moody said gruffly. But James knew, despite his hatred for the man that Remus was right, he was the only one who could save Lily.

"Fine." James said, causing many shocked looks. "If it will save her, then get him here. She is my fiancé. I would travel to Hell and back if I thought that would save her. Remus, tell me how to find him."

Severus would have never dreamed in a millions years that James Potter, the arrogant boy that had made his school years a living hell, would be contacting him.

"Snape." James had pleaded with him through the fire "please, Lily is in grave danger. She was bitten by Fenrir Greyback and she needs a venenum lupus potion to stop the venom travelling to her heart. Please, Snape you are the only one who can save her." Severus yearned to deny him, but upon hearing that Lily, his childhood confidant, Lily was in such danger, he agreed. But he was doing this for her – not for Potter.

That is how Severus came to find himself kneeling on the dewy grass on the forest floor as the sun was beginning to dawn over the horizon. He asked James to hold Lily's head, which was considerable difficult due to her tossing and turning, while he poured the pale green liquid from the vial into her mouth.

At first, Lily seemed to worsen as her breathing became more shallow and James thought for one, terrible moment that Snape had tried to kill her. But a moment later, the colour began to return to her yellow face and her breathing slowly began to normalise. Satisfied that Lily would survive, Snape began to walk away, but not before James stopped him.

"Snape. I know this cannot undo all the terrible wrongs I did you throughout our school years, but I am truly sorry for them. What you did just there, you're a good man, Snape, I can see it now and I know that despite after all this time, I know Lily thinks so too. What I am trying to say is thank you." James said finally. Severus was completely taken aback, never had he thought that he would see James Potter show humility. Giving James a polite nod of the head, he left. James was startled by his own actions, but as people said, dark times can bring the most unlikeliest of people together.

**Well – I hope this is alright **** Please read and review as I LOVE hearing your ideas **** A big thank you to Imp97 for some of the ideas in this chapter – Thank you Em x**


	10. Thank you & A Wedding

**10. Thank you & A Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter Universe – all rights to J.K Rowling.**

Lily woke up a few days later with a terrible ache in the side of her neck. Bringing her fingers up to the pain, she felt a dry, curved wound**. **She racked her brains as she desperately tried to remember how she got such a wound; a rattle of china disturbed her thoughts, looking up Lily saw Emmeline entering the bedroom with a small tray of tea. Once seeing Lily was awake, Emmeline set down the tray and walked quickly over to her.

"I am so glad you're alright. Remus said you would most likely wake up today." Emmeline said, slightly rushed at the joy of seeing her friend well again.

"I'm fine. What happened? I don't remember a thing." Lily whispered, her voice was still hoarse from lack of speech.

"You were captured in Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix tortured you for information, but you never gave in – they realised it was a lost cause trying to extract information from you, you are too strong. Then Greyback, he...he bit you." Emmeline explained shakily, she could still not get over the sight of Lily lying crumpled on the mansion floor with blood oozing from the large bite in her neck.

"So I'm..." Lily took in a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf now?" She asked fearfully, she knew there was no shame in being a werewolf, Remus had clearly shown her that, but she knew it would alter her life a great deal. Emmeline shook her head; Lily felt both relieved and confused, how could she _not _be a werewolf if she was bitten by one?

"We brought you out of there. Remus said you needed a _venenum lupus _potion to stop the venom before it reached your heart. None of us are clever enough to make it though." Emmeline cut herself short and Lily found herself suddenly frustrated. Someone had saved her, why was she not being told who?

"Who made it then, if it wasn't one of the Order? Please, just tell me the truth." Lily said, looking at Emmeline; she needed to know even if it was not what she wanted to hear.

"Snape. Snape saved you; he was the only one who could concoct such a potion." Emmeline said quietly. Lily felt as if her stomach had dropped away through the floor. She couldn't believe that Snape had helped her after so long. Her heart wanted to sing that there was still good inside her old friend, but her heart also felt saddened that he had not stayed around.

"Severus was here?" She said simply. Emmeline nodded slowly, she had wanted to avoid telling Lily who had saved her, after all the pain Snape had caused her, and she just wanted to protect her friend. "Can you get James for me, please?" Lily asked, Emmeline nodded and left the room. Why would Severus save her? After all she was who severed their ties, and how had James allowed him to treat her? Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Looking up, Lily saw James standing there, despite the dark circles under his eyes and the thin lines on his brow which betrayed the stress and the sleepless nights of the past few days; when his eyes fell on her, alive and well, a great weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders and a youthful, boyish smile spread across his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and took both of her hands in his and kissed them.

"Thank God..." He whispered his eyes suddenly watery. Lily felt herself tearing up again and wished for nothing more than to hug him and silence his fears, but she knew she must have answers first.

"Emmeline said Severus saved me." Lily said slowly. She expected James to be angry or sulky at the thought of his arch – rival saving his fiancé. But to her great surprise and relief, he was neither, instead a half – smile flashed across his face and he nodded.

"Yes. Yes he did. He was the only one who knew the potion; it's strange, when I went to him, I expected him to refuse. I wouldn't have blamed him; after all I did to him at school. But when he heard you were in danger, he accepted. I guess he must still care for you." James said, he felt overjoyed that Snape had saved her, but he knew in his heart of hearts that it was not just his and Lily's past friendship that swayed his decision. He knew that Snape harboured far stronger feelings for Lily than just mere friendship, but he would not voice those thoughts now. Everyone had been put under enough strain, Lily especially.

"There was me thinking that all his humanity had left him when he plunged himself into the Dark Arts. I guess there is still a great deal of good in him." Lily murmured, more to herself than James, then a sudden idea struck her. "I should thank him, I feel terrible that he left before I had a chance to say thank you." James looked at her sceptically, sure Snape had saved her life and shown that he wasn't all bad, but that did not mean he trusted him with Lily by himself.

"Do you know where he is?" Lily asked, although she already knew the answer. James shook his head, then seeing her crestfallen expression, he added.

"But Moody might, he keeps tabs on many people."

That is how Lily found herself standing outside the dark terraced house in Spinner' End, her heart pumping madly in her chest. She had not been down this street since she was thirteen years old, when she had insisted on walking Severus home.

Trying to calm the erratic drum roll in her chest, she knocked on the large, heavy door. There were several minutes of uninterrupted silence, Lily waiting, biting her bottom lip, she needed to do this now before the remainder of her courage failed her. Then, just as she was about to turn away. The door swung open. It was hard to say who looked more surprised. Severus was dressed in his traditional black robes, but his face, which was usually so composed was now filled with so many emotions that it was hard to name a single one.

"Hello Severus." Lily croaked, her voice had momentarily forgotten how to work as she looked at her old childhood friend.

"Hello Lily." Snape said evenly, though his face was still a mask of shock and awkwardness.

"May...may I come in?" Lily asked, she felt thoroughly silly now. Snape nodded and stood aside for her to enter. He lead her through to a dimly lit room, which Lily assumed was a sitting room, but it was neither homely nor welcoming. There were shelves upon shelves of books and each corner of the room was decorated with a mesh of cobwebs. The entire house seemed to have been forgotten by time itself.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked as he took a seat opposite hers. Lily looked up at him and tried once again to gather her small amount of courage.

"I wanted to thank you. Without you I would be dead. Thank you so much for saving my life, Severus." Lily said, her voice was less hoarse now, but Severus could detect the hint of tears in her throat. He did not know how to react. He had not expected to see her again, let alone be thanking him for saving her.

"Ofcourse I did. We were good friends once, Lily. Best friends, I never wanted to see anything bad happen to you." Lily felt her cheeks redden at his words, but still there were unanswered questions which were digging into the back of her mind.

"Why? Why did you do it? I was the one who ended our friendship and you still save me." Snape looked hurt by her words and Lily thought, for one terrible moment, that she had pushed him too far and that he would throw her out. Instead, he put his head in his hands as he continued.

"Lily...I know why you ended our friendship and you had every right to. What I did...what I _said _was unforgivable and I hate myself everyday for it. But you must know that I still care for you. I would never let anything happen to you if I could prevent it. That's why I saved you. I did it for you and not for _James._" Snape said, Potter's name felt like a bad taste on his tongue, but he knew that he made Lily happy and that was all he had ever wanted for her: happiness. He looked up to see quiet tears spilling down her pale cheeks, noticing his gaze, she tried to discreetly wipe them away.

"I always knew, even when we were no longer friends that you were a good man. Deep down. You showed that the other day and again now. Please don't ever lose that." Lily whispered, her eyes still shining. "I know we have chosen separate paths and that we may never be what we once were...but I would like to try and be friends. Please?" the pleading in her brilliant green eyes made some ice wall in Snape's heart melt just a little. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Lily gave him a smile of unalloyed joy, her eyes watery once again.

"I must go now. Thank you Sev, for everything." The sound of his old childhood nickname made Snape's heart do a pancake flip. He nodded once again. He walked her to the front door and let her out; once she had gone, he leaned against the wooden barrier and gave a deep sigh. Despite the dust and the musty odour of the house, he felt that the air was fresher than ever before.

"Lily, what is this _big news _that you had to tell me?" James half – whined as Lily dragged him into her apartment from a game of Exploding Snap with Sirius, Remus and Peter. Lily rolled her eyes and picked up a decorative card that was lying on the kitchen counter top. Upon closer inspection, James saw that it was not a card, it was an invitation.

_You are invited to the wedding of Vernon Dursley and Petunia Evans_

_ Please RSVP as soon as possible._

James looked up at his fiancé, still nonplussed. Lily gave an exasperated sigh.

"James! Its an invitation to Petunia's wedding. And I can take a guest, please come with me." Lily said, gazing at him with imploring eyes.

"Lil, I still don't see why you want to go. After the way your sister has treated you, why should you bother?" Lily gave him a sudden steely look and James suddenly felt rather afraid of his fiancé.

"Because she's my sister and this might be the perfect opportunity to try and set things right between us, and plus, my Mum has had to put up with several months of non – stop wedding natter, the least I can do is show up and try to save her." Lily said, a hint of a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. James smiled, giving in.

"Fine. We'll make an appearance, but you have to keep me away from that Vernon Dursley or there will be a wedding they never forget." Lily tried her best to look serious but soon joined James in laughter.

Petunia's wedding was held at the local church, which was decorated in the colour scheme of bright orange and cream; personally, Lily found they gave her a headache.

Lily and James mingled politely with the other guests outside of the church, participating in the usual small talk, until Lily finally spotted her mother. She rushed over to her and gave her a long hug.

"So glad you could make it. Oh, hello there, James." Mrs Evans said, slightly rushed.

"How is Tuney?" Lily asked. Her mother gave a half exasperated, half joyful expression.

"Oh, you know. She's happy that this day has finally come, but she is terribly stressed." Mrs Evans said and she looked as if she was suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

Once inside the church, Lily and James sat in the middle pew and looked around them; Lily could almost picture her wedding now, although she would want far more subtle tones. Then the organ began to play and everyone stood up as the two bridesmaids, dressed in bright orange dresses walked down the aisle. James leaned over to whisper something in Lily's ear.

"No offence. But the bridesmaids look like cheese puffs. Especially that one – who is she?" Lily suppressed a small giggle as she looked at the second bridesmaid.

"That's Vernon's sister, Marge. Be careful though, she breeds bulldogs – she might set one on you." Lily whispered back, still smirking slightly.

"I lived with Sirius for three years, I think I can deal with a little dog." Lily had to hold her breath to prevent herself from bursting out laughing.

Then Petunia and her uncle walked down the aisle. As Lily looked at her sister, one word entered into her mind: Beautiful.

Petunia's usual straight, brunette locks had been twisted into ringlets, which softened her angular face. They cream satin dress hugged her slim figure and her primrose tiara lit up her dark tresses. Lily felt at once, like everybody else in the room, simply happy at her sister's wedding day.

The service was traditional but lovely and the reception, which was held in the local town hall, was equally as delightful. Lily nodded to certain people as she made her way over to her sister, who was in the middle of the room with her new husband and his sister. Just as Lily got close to them, she heard Marge say something that made her world feel like it had crumbled into nothing.

"Sister? Oh, that's right. I heard Vernon telling me about her. Bit of a bad egg with a wastrel of a boyfriend." Lily stopped dead. She knew that she and Petunia had never seen completely eye to eye but this really was one step too far. Walking up to Petunia, she grapped her hand and pulled her behind an empty pillar on the other side of the room.

"I'm a bad egg? And James is a wastrel?" Lily choked out, anger and hurt rendering her almost incoherent. Petunia simply stared at her, wide eyed, clearly humiliated at being caught out. "I am sorry you think so little of me. At least you and Vernon have a lot of distastes in common. I hope you are very happy together." With a quiet sob, Lily pushed past her sister, who was still staring blankly, and fled from the room. James, seeing the disturbance, excused himself and followed after her. He found her sitting on the wall , in front of the building, tears smudging her mascara.

"Lily, what happened?" James asked, sitting carefully next to her and rubbing her back soothingly. Lily drew a shuddering sigh.

"My _own sister _is ashamed of me. No matter what I do or who I try to be – I can never, never fit into her perfect little world. I will always be the thorn in her side. A reminder that not all is pitch perfect in her life." She said, looking anywhere but at James.

"Lil, Lil look at me." Lily turned to look into his handsome face and saw that it was deadly serious. "I understand that she is your sister and you want to make things right between you. I completely understand. But she cannot treat you like this – you have no reason to apologise for who you are. You are perfect, she has nothing to be ashamed of by calling you her sister. Heck, she has a lot to be proud of, if she can't see that, then it's her loss. Never think you are less than what you are because of what others say. Never." Lily tried to smile at his words as he cupped her face in his hands and planted a tender kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips, despite the situation, he could always be counted on to make her feel better.

"Do you want to go back in or do you want to go home?" James asked, his arm still around her waist.

"I think I would like to go back in. Might as well show my sister that I don't scare that easily." She said, smiling cheekily and James chuckled.

"There's my girl." Taking a tissue from her bag, Lily wiped her smudged make up and turned to James for approval. Nodding, he took her hand and with a deep breath they descended once again into the bustle of the reception. Oh well, Lily thought, perhaps being a 'bad egg' might not be so terrible.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter – what do you think will happen between Severus and Lily? And do you think Lily and Petunia's relationship is completely ruined. Please read and review – I love your suggestions – couldn't write half of what I do without them! Thanks – Em x**


	11. A Christmas to Remember

**11. A Christmas to Remember**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter universe. All rights to J.K Rowling**

December came around at last, bringing with a bitterly icy wind which bit at the bodies of its unsuspecting victims and brutally rattled the last brown leaves off the trees. But Lily did not notice this brutality as she drove down the small avenue with James to her mother's house, as she pointed out the glistening tree branches and the newly erected Christmas decorations. For the most part, Lily didn't like public holidays; they were too corny or too prestigious or just a way for big companies to make lots of money – but Christmas, she loved.

"You are always very joyful this time of year – very _merry._" James said, looking at her lovingly and placing a hand on her knee. She smiled over at him as she flicked on the indicator and pulled into her mother's small driveway and saw to her dismay another silver car that she recognised all too well. She leaned her head back on the headrest and gave a long groan.

"What's wrong?" James asked, looking around him for a sign of danger or upset. Lily closed her eyes and sucked in a deep, calming breath.

"That's Vernon's car. Petunia is here." Lily said, barely audible, James' face also fell as he thought of the two people who had treated Lily with such disrespect.

"Perhaps...perhaps it will be alright. Maybe it'll be good to be together at this time." James said, trying and failing to sound positive, but Lily smiled gratefully at his effort nonetheless.

"Maybe. I haven't spoken to her since my...my little rant at her at the wedding. Oh well. 'Tis the season to be jolly." Lily said, giving a humourless laugh and climbed out of the car.

They walked up to the front door, and bracing themselves, knocked three times. There was a bustle from inside, then the door swung open and an overjoyed Mrs Evans flew out and embraced her younger daughter.

"Oh, hello darling! You're looking lovely." She released her daughter, allowing her to breath and turned to James and enveloped him in a bone – crushing hug.

"Hello Mrs Evans, are you well." James gasped as he wondered if his ribs were still intact. Mrs Evans pulled back and gave him a stern look.

"We'll have none of that _Mrs Evans _nonsense thank you. You can call me 'Mum' and I am very well thank you and yourself? How's your family?" This prompted a discussion about James' work at the Ministry of Magic and about his family's health. Lily smiled happily at her mother's acceptance and approval of her fiancé. Lily knew that after her father had left, her mother had found it incredibly difficult to trust any man again, especially where her daughters were concerned; so to see her mother be so content in James' company made her heart sing.

"...is that right Lily?" Mrs Evan's voice made her snap back to reality.

"Sorry, what?"

"James was just telling me that you are working in the medical side of magic."

"Yes. I am working on Pharmaceutical Potions – it's fascinating. " Lily said, her eyes lighting up at the mention of her job. Mrs Evans nodded, glad that her daughter had found an occupation that was both suitable and inspiring.

"Well, I am afraid, it has just been the same old here. But now we can have a nice family dinner." Mrs Evans said happily, as she entered the large, open sitting room. "Petunia, Lily and James are here." Lily held her breath as she followed her mother in. Petunia and Vernon were sitting on the main sofa which was in the middle of the room; they both looked up at their mother's announcement. Lily locked eyes with Petunia and she had a strong urge to run out of the room, but she knew she must stay for her mother's sake. James, sensing the obvious tension in the room, stepped forward and extended his hand towards Vernon politely, Vernon looked at James' hand as if it had just crawled out of a deep dark hole, then he gingerly shook it, releasing it quickly.

"It's lovely to see you again Petunia, Vernon." Lily said quietly, her voice resembling that of a terrified mouse. James nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Beautiful wedding, really lovely." James said and Lily smiled a beautiful smile at him, truly grateful for all his efforts to diffusion the uneasy atmosphere. Vernon sniffed importantly.

"Yes it was wasn't it? Then again, I can have only the best for my Petunia." He said proudly. Lily had to strong resist the urge to roll her eyes; she knew she should be thrilled that this man wanted to take such good care of her sister, but she felt that a lot of Vernon's doting was due to the fact that he wanted to show just how well off he was.

"Mum, do you want any help with the dinner?" Lily asked suddenly, before now, Mrs Evans had been watching the proceedings in apprehensive silence. Turning to her youngest daughter, she smiled and shook her head.

"That's all right dear, not much to do really. You just sit back and relax. I just have to cook the vegetables and then we will be ready." Lily gave her Mum an appreciative smile and then walked out into the garden, to her favourite childhood spot.

Lily sat down on the wooden bench of the swing which hung under the large beech tree at the end of the Evans' garden. James sat next to her and rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"We that was uncomfortable." Lily said, exasperatedly. James chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do." He said, feeling very lost and useless all of a sudden.

"There is not much you could do. Tuney is unusually stubborn, like me. It will take a lot to change her view. Speak of the devil." She said suddenly, looking in the direction of the house; following her gaze, James saw the bony figure of Petunia walking towards them. Lily expected her to simply tell her dinner was ready and then return to the house, but instead, she came up to the swing and looked directly at her sister.

"Could I talk to my sister in private please?" James nodded and giving Lily one more pat on the back, he walked back into the house. Petunia watched him leave and then awkwardly took a place next to Lily on the swing.

"Lily I –"

"Petunia –"They both started at the same time, then they both stopped and each waited for the other to start.

"You go first." Petunia said as she sat back slightly in the swing." Lily looked down at her feet, her guilt making her nervous.

"I am really sorry for what I said at the wedding. I was upset about what I overheard, I know that's no excuse. Can you forgive me?" Lily said cautiously as she chanced a glance at her sister, and saw to her surprise, not a look of anger or contempt, instead Petunia wore the same mask of guilt.

"You shouldn't have overheard it because it should have never have been said. You may be different from me but you are my sister and possibly the best anyone could ask for. I wanted to apologise," Lily tilted her head and looked at her sister, obviously confused. "I am sorry for not being your sister, for eight years I have not been a sister to you, because well...well, I was jealous – you were right all along. I am sorry for not being the sister you deserved. Can you ever forgive me?" Petunia asked, her bony face was rather flushed and her eyes puffy. Lily had lost all words, feeling tears of happiness falling down her cheeks, she nodded vigorously. Then, slightly awkwardly, the two sisters embraced, laughing through their tears. Perhaps now, now they could be a real family again.

James watched the embrace from the kitchen window and felt his face stretch into a wide smile. He had never been Petunia's biggest fan, he would admit, but he knew that her sister's approval meant everything to Lily, so seeing them putting their differences behind them, made Lily happy and therefore James was happy too.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs Evans called and for the first time in a long while the Evans' were able to enjoy a happy, relaxed Christmas dinner.

"Hey, Remus, Emmeline glad you could make it!" Sirius called as Remus and Emmeline apparated into Sirius' apartment. Although it was a simple apartment, Sirius had decorated it tastefully with tinsel and mistletoe which was wound round the archaic light fitting and the tinsel was draped over the four corners of each room.

"Hey, Padfoot." Remus said, giving Sirius a brotherly hug, whilst he gave Emmeline a kiss on the cheek. "You've really outdone yourself this year." Remus said, nodding approvingly around the room.

"It all looks wonderful, Sirius. Who else is here?" Emmeline asked as she looked around for any sign of her friends.

"Alice and Frank are in the kitchen _cooking," _Sirius said, sharing a sly smile with Remus. "Although I think that was just an excuse for them to share some Christmas kisses. Then, Poppy will be here in a bit, Peter couldn't make it – had to stay with his Mum (Emmeline noticed an eye – roll at this) and then Marlene is putting the last of the decorations on the tree." Sirius finished, smiling proudly at his organising skills.

"Marlene?" Emmeline asked quickly. "As in Marlene McKinnon?" Sirius nodded and then he realised that he needed to explain further.

"We bumped into eachother after Auror training, she just joined this week, and we got talking and I invited her to my party and she accepted." Sirius said, his tone was even but both Emmeline and Remus instantly noticed a childlike happiness that was dancing in his eyes.

"Well, well, well. I wouldn't have expected that." Remus whispered to Emmeline as they followed Sirius through to the lounge where an exceptionally pretty blonde – haired woman was levitating multicoloured bubals onto a gigantic fir tree.

"I know, but then again, he did always have an eye for her at Hogwarts." Emmeline mumbled back, smiling at Remus as she did so. "Marlene- it's great to see you again." She said as she gave the younger woman a welcoming hug.

"I know it's been a while." Marlene said, smiling a welcome at Remus. "You two look great, how is adulthood treating you?"

"Well, you know, Moody's a slave driver but it'll all be worth it in the end." Remus said gently as he put an arm around Emmeline's waist. Marlene nodded and then went back to decorating the tree. Emmeline took the chance to give Sirius a knowing smile – catching her expression, Sirius looked at her blankly.

"What?" He demanded. Emmeline chuckled inwardly, Sirius was still as clueless as ever when it came to girls.

"Oh, nothing Black, nothing." She said quietly as she walked past him, leaving Sirius utterly dumbfounded.

"That was a wonderful meal – your Mum sure can cook." James said, patting his full stomach as they walked down the quiet and dimly lit street.

"Yeah, pity I didn't inherit her talent." Lily joked; James curled his arm round her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Nah! You can cook fine, love. And anyway, cooking is not the only way to a man's heart." He said dramatically, causing them both to chuckle. Lily loved times like this, where they could talk about being a couple, about their likes and dislikes and just to forget about the war that was slowly raging around them. "What are you thinking?" James asked her suddenly; she looked up into his face which was almost lost in the semi – darkness.

"Just how nice it is to have these times together. Just to be an everyday couple. Without the pressure of the war." James leaned down to kiss her. But Lily should have known it was far too good to last, as a sudden, deafening _crack _filled the night air. Lily and James spun round to see Hannah, the Potters' house elf standing before them, looking upset and frightened.

"Hannah, what is it? What's wrong?" James asked hurriedly as he peered at the little elf.

"Master James...it's...it's...your parents, sir. Their house was attacked, by Death Eaters – they have been taken to St. Mungo's." James felt his entire insides twist into a painful knot. Why were his parents attacked?

Lily looked at James who was just staring blankly at the ground in shock; quickly she turned to the small elf in front of her.

"Can you take us to St. Mungo's?" She asked Hannah kindly, the elf nodded, her sorrowful round eyes, staring at Lily. "Then please escort us there." She said. The small elf held out one over-sized hand and taking James' hand in her own, she took hold of the elf.

The next moment they were in a clean, white hospital room. In front of them was a desk, with a kind looking woman sitting behind it, sorting papers.

"Excuse me," Lily began, approaching the desk. The woman looked up and smiled at her. "We are looking for Mr and Mrs Potter, we were told they were brought here not long ago." The woman began to look through some clipboards, running her finger down the names until she stopped

"Ah yes. Joanna and Rhys Potter, they were brought in half an hour ago with burn injuries and concussion." Then looking at Lily again, she asked "Are you a family member."

"James," Lily said, pointing towards James who was still looking into space with a fixed blank look. "He is their son, I am his fiancé." Lily said, the woman smiled sadly at them as she walked round the desk.

"Alright. I will go and ask the Healer treating them." The woman said as she stared to walk off before Lily stopped her.

"Could you also provide James with a Stimulation Potion – I think he's gone into shock." She said looking at James worriedly. The woman nodded once and walked off quickly.

Lily directed James towards the waiting chairs and sat him down. A moment later, a nurse returned with a vial of red liquid. Lily took it from her and placed in James' cold hands.

"Here drink this, it'll help." James, numbly obliged and drained the vial. Very slowly, he felt some heat come back to his fingers and toes and then the heat spread gradually through the rest of his body.

They sat in the waiting area for about half an hour, watching people being brought in with all manner of injuries and ailments.

"I will go and let Sirius know. If he asks, do you want him to come?" Lily asked, James looked at her blankly and shook his head, he did not want Sirius to see him, not like this. Lily nodded and apparated. In her absence, many thoughts began to swirl through his mind. Why had the Death Eaters attacked his parents? They had been aurors, he supposed, but they had retired years ago, while James was still at school. Had the Death eaters been after something or had they gone after the Potters purposefully?

These thoughts were still occupying his brain when a small crack signalled Lily's return; she sat down once again beside him and took his hand. Then the sound of a throat being clearly snapped them both out of their trances.

"Hello there. I am Healer Medicus. I have treated your parents. They were hit with both the Cruciatus Curse and the stunning spell, thankfully neither lasted any length of time. Your mother has sustained an injury to the head but it's just a skin break, no internal bleeding and your father has several broken ribs, but nothing fatal. They will both make a full recovery." Medicus concluded and it was as if the sun had risen after a thousand years of darkness. James heaved a huge sigh of relief and Lily, with legs like jelly, stood up and shook hands with the Healer, thanking him.

"May I see them?" James asked, standing up quickly.

"They are asleep at the moment, but you can see them if you wish." Healer Medicus led them through the serpentine corridors of the hospital and then a large white room. Looking through the large glass window, James saw the figures of his mother and father lying asleep in the beds. They both had tubes connected to their bodies and the opposite wall was constantly changing to present their progress. James felt his insides slowly begin to unwind. They were not a hundred percent, but they were alive and they were to make a full recovery. Feeling happy tears spill down his cold cheeks, he pulled Lily close and kissed her on the forehead. This had certainly been a Christmas to remember.

**Well I hope you like that **** I can't believe how warm it is now, so good **** Thank you to Imp97 for the inspiration for the Lily/Petunia make up – how long do you think it will last? Thanks for reading & please review – love hearing your opinions. Have a great day – Em xx **


	12. Once Defied

**12. Once Defied**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter universe. All rights to J.K Rowling**

As the weeks went by, Mr and Mrs Potter began to recover. The broken ribs and the head injury healed, and they were soon almost back to their old selves. James went to visit them almost every day after work and between Auror training, he was both amazed and overjoyed by their speedy recovery.

On the day before they were due to be discharged, Mr Potter told his son to sit down.

"We wanted to talk to you – both of us." Rhys Potter began, looking over at his wife, who nodded her approval. "This accident, well it made us realise a few things. We are not going to be around forever, and with this damn old war, it is a pretty precarious existence. So we wanted to give you something – something for both you and Lily." Rhys looked suddenly very tired and Joanna took over explaining things.

"Well, we wanted to give you some money...enough for you to live comfortably...and if you want...not to have to work all the time – we can see how straining it has been on you, to work and continue your Auror training." James stared at his parents, shocked.

"I can't...can't take your money." He said, shaking his head, how could he allow his parents to give him so much when they still needed to be provided for.

"Yes, you can. We want you to have it; don't worry about us, there is still more than enough in Gringotts to keep us in a comfortable position. Please James, this is what we want for you, for both of you." Joanna Potter concluded, looking at her son with eyes full of love and pride. James looked to each of his parents, he nodded at last.

"If this is what you want, then I will accept it; but if you ever need any of it back, we will pay you back. I promise." The Potters smiled at their son, amazed to see how much he had grown and what a wonderful young man he was becoming.

"We know you would, son." Mr Potter said "But hopefully it will never come to that. We have faith in the world you are trying to build, we want to be able to think we were some help in making it happen." James smiled at them both and he felt the fire of determination and strength which had been dwindling the last few days, roar back up into full strength.

The next auror meeting was packed, the membership had certainly grown over the last few weeks and it made Lily proud to see just how many wizards and witches were brave enough to stand against Voldemort.

There was a great deal of chatter as old and new friends talked amongst themselves and caught up with eachother. Then the mood instantly changed as Moody entered the room with a very grave look on his face.

"Alright. This was going to be just a normal meeting but I have just been informed that a Death Eater raid began a few minutes ago near Hogsmeade. So let's see how much your training has taught you." He growled loudly. Heart pounding against her ribs, Lily and James apparated. The scene that they appeared on what one of absolute chaos; there were Death Eaters everywhere, some duelling Order officials, others attacking civilians.

"_Stupefy!_" Lily shouted as she saw a Death Eater aiming a spell at a child. The Death Eater was thrown against a wall and the child scuttled away.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" came a shout from behind James, spinning round he saw a Death Eater aim the Killing Curse straight at him, before he had a chance to react, a Shield Charm was thrown up, looking over, he saw Sirius producing the Charm, while Poppy stunned the Death Eater.

"Thanks." James breathed; Sirius gave him a grin and a shrug, then ran off into the battle.

James spun round again and saw Remus and Emmeline duelling three Death Eaters at once while Lily and Marlene were each fighting off one. James threw several curses at Death Eaters as they prepared to kill civilians. Then, hearing a low laugh behind him, James turned. He saw someone he had wished to never see again. Fenrir Greyback.

"Well, Potter, apparently we didn't deter you enough last time." He said in a low, threatening growl. "Pity. How does it feel knowing you almost let her die?" Greyback taunted as his eyes flicked over to Lily who was in the heat of battle. James had to resist the urge to rib Greyback's head off.

"She is stronger than you can ever imagine. All of us are." He said, hoping his brave words would hide his shivers.

"Brave words, but such _false hope_." Greyback spat. "Maybe I should bite her again, just to show you how wrong you are, she was so _delicious _after all." James was shaking again, but this time out of anger. Throwing a curse at Greyback, they began to duel. Greyback was a furious fighter, but James was faster as he threw curse after curse at his enemy. Then, just as he was sure he had beaten the werewolf, all went deadly still. Looking around, James immediately saw why. Standing in the middle of the street, with is black robes shrouding his gaunt form, was Voldemort himself.

"Oh dear, I send you to deal with some troublesome civilians and some glorified wizards," Voldemort cast a sneering look at the Auror officials. "and yet you still find yourselves beaten." Voldemort's voice was even but there was a subtle knife's edge to his words that made the spines tingle of aurors and death eaters alike. Suddenly Voldemort's scarlet eyes locked on James and he gave a quiet gasp.

"James Potter," James felt all eyes turned to him as he felt his stomach drop through the floor. "I was aggrieved to hear that you had turned down my offer of joining my ranks." Voldemort said as he stepped closer and closer to James who with great effort was able to prevent his feet from turning and running in the other direction. Running was cowardice and he was no coward. "Perhaps I can persuade you."

"No!" A voice cried, looking over, James saw to his horror, that the cry had come from Lily. Voldemort walked quickly over to her, his red eyes surveyed her with a mixture of contempt and fury.

"I should have known you would want to protect your _fiancé," _Lily felt her eyes widen, Voldemort smirked at her shock. "Ofcourse, I know everything about you two and your relationship. Well, well, well," Voldemort hissed, using a long, white finger to lift Lily's chin. "You are a beauty aren't you? But looks do not overcome blood, why would Potter waste his time on a Mudblood when he could have others of a much more pure nature." Lily snatched her chin out of Voldemort's grasp and glared at him, but James could see the wetness of tears in her burning green eyes, surely she could not believe him?

"I may not be _pure _but I am still better than you!" Lily said through gritted teeth. All the amusement left Voldemort's eyes as he slapped Lily across the face; the sound resounded around the street and James was restrained as he tried to run over to her.

"You, _Mudblood, _need to be taught a lesson." Voldemort whispered with a sickening smile. He turned to James and waved his wand. "_Imperio_." He said, and a sudden dreamy feeling came over James as he felt his free will melt away and was completely under Voldemort's control. "James – Kill Lily." Voldemort whispered. There was a great cry as Lily and James' friends ran forward, but all were restrained by Death Eaters, despite their struggles.

James turned to Lily, who was now held back by two Death Eaters.

"James, please it's me! You know me!" Lily called as she tried, unsuccessfully to break through Voldemort's spell. James raised his wand as he prepared to utter the final spell. "James, you love me! You're not going to be able to live with yourself if you do this!"

"Kill her!" Voldemort hissed again.

"James please!"

"NOW!" James began to open his mouth.

"James!"

"NO!" James cried, finally breaking out of the curse. "_Stupefy!_" Caught unexpected, the curse hit Voldemort and he was thrown backwards. In one motion, battle continued as the aurors began to duel the Death Eaters once again. James ran over to Lily.

"Are you alright?" Lily nodded, he helped her up and they raised their wands as Voldemort resurfaced. He turned his scarlet eyes on the young couple, his anger practically radiating out of him.

"Do not think this is over – it has just begun!" Voldemort screamed at them, then in one movement, he was gone.

Seeing their master disappear, many Death Eaters also vanished. Lily looked up at James and saw her thoughts reflected in his eyes – this was anything but over.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Sirius asked, as he and Marlene entered the Healer's tent and found James and Lily sitting on two of the beds.

"Yes, we're alright. Minor scratches. How about you?" Lily asked, nodding at Marlene's bandaged shoulder. She looked down at her wound and gave a small shrug with the other shoulder.

"Nothing really – just a small burn." Sirius gave her a kiss on the head, then gave Lily a small hug. He placed a comforting hand on James' shoulder, making him look up. He smiled and nodded at Sirius' unspoken question.

"Well, we'll go home and get some dinner. We'll see you two later – take it easy!" Sirius said, stressing the last bit, then with a crack, he and Marlene disapparated.

"James," Lily asked softly, James looked at her, the dark circles under his hazel eyes more pronounced than ever. "Are you alright?" He nodded, then shook his head.

"I don't know Lil. You heard what He said, he's not going to give up until he's got rid of us. How can we fight against such evil, why should we carry on if we never win?" Lily was lost for words. James was usually so strong, and here he was practically giving up.

"There was something that my mother told me when I was little. She said that we all have meanness in us by we've got goodness too – and the only thing worth living for is the good." She looked over and saw James staring at her with wonder. She smiled and gave him a small, sweet kiss. "Now, let's go home." She whispered against his lips.

Remus was washing the dishes as Emmeline came in, wiping the last of the mud and dust from the fight off her hands. She looked at Remus' back and all her feelings of worry and sadness came flooding back to her as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Remus, this battle has got me thinking."Remus stopped what he was doing and turned to her, wiping his hands dry. He gave her a questioning look. "Well, it's shown me that everything is so...so uncertain, that we have to live in the moment because in the next, it might be gone." She continued, hot tears now stinking the back of her eyes, making her blink more rapidly.

"Yes things are uncertain, so we have to keep hold of what we want and love." Remus said, pulling Emmeline into a loving embrace. She breathed in the sweet, earthy smell of him.

"What I want is to be with you." She whispered. Remus pulled her back and looked into her eyes. "Please." She whispered.

"Em, you know how...how dangerous that might be." He said as he thought back to all the cautions the Healers had told him to take.

"Please," She said, the tears strained her voice, making Remus' heart ache. "Please, I want to know that you love me that is the only certain thing now. Please." She said, her voice now barely audible. Remus looked down, his heart pulling him one way, whilst his reason was pulling him another. Looking back into her dark brown eyes, he nodded. Emmeline gave a happy sigh as the tears she had tried so hard to restrain slipped down her cheeks. Remus took her hand and she allowed herself to be escorted to the bedroom.

Emmeline woke up a couple of hours later. She turned her head to look at Remus, but he wasn't there. Feeling confused, she sat up, and then she felt a pain on her left shoulder. Looking at it, Emmeline saw that there were several red scratches; they were not overly deep but they still stung. As she pulled back the sheet to get up, she saw other, similar marks across her body, on her legs and her stomach, there were also some on her back as she saw in the mirror. Ignoring the small objections that the scratches made, she pulled on her clothes.

As she walked down the stairs, she saw Remus through the window, out in the garden. She hurried down the stairs and pulled open the small back door. She walked tentatively over to him and placed a soothing hand on his arm. He looked up at her touch and Emmeline could see he had been crying.

"Remus...?" She began softly, but he quickly cut her off.

"I shouldn't have done it. I knew I shouldn't have done it, I am so, so sorry I hurt you." Remus said, he looked ashamed at himself.

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." She said, desperately wanting to comfort him.

"It's not fine, not fine at all. I let my feelings get a hold of my instincts and now...now I've hurt you."

"This is _my fault _I asked you to do it. Please, please don't be angry at yourself." Emmeline said, her eyes searching Remus' as she tried to convince of her words.

"I can never let myself go like that again. I can't make love to you again...I'm sorry." With that he went quickly back into the house. Emmeline stared blankly at the space where he had been. She had ruined it – all by herself, she had ruined the most perfect thing in her life. Feeling tears of anger and anguish pouring down her cheeks, her mind went instantly to the solution. _Lily. _Lily would know what to do – she always did.

Lily looked up from her notes on Tissue Healing Potions as a crack filled the silence of her apartment.

"Em?" Lily questioned as a sobbing Emmeline rushed into the room and flung herself into Lily's hug. "Em, what's wrong?" Emmeline took several deep breaths to steady herself.

"I've..ruined..it..all." Emmeline said between hiccups. Lily stared at her, completely confused. What on earth did she mean?

"I don't understand. What have you ruined?" Lily asked as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Everything with me and Remus." She whispered. Her tears had stopped now, but her eyes were still red and puffy and her voice was hoarse.

"How? How could you ruin it?"

"Well, Remus and I..." Emmeline began, slightly embarrassed to say such a thing to her friend. Thankfully, Lily's eyes widened as she understood what her friend meant.

"Oh, right! Well...how could that have...ruined anything?" Lily asked, she had been told before that love making was one the things that made a relationship even stronger.

"Well, when I woke up. I saw all these...these scratches over me. He said he had done them during the... He said he would never do it again. He blames himself, but it was _me _who asked him to do it. I love him and I don't care about what he is or whatever complications that might bring. I love him for who he is...but now...I've ruined it all." Lily nodded slowly as she brought all the information together.

"Why did you come to me?" Lily asked suddenly. She had no experience in this sort of thing and she was the last person she would have come t for advice on it.

"Well, you must have...haven't you?" Emmeline asked, to her great surprise, Lily shook her head. "You haven't?!" Emmeline asked, completely taken aback.

"No," Lily said, she looked down her cheeks blushing furiously. "In my family, we have always...waited for marriage before doing it." Lily said, she was sure that her face was the same colour as her hair by this point and she looked anywhere but at her friend.

"So what do you think I should do?" Emmeline asked tentatively, looking at her embarrassed friend.

"Well, not that I'm any sort of expert...but...everything you just said, don't tell me – tell Remus, he needs to know exactly how you feel and that you are not scared or worried and that he doesn't need to be either. Just be honest with him, he is a good guy – he just doesn't want to hurt you, but you just have to make him see your side." Lily said, smiling encouragingly at Emmeline, who grinned at her and reached across and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you! I knew you would be able to help!" Emmeline said happily and with a small crack, she disapparated. As the silence descended again, Lily decided that was the most awkward conversation she had ever had. Chuckling to herself, she continued with her notes – some things were never going to change, she would still be embarrassed by the most normal things and she would still be clueless about certain aspects of relationships.

**I hope that was OK! Sorry it has taken a while to update – have been VERY busy **** Please read & review, as always I love hearing your opinions and ideas **** Hope you have a great weekend – Em xx**


	13. Dresses & Talking Things Through

**13. Dresses & Talking Things Through**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter universe. All rights to J.K Rowling.**

As March turned into April and the wedding date drew closer and closer, Lily suddenly realised why Petunia and Alice had been so stressed. There was so much to sort out. She had to choose a menu for the meal, find flowers and most importantly – she needed a dress.

Thankfully, Alice was on hand to sort out that problem, as she woke Lily up early on a Saturday morning.

"Wake up!" Alice called; Lily mumbled something into her pillow which sounded very much like 'five more minutes'. "Come on – UP!" Lily finally gave in as the duvet covers were thrown off her.

"Ok, ok! I'm up. What is it?" Alice smiled sweetly at Lily, whereas most people would have run as fast as they could in the opposite direction at the sight of her scowl.

"I am here to solve your dress problem. We are going shopping!" With that Lily gave a groan and fell back into bed. Alice rolled her eyes, Lily had never, as long as she had known her, been one for shopping. She hated it. "Ok. Well, if you don't want to find a dress – you will have to walk down the aisle _naked!_" This had the desired effect as Lily pulled down the bed sheets and glared at Alice.

"I will not walk down the aisle naked." She hissed, getting out of bed and pulling out an outfit from her wardrobe.

"I doubt James would have any objections." Alice said as she tried to control her giggles. Lily shot a venomous look at her and Alice raised her hands in a universal sign of surrender and promptly left the room.

Ten minutes later, Lily came down the stairs. She was dressed in completely muggle attire of light blue jeans and a white, flowery shirt. Alice was waiting in the hall with Lily's mother; she too was in muggle clothes. Lily had decided she wanted to get her dress from a muggle shop as she felt that it would put her mother more at ease.

They took the bus into the heart of London and they began scouting around for the bridal stores. The streets were packed and after half an hour, Lily felt that this whole exercise was a lost cause; she would walk down the aisle naked if it was simpler than this.

"Lily – here!" Lily heard Alice call from somewhere in the crowd; moving towards the voice, she found Alice practically hopping outside a large store window. The display was quite plain but beautiful. There was a white and gold dress on a mannequin, while the bottom of the display was a simple white satin sheet, with roses littered across it. Deciding that this shop looked far less over the top than all the others, Lily opened the door and walked in.

"Good Morning. How can I help you?" A middle – aged shop assistant asked as she walked up to Lily and Alice. Lily tore her eyes off the selection of sell – binding dresses to talk to the assistant.

"I am looking for a wedding dress." Lily explained.

"Well we have a wide variety of dresses, what colour scheme are you thinking of?" The assistant asked as she and Lily walked over to a long rail full of dresses.

"Yes. My colour scheme is green and white. A more dark green." Lily said, the assistant nodded and walked swiftly down the rail until she came to a small section of green and white dresses.

"Here are our green and white dresses. Which do you think you would like to try on?" Lily scanned the dresses; they she pointed out four that she thought might look alright.

The first threes dresses were not right in the slightest. They were either too fussy or too plain or she did not feel right in them. As she tried on the fourth dress, her heart sank, it was a lovely dress – white with apple – green hemming but something about it just didn't look right. Pulling back the changing room curtain, she stepped out. Alice and her mother looked round at her and Lily could instantly tell that they felt the same as she did.

"Well, it's good. Just –" Her mother began, she could tell her daughter was just not happy in that gown.

"It's just not me." Lily sighed, feeling utterly defeated. "I don't think I will every find anything – I might just have to take your suggestion Alice." She sighed, looking at herself again in the mirror.

"Well, we did just have a new dress in two days ago. Imported from France." The assistant said, she disappeared into the back of the shop. She returned a moment later with dress covered in a plastic cover. Deciding that she might as well give it a shot, Lily carefully took the dress and returned to the changing room. Drawing the curtain, Lily undressed once again and then removed the cover of the new dress. She had to refrain from gasping – it was spectacular.

The dress was plain white, the top part was made of lace with very light green beads carefully stitched into it. On the right hip, the dress was slightly caught up and holding it in place was a single satin lily which was white and green. Her heart quickening, Lily slipped into the dress, all of a sudden she knew that this was the one. Hoping the others would agree, she pulled back the curtain and walked out.

Alice and Mrs Evans stopped their conversation and stared in awe at Lily.

"That's it!" Mrs Evans exclaimed as she jumped up and embraced her daughter.

"You look amazing Lil." Alice said, excitedly clapping her hands together and giving her friend a kiss on the cheek. Even the shop assistant looked a bit teary as Lily turned towards the full length mirror and stared disbelievingly at her reflection.

"Is that me?" She breathed. Mrs Evans walked up behind her daughter and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"You looked stunning, darling. James will know he is the luckiest man in the world when he sees you in this." Mrs Evans said. Lily smiled at her mother, she knew how hard it had been for her mother to let either of her daughters have boyfriends or even get married after the incident with her father, so to see her look so happy at the thought of her wedding was a joy in itself.

"I am going to marry James." Lily said as the full truth of her words hit her. She felt her happiness begin to bubble inside her. "It's really happening." She whispered, more to herself than the others.

At Hogsmeade, James and Sirius were in a similar situation.

"Prongs, why do I have to wear a tie? I thought we finished school to get away from ties!" Sirius complained as he grudgingly did up his cravat.

"Because it is my wedding and I am not having my best man looking like a scruffy dog." James said smirking at Sirius' frustration.

"I am offended! You seem to think I am incapable of looking half – decent." Sirius said in mock horror as he finally put his cravat straight. James snorted.

"Padfoot, throughout seven years of schooling you did not once look _half – decent _ as you put it. Not even at our seventh year ball." James said, smirking as he remembered his best friend's shabby attire at such a formal event – McGonagall hadn't been impressed.

"Fine. Are you happy now?" Sirius said as he turned to his friend. James had to admit, Sirius looked very smart. He was wearing a black coat with tails, a green and black satin waist coat and a white shirt.

"Yes." James said, nodding as he stood next to Sirius and looked at his reflection in the mirror; he hadn't been sure that he would be at all suited to groom attire, but he didn't look too bad – except for his hair which was still sticking out at awkward angles.

"That's a losing battle there, mate. Always has been – always will be." Sirius laughed as James desperately tried to flatten it. "Let's just be glad that Lily didn't marry you for your hair." James shot him a look that obviously said 'shut up'. Laughing, Sirius, returned to the changing room.

James shook his head, his friend would never change. Then he looked back at his reflection, seeing himself in the clothes made it all seem so real. He was going to marry Lily, the woman he had been in love with since he was fifteen. A small, joyous smile spread across his face as he imagined Lily in her white gown – why couldn't time go faster? He thought to himself as he went to change.

Remus was in his apartment, pouring over his Defense Against the Dark Arts books and notes. A couple of days previous, Dumbledore had sent him an owl, asking him whether he would like to apply for the post as DADA Professor. At first, Remus had thought he was joking how could Dumbledore want...someone like him teaching his students but then he remembered all the kindness that the old man had shown him through his school years despite his 'furry little problem' and he decided there was no harm in applying at least.

Remus suddenly looked up as someone clear their throat. He found to both his joy and his horror, Emmeline standing at the door of the room.

"Hi." She said, awkwardly picking at the door.

"Hello. What's up?" Remus said, desperately hoping to break this awful tension between them.

"Remus we haven't talked since...you know." Emmeline began, coming further into the room. "You can't still blame yourself." She said gently.

"No? Why not?" Remus said, feeling the anger he had felt at himself before beginning to resurface. "The first time you give yourself to me and I hurt you. How can I not blame myself." He said, his voice rising slightly; Emmeline stared at him, her eyes wide, then her own anger began to boil inside her.

"God you are so ridiculously stubborn!" Emmeline shouted, taking Remus by surprise. "Can't you see that I don't care about that?! I love you – for you and I wouldn't change anything and I would _never _take it back so please stop blaming yourself." Remus was struck dumb, he didn't know what to say, she had just said she loved him and that she didn't care about his condition.

"Em, I love you too and that's why I can't –" he began.

"No! You are always saying 'can't' or 'shouldn't' for once can you just say 'yes'?" Remus looked into her warm, dark eyes and found that they were brimming with desperate tears.

"Alright. I just don't want to hurt you again. I love you too much to hurt you." He said, moving from his seat and pulling her into a warm hug. He felt her shoulders shaking with sobs and he had to try very hard to hold back his own.

"Thank you." She whispered against his chest. She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes. "Do you want to try again?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips. Remus looked towards his work, then he let his heart lead his feet as they walked out of the room. Work could wait.

"Well that was fun – but I am completely exhausted!" Mrs Evans exclaimed as she feel into the squishy sofa at the Evans house. Lily sank into the seat next to her, with Alice taking the other side. Then, feeling like Lily wished to talk to her mother in private, Alice stood up once again.

"Does anyone want a cuppa?" She asked, both women nodded and Alice bounded off to the kitchen. Lily smiled after her, Alice always knew when she wanted to talk to someone alone.

"Mum," Lily began; she wasn't sure how to say this. Mrs Evans turned to her youngest daughter, smiling. "I wanted to say, I know how hard it was for you to...to trust anyone after what happened with Dad. I just wanted to say...well...thank you. Thank you for letting James in our lives and for approving of our relationship and now our marriage. I know we're both young, but we'll make it work Mum, we will." She said, her mother was looking at her with a look that could only be described as pride.

"Honey, you're right – after Keith, it was very hard for me to trust, especially men. But I can see that James loves you with all his heart and that if he hurt you, he would only be hurting himself. Not all men are like your Father – and you have found a wonderful man and I wish you all the possible happiness with him, my darling." Feeling no words could adequately describe her feelings, Lily leaned forward and gave her mother a loving hug. Sitting back, Lily and her mother saw Alice walking in with a tray of tea and cookies, smiling, she set down the tray on the table and joined the others on the sofa.

"Well we can safely say that you are not going to have to walk down the aisle naked." Alice said matter – of – factly as she picked up a cookie. All three women suddenly burst into laughter.

"Never a dull moment with you, is there Al?" Lily asked once she had been able to compose herself. Alice looked over at her friend and gave her a knowing look.

"Nope – you'd get bored she said." Lily laughed again, pleased to see her best friend and her mother so happy.

Remus and Emmeline lay side by side, smiling at one another. This time had been better, he had been able to control himself and Emmeline had not received any scratches.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked as he looked fondly at his girlfriend. She looked into his face and smiled sweetly.

"Perfect." She sighed as she nudged closer to him and Remus wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't scratch you this time." Remus commented as he looked at her now healed shoulders.

"See? Told you so." She said cheekily. Remus shook his head at her, smiling. Then he became serious again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emmeline looked back into his serious face and gave him an encouraging smile.

"I am better than alright, Remus. You make me very happy and I feel complete when I'm with you. So yes, I am more than alright." Remus chuckled as he brought her closer to him. He looked up and thanked God he had found someone who was not afraid of him, who didn't discriminate him for what he was and just loved him. He gave Emmeline a kiss on the head and then he snuggled down into the duvet and closed his eyes, contented.

**Hey **** I hope you like this chapter – please read & review as I love to hear your opinions – hope you are enjoying the sunny weekend. Thanks – Em xx**


	14. A Potter Wedding

**14. A Potter Wedding**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter Universe. All rights to J.K Rowling.**

When the day before Lily's wedding finally came around, she could not quite believe it; and no matter how hard she tried to suppress the butterflies in her stomach, they kept taking flight again and causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably. She knew that she was not unhappy at the idea of marrying James, on the contrary, it made her feel completely euphoric, the happiest she had been in years, but as she thought about it, she thought about all the other things that were happening. This terrifying war was raging around them and Lily felt as if all certainty in things was fast slipping through her fingers like water.

A sudden _crack_snapped Lily back to reality and she looked up, happy for the distraction. After a couple of seconds of silence, a very happy looking Sirius appeared around the door.

"Well hello bride to be." Sirius said light – heartedly, but almost instantly, he saw the rather forced smile that she put on in reply. "What is it?" Lily shook her head; she did not want to trouble Sirius with this.

"Nothing I am fine." Lily tried a lighter tone as she managed to force a smile, but Sirius was not buying it in the slightest.

"Lil, I know you far too well for that. Tell me, I am here to help." Sirius replied as he refrained from rolling his eyes, it was practically impossible for Lily to hide anything from him.

"It's just...I don't know, Sirius." Lily began before trailing off, unsure of how to express her feeling without sounding silly. Sirius' handsome face suddenly crumpled into a very deep frown.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Sirius asked, feeling all of sudden with a terrible sense of dread. To his immense relief, Lily shook her head vigorously.

"No ofcourse not! I know how I feel about James...it's just..." Sirius leaned forward and placed a brotherly hand over hers.

"What is it?" Lily gave a great sigh; she would have to tell him sooner or later, it might as well be now.

"I'm scared, Sirius. Look at what is happening around us, look at the war! Everything is just so uncertain and it seems like a bad time to get married, I'm sorry this sounds stupid..." Sirius shook his head.

"No it doesn't, I understand what you mean. But with everything that is going on, I think that we need things like a wedding. It brings people all together and creates happiness in this dark world we are in." Sirius said with a certain wisdom that did not fit his young years. This time Lily was able to give him a true smile as she placed her other hand over his.

"Thank you, Sirius, thank you." Lily whispered, Sirius merely smiled and leaned forwards, placing a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"I do have my moments of brilliance." Sirius chuckled as he successfully lightened Lily's spirits as he stood up once again. "Well I have to go, helping with any extra planning...don't worry it is all under control." Sirius assured her as he caught sight of Lily's sudden worried expression at the idea of any last minute rush planning.

"Ok, I trust you." Lily said smiling up at him, Sirius returned the smile before disapparating; leaving Lily alone with her thoughts once again. She knew he was right, a wedding was the perfect way to bring everyone together and to help forget, even if it was just for a little while, about the horrific things that were happening in their world. Pushing the dark thoughts out of her head, Lily decided that she would get an early night. The last thing she needed tomorrow beside the nerves was darks circles under her eyes.

However, before Lily even had the chance to get changed, the noise of the apartment door opening caught her attention and Lily saw a flash of colour before she suddenly tackled by a very happy Emmeline.

"Hey Em!" Lily said, as Emmeline continued to hug her tightly. "Kinda crushing me." Lily added as she felt the air in her lungs being considerable squeezed.

"Sorry." Emmeline said, giving Lily a very apologetic look. "You were right, thank you!" She added, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Emmeline. Calm. Explain." Lily said slowly, Emmeline's jumping was making her dizzy. Emmeline stopped and stood smiling delightedly before explaining.

"You were right about Remus. I just told him." Lily gave her friend a knowing smile and nod.

"Told you. So what happened?"

"Yes we talked it over and we..." Emmeline trailed off, still grinning. Lily closed her eyes and shook her head, feeling colour suddenly flooding to her cheeks.

"Ok. Em, I love you and Remus dearly, but I don't want to know about...that." She said, slightly embarrassed. Emmeline smiled and nodded, they walked into Lily's room and sat down on her bed.

"Ok. Ok – how is wedding planning going? What about the honeymoon?" Emmeline asked, her girlish excitement returning again. It was infectious as Lily found herself grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"The plans are all ready – well at least I hope so. But the honeymoon...James is still not giving anything away."

"Surprises are always great – so how did you pack if you don't know where you're going?" Emmeline asked, frowning at the new silver suitcase. Lily gave a humorous snort.

"I packed just about everything I could think of; had to use an undetectable extension charm just to fit it all in." Lily said, rolling her eyes in humour and frustration. "I'm sure it will be amazing. You and James will have the best honeymoon." Emmeline said, her face practically glowing.

"Yeah." Lily said, and then her smile left her as she looked down. Emmeline tried to look at her downcast face.

"What is it? Lil?" She asked, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I am just...nervous." She looked up at Emmeline, who apparently didn't understand her. "You know what's supposed to...to happen on a honeymoon. I'm just nervous and a bit afraid; I guess...it's stupid." She sighed, feeling completely silly. To her surprise, Emmeline was shaking her head, her face serious.

"It's not stupid. It's nothing to be afraid of though." Emmeline began, giving Lily a genuine smile. "When it comes to it, you will not be afraid, you will realise just how much you love eachother. You'll be fine." Lily gave her a small smile and then gave her friend a long hug.

"Thank you." She murmured. Emmeline patted her on the back.

"Hey, what are friends for right?" She laughed. They both broke into laughter.

It was night time and Lily was pulling her long red hair into a ponytail; she did not want to be combing through her usual mess of knots tomorrow. Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, she turned around and a smile spread across her face as she saw who it was.

"Hello there, stranger." James said, stepping into the room. "I haven't seen much of you today."

"Just making sure you don't get bored of me before the wedding." Lily said, chuckling. James placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, completely serious.

"I will never get bored of you." He assured her, kissing her forehead. "Never." Lily then heard the voice of Alice, who had stopped over to leave a few things ready for tomorrow, floating up from downstairs.

"Lily you need your beauty sleep. James, you have the rest of your marriage to be together, right now you _both _need to rest." Lily smirked at her friend's bossiness. She patted James on the shoulder.

"You'd better go – I wouldn't want to cross Alice while she's in maid of honour mode. Believe me." Lily warned, pushing James gently towards the door. Laughing James went, as he reached the open door, he turned back to Lily.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Evans." James said as relished in the fact that from tomorrow onwards she would be _Mrs Potter._

"You will." Lily assured him, he threw her one last smile before leaving the room and Lily to her thoughts.

Casting a last look around her room, Lily's eyes fell on her wardrobe; opening it, she saw her dress hanging on the inside of the door. She reached out a hand and touched it, the fabric still a soft and silky as before. Giving a final sigh, she turned the light out and got into bed. She looked at her dress once more before closing her eyes and dreaming of tomorrow.

Lily looked around her, she was standing at the church, and all her friends were grouped together, talking happily. Lily's eyes scanned the crowd, until she saw James; as she began to walk over to him, everything suddenly went very cold. Looking up, Lily saw at least twenty Dementors – they descended on the crowds and began to draw their rattling breaths over them. Lily went to protect them, but found to her horror that she had forgotten her wand. Suddenly, Lily saw something that made her entire insides freeze; Voldemort was standing in the midst of the chaos with his wand at James' throat. Despite the din, she clearly heard his words.

"Till death do you part." With that he spoke the final Curse and James fell to the ground, lifeless. A terrible scream tore from Lily's throat as she stared at his still form.

Lily awoke shaking and breathless. Her eyes rolled around her and she was back in her room, she was safe. They were all safe. It had all been a dream; she told herself and lay back down on her mattress. It had all been a dream.

The day of the wedding dawned bright and crisp. The morning sun crept its way into Lily's room, eventually falling on her face and waking her up. Blinking several times, she sat up and her gaze immediately fell on her dress. Today was the day, the day she would marry James Potter. If somebody had told her that four years previous, she would have said they were mental or would have died rather than marry him; but then again, she thought to herself as she got up and began to get herself ready, love worked in strange and mysterious ways and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good Morning Bride – to - be." Poppy called in a sing – song voice as she danced her way into Lily's room. Lily laughed as she let herself get twirled around by her friend.

"You are very happy." Lily stated, now feeling thoroughly dizzy.

"Why should I not be? Two of my very good friends are getting married. It's like a dream." She said, pulling Lily into a sisterly embrace. "Now. Down to business, we need to get your hair and make- up done. Alice is coming over in a bit and Emmeline is going to do your make up – you'll look like a clown if I try." She smiled, Lily grinned back at her, her nervousness of the previous day had all but melted away.

Lily was in the kitchen, finishing off a small breakfast of fresh fruit salad when Alice arrived. Lily could see that her make – up was already done and she looked perfectly flawless. Seeing Lily, Alice clapped her hands together and smiled like an excited schoolgirl.

"Right we need to start getting you ready." She looked at her small watch. "We have four hours before you need to be at the church. Let's start." She all but dragged Lily up the stairs to the spare room of the apartment and sat her down in the beige suede chair.

The next hour was spent with Emmeline and Alice crowding around her, fixing her hair and make – up, whilst Poppy fetched tea and coffee as required and passed the other two the tools they needed.

"Right – Three, two, one – Ta – dah!" Alice said, pulling the dust cloth off the small desk mirror. Lily was speechless – she looked, well, lovely. Her make – up was subtle with natural tones and the slight green shine of the eye – shadow brought out the same colour of her almond – shaped eyes. Her usually somewhat wild tresses had been tamed into a curly half – updo, secured with pearly flower pins and finished off with a tiara made of small, live green and silver blossoms.

"Do you like it?" Emmeline asked dubiously, her brow creasing slightly.

"Like it? I love it!" Lily said incredulously, she jumped up and gently hugged all three of her friends. "You are geniuses – thank you! Thank you so much!"

The next couple of hours were spent preparing Poppy and Emmeline, who, by the end looked equally as stunning. Once they had finished, Alice looked at her watch again, Lily was amazed by her organisational skills.

"Right ladies, we have one hour left, time to dress up!" She said, her orderly tone was laced with youthful enthusiasm.

Poppy, Emmeline and Alice slipped into their ivy – green dresses; each had one shoulder made of small roses. Lily gasped, they all looked divine.

"Come on Miss Bride, you have to get yours on." Lily giggled, she went to her room and taking a deep breath, she slipped into her own gown.

"Wow..."

"You look gorgeous." Poppy whispered as Lily re- entered in her dress. Alice gave her an approving look and then set a pair of ivy green suede shoes on the floor.

"Well at least you have your something borrowed." Alice said. Lily suddenly clapped a hand to her forehead.

"I knew I had forgotten something! I have got the something old or blue." She sighed.

"I think I can help you there." The four girls turned to see Mrs Potter walking into the room, looking stunning in a two – piece cream and green suit. "I wanted to give you this. As something old." Lily looked down to see Joanna holding out an old broach; it was very ornate and made into the shape of a lion. "A symbol of the Gryffindor heart that you so clearly possess." Lily leaned down as Mrs Potter clipped the broach carefully and artistically onto the height of Lily's curls.

"Thank you, Mrs.." She caught sight of Joanna's look. "Thank you, Mum." She said quietly.

James was standing nervously outside the church, his heart was hammering hard in his chest as he gripped and twisted his fingers.

"Getting cold feet there, Prongs." Sirius asked, nudging his friend gently. James shook his head.

"No, their very warm. Just worried I might be a disappointment." He said quietly, looking down at his newly polished shoes. Sirius was staring at him in disbelief.

"James, look at me." Hearing himself being addressed by his proper name by Sirius, he immediately looked at his best man. "You and Lily have been through a heck of a rough ride. I mean for five years she hated you, but you never gave in. And together, you have faced so many dangers and come out stronger than before. She will never be disappointed in you as you will never be in her. You are the thing that each of you draws strength from – you are real love." Sirius concluded looking at James without a hint of sarcasm, just genuine truth.

"Wow Sirius that was some speech. I never knew you could talk so gracefully." Sirius gave him a boyish grin.

"As I told you when we first met – I am full of surprises." They both chuckled as the priest told them they could enter. "Ready?" Sirius asked. James looked over at him and nodded; taking a deep, calming breath, James entered the church.

"Lily! Lily! The car is here – are you ready?" Alice asked, as she found Lily in the spare room. Lily looked at her and gave a tight smile and nodded.

"Yes, let's go." She whispered and trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach, she walked out. When she made it to the car, she was delighted to see Mr Potter inside.

"Hello, Lily. All ready?" He asked as Lily climbed into the car, whilst the bridesmaids went into the second car.

"Thank you for saying you would walk me down the aisle." Lily said, smiling gratefully at her future father – in –law. He smiled back at her and patted her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Lily."

"Really, I mean it. After my Dad left I never thought I would be able to find another true father – figure again. So, thank you." Mr Potter looked at Lily with eyes full of fatherly devotion.

"I cannot express how happy I am that you are marrying James. You are perfect for eachother, as I am sure many people have told you already. From the first time that James brought you to meet us that day in the Easter holidays, we have thought of you as our daughter and today we can make that official." They both smiled as they could clearly remember the day that James had brought Lily to meet his mother and father; Lily could almost laugh at how incredibly nervous she had been that day. Lily nodded at him, her voice too tight for words as the car came to gentle stop in front of the tall rustic church. "Well, here we are – ready?" Seeing the church made it all seem so really, swallowing, Lily nodded and Rhys Potter helped her out of the car. They walked in the church together, where the bridesmaids were waiting. Suddenly, Petunia walked out and met Lily and gave her a hug, much to the latter's surprise and joy. Then Petunia held out a delicate and beautifully arranged bouquet.

"I wanted you to have this, in case you didn't have your something blue yet." Petunia said, slightly awkwardly. Taking the bouquet gently, Lily looked more closely at it. The bouquet was made entirely of roses, which were all white, except for a single one that was placed in the centre, this rose was an unusual blue – colour.

"A Blue Moon Rose. Thank you – it's exquisite." Lily said her heart singing at her sister's kindness. Petunia gave a shrug and then took her place in the pew.

Once they all were ready, Rhys Potter gave a nod and the string quartet began to strike up a sweet, light tune and Poppy, Emmeline and Alice walked down the aisle. The tune then changed to the wedding march as it was finally the moment for Lily to walk down the aisle. Taking one last, deep breath, Lily took her first steps.

As James heard the tune change, his butterflies which he had tried so hard to suppress where once again unleashed and took full flight in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, he turned to see his bride. Words failed him; Lily looked like an angel as she stepped closer and closer towards him, upon seeing her, all his nerves and fears just disappeared like dust blown off a sheet. He loved her, there was nothing more to it and he knew he could marry her.

"She looks beautiful. You are a lucky man, Prongs." Sirius whispered quietly to him. James nodded, yes, he was lucky. A wide smile was gracing his handsome face as she came closer.

Lily smiled, at the sight of James' smile, all her butterflies had been removed, all she felt now was happy in the thought that she was going to marry James Potter.

As she reached the third pew from James, Lily felt her feet get a little ahead of her and she felt herself trip slightly, she had been worrying herself sick during the previous couple of days at the thought that her train would trip her up, it was so long and floaty. Blushing and her grin stretching a little further, Lily allowed Mr Potter to keep supporting her down the rest of the aisle. Oh, well, she thought, at least it wasn't too obvious. As she came level with James, her heart suddenly quickened, but not out of fear or anxiety, but just out of pleasure.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today..." the priest's words melted away as both Lily and James thought about how far they had come since they had first started to like eachother. They had first realised their feelings for one another in sixth year when James comforted Lily after she received a letter from her mother telling her about her Dad. Since then, their relationship had grown and flourished and both were exceptionally happy that it had. Lily returned to reality as she heard the priest asked James to repeat the vow.

"I, James Andrew Potter take thee Lily Renee Evans as my wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." James spoke the words with in an even tone, but delighted tears were cascading silently down his cheeks. The priest then turned to Lily and asked her to repeat her vows.

"I, Lily Renee Potter take thee James Andrew Potter as my wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." Lily voiced was watery as her own tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks.

As they placed the rings on each other's fingers, Lily felt her heart flutter like a newly – freed bird, and James knew that all his dreams had come true. Then, the priest spoke the all important words. "I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride." James pulled back Lily's veil and placed a kiss on her lips – it was not overly passionate, but it was tender, sweet and full of love and promise of a joyous and contented future.

There was a tremendous applause as they broke apart and turned, smiling to their guests. Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle, taking their first steps together as a married couple.

The reception was held at a nearby thatched – roof hall. They were all seated talking good – humouredly amongst eachother when Sirius tapped his glass with a fork. Everyone instantly quietened and looked towards the best man.

"Well, this is the part James has been dreading. I would just like to say a few words about our wonderful bride and groom. James, when I first met you on our first day of school, I thought I was just finding a friend; someone I could share good times with. I was wrong; I found a brother that day and someone I have shared _great_ times with. Now that you are all grown up and married," many people laughed at Sirius' mock – parental nature. "I can see you have grown from within as well, but no matter what happens – you will always be my brother." James gave Sirius a genuine smile, he had never known before now that Sirius could be such an emotive speaker. "Lily – if someone had said to me a few years back that you and James would be getting married, I would have told them they had drunk one too many," Lily laughed along with the rest, knowing that he was completely right. "But seeing you now, together, I realise that you are what makes the other whole. I should be angry at you for making me suffer James' intolerable moping during his school days and for all the stupid stunts he did trying to impress you, but I can't. You are like the sister I never had and I wouldn't have it any other way, welcome to the family Lil Flower. To the bride and groom." Sirius concluded, raising his champagne flute as the others chorused. Lily gave Sirius a teary smile as he sat back down and nodded her gratitude. James, then stood up with is glass in hand.

"I just wanted to make a toast to my wonderful new wife. I thank you for, well, for putting up with me," the company laughed as many of their friends thought back to James' younger and far more immature self. "I also wanted to thank you for giving me a chance, I know when I was younger I was an idiot, well more than an idiot. But you still, in all your compassion, looked past that and saw something better inside – that better part of me is because of you, Lily. And I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as proud of me and I am of you. Thank you, my darling." James said, lifting his glass, along with everyone else who was smiling with happiness at the stunning couple.

The party was in full motion, as Sirius danced with Marlene, Emmeline with Remus and Alice with Frank. Lily was standing with James by the bar, smiling and talking quietly with him, when she saw two people who caught her attention.

"Professors!" She cried and rushed over to Dumbledore and McGonagall, who both gave Lily a kind hug.

"Congratulations, my dear." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in their normal fashion, whilst McGonagall surveyed Lily like an Aunt looking at a beloved niece.

"It was a dazzling ceremony, truly exquisite." She admire, nodding. Lily smiled and said her thanks.

James was just about to join his wife and his old teachers when he heard a disdainful voice from behind him.

"It was an adequate occasion I suppose. But did you see that Lily fall over, looked ridiculous." James instantly recognised the voice as that of Vernon Dursley. He felt boiling hot anger welling up inside him, but he restrained himself, he would get Dursley back for that spiteful comment, but not today, for Lily's sake. Putting on a smile, he went over to greet his former professors.

It was close to midnight when the party finally died down and James told Lily that the car was waiting to take them to their honeymoon destination.

She said goodbye to her friends as they followed her out of the building to where that car was waiting.

"Bye Pops."

"Have a nice time, you two!"

"Bye Em." Emmeline hugged her friends tightly.

"Bye Al thanks for all your help." Lily said, giving her friend a sisterly squeeze.

"Have a wonderful time – I put your suitcase in the boot –you're all set have a great time."

"See you soon Prongs – have a great week." Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder.

"Thanks Padfoot – Take it easy while I'm gone." James said, afraid that his friend might overdo it.

"Will do – have a great time." Giving a final wave, James and Lily climbed into the back of the dark car and soon they were speeding away into the darkness.

"There goes a very happy couple." Marlene said, she turned to Sirius and wrapped her arms around his waist, while his went around her shoulders.

"Yes. And I hope they will be for a long time to come." Sirius murmured, staring after the disappearing car.

"James, will you please tell me where we are going!" Lily sighed, pouting. James laughed at her expression and shook his head.

"No – sorry you will just have to be patient." He said kissing her on the nose. Lily gave an exaggerated sigh and leaned back in her seat.

"You know patience is not my forte." She said, hoping that he would finally divulge their secret destination.

"Well, _Mrs Potter_" Lily felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard her new name, she liked it. "That is something you will just have to learn." Lily finally gave in and resorted to resting her head on James' shoulder and closing her eyes, as the excitement and nerves of the last few days rendered her exhausted. She would just have to dream about their destination before they got there.

**I hope you like it – where do you think James is taking Lily for the honeymoon? What do you think of Vernon's comment? Thanks to Imp97 for inspiration in this chapter **** Please read & please review – I have altered this chapter slightly as I saw that it was not my best work and a reviewer did tell me that it was too much like Twilight, which I guess, looking back that it was. Thanks again for reading – Em x**


	15. The Honeymoon & Thoughts of the Future

**15. The Honeymoon & Propositions for the Future**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter Universe. All rights to J.K Rowling.**

Lily found herself being gently awoken a little while later; she focused her blurry vision on James' kind face, she gave him a sleep smile and let him help her out of the car. James brought their luggage out of the boot and carried it a little way before he stopped and placed them on the floor, waiting for Lily. When she reached him, she saw that he was standing in front of a pale sea shell.

"A portkey?" She asked, James nodded, taking her bag; Lily took hold of the shell as James did the same. Next moment they were flying through the air, Lily had not used a portkey in a long while and she had forgotten what an unpleasant feeling it was; thankfully it did not last long and she soon found herself on solid land once again.

As she looked around her, Lily had the strong feeling she had been here before. Then it hit her – it was La Conchiliga, her childhood holiday destination.

"Do you like it?" James asked cautiously. Lily felt grateful tears beginning to prick the back of her eyes.

"James..." She whispered, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"I remember you saying that your Mum used to take you here when you were younger." James continued, Lily spun round and jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Thank you, this is incredible – I couldn't have wished for more." Lily whispered against his lips. James replied by kissing her again. Once they broke apart, they carried their luggage to a small wooden cabin that was stationed right on the beach. They entered and Lily breathed in the nostalgic smell of sea, sand and heat – it brought back so many happy memories, as she carried her suitcase through, she caught sight of the bedroom, it was very luxurious, but it made her stomach churn with nervousness once again.

"Come on." James said, taking her by the hand. He led her out of the cabin and onto the beach, taking off his shirt, he ran into the sea, giving an exciting _whoop_ making Lily laugh. She took off her shoes and ran in after him. They paddled and splashed eachother, James pulled Lily into the waves and she shrieked as the water hit her. When they walked back onto the sand, they were both soaked to the skin and laughing.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm married to James Potter." Lily said as they sunk down onto the white sand. James looked at her, unsure whether to be pleased or worried by the comment. Lily clearly saw his face, as she added "It feels wonderful." She stretched out on the warm sand and let the blissful reality hit her at last.

"I am amazed you married me." James said suddenly, causing Lily to sit up once again. "I used to be such an ass; I thought you would hate me forever. I would have deserved it."

"But you changed, you showed just what a wonderful and compassionate man you could be – that's who I fell in love with." Lily said gently, placing her sand – caked hand on James'. He looked up at her and smiled before leaning in and kissing her; he laid her down on the ground, his heart pounding in his chest and he breathed in her familiar scent of lavender and soap.

"I love you." Lily whispered as James broke the kiss.

"I love you too." James said, smiling down at her.

They sat on the beach until the sun went down, talking and admiring how far they had come together and just how much they had to look forward to now.

It was dark when they finally returned to the cabin; Lily took a shower and changed into a silk night gown that Alice had packed for her. As she looked in the mirror at her pale face, she felt her stomach begin to develop butterflies; she tried to remind herself of Emmeline's words as she opened the door and went into the bedroom. James was just finishing unpacking in his pyjamas when he heard her enter, he turned round and took in her slim form in the dark nightdress.

"You look lovely." He said quietly. Lily gave him a small smile as she tried to suppress the butterflies in her stomach which were in full flight. Her eyes went to the large bed; her nerves were threatening to get the better of her as James saw where her gaze was fixed. He walked up to her and took her hands, his face full of concern.

"Are you alright?" Lily nodded, looking into his kind, hazel orbs. "I don't want to push you into anything; we can just talk if you want." Lily's heart warmed at his kind words, but she shook her head.

"No. I don't want to just talk, I'm just nervous." She said, finally voicing her fears.

"So am I." Lily was taken aback.

"The great James Potter – nervous?" James chuckled, but still nodded. Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him and all of a sudden, her nerves disappeared and she felt relaxed in the thought of being together with her new husband.

James woke up the next morning and looking to his right, he saw Lily asleep beside him. A smile spread across his face as the memories of the previous night returned to him. He saw Lily's eyelids flutter open and she gave him a small, drowsy smile.

"Morning." She whispered.

"Morning." James replied, kissing her tenderly on the head.

"Thank you." Lily said suddenly as she propped herself up on one elbow. James looked at her questioningly.

"What for, darling?" James asked softly.

"For last night, it was unforgettable." Lily brain ran over the events of the previous night, there had been no fear or anxiety, just the love that they felt for eachother.

"It was. I love you so much." James said sincerely. Lily kissed his delicately and then proceeded to get up and get changed.

The rest of the honeymoon was spent with walks on the beach and swimming in the sea. It was magical. When the last night came, they were both sad to be saying good bye to the place.

"This was amazing. I will be sad to leave." Lily said as she looked around the small cabin and her feelings of nostalgia returned.

"Well we have a great deal to look forward to together, Mrs Potter." The familiar shivers ran down her spine as she heard those wonderful words.

"You're right. Much to look forward to." She packed the last of her clothes into her case and zipped it up.

"Ready?" James asked, Lily nodded and took his hand, the next moment the strange sensation of apparition took hold of her and she was spinning through whiteness. Then before she knew it, she was back on solid ground.

Lily recognised their destination instantly as she saw her apartment building. She was about to put her key in the door, when James placed his hand on hers.

"Lil, I wanted to ask you something." Lily brought down her arm, taking his hand properly in hers.

"Yes?"

"Well, now that we're married, I wondered if you would like to move into my apartment. I mean...only if you want to ofcourse." Lily almost laughed at the timidity of his tone and his expression.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Lily cried, throwing her arms around James' neck and kissing him. Lily knew he had wanted to ask her to move in with him for quite some time, but he knew because of the Evans' very traditional values, they may not approve of this and after all the trust Mrs Evans had instilled in him, he did not want to jeopardize that. "When can I move in?" Lily asked, girlish excitement enveloping her entire being. James openly laughed at her enthusiasm, glad to see her so thrilled.

"Well, I have to sort some stuff out at mine but from the weekend, it should be fine." Lily nodded earnestly and James smiled broadly.

"I can't believe you're going to be leaving us." Poppy said for the hundredth time. It was Saturday morning and Lily was packing up the last of her belongings to move to James'. She was going to miss the old apartment, it had been her first 'own home', she had moved in just after the completion of her NEWTs and Emmeline and Poppy had more than happily said that they would join her and chip in with the rent. But despite this, Lily could not deny the fact that she was over the moon at the prospect that from today onwards she would be living with her new husband. James had said that this arrangement would only be until they had found a house; they had both decided to use a percentage of the money that the Potters had given them to buy their first family home, but until they found exactly the right place (Lily was very particular), they would both stay in James' flat.

"I'll only be an apparition away, and I will see you for dinner on Easter Sunday, Mum has specified that she wants you and Emmeline to join this time." Poppy grinned; Mrs Evans had always been incredibly hospitable towards Lily's friends, despite Petunia's objections and had always insisted that they attend the Evans' Easter roast.

"Oh, I'll be there – I could never turn down your Mum's cooking." Poppy said. Just then, Emmeline entered the room carrying a box containing just some of Lily's library of books.

"Did I hear something about Evans' Sunday roast?" She asked, her brown eyes lighting up at the sound of the delicious meal. Before Lily had a chance to answer, Poppy jumped in.

"Yes, we are invited!" Emmeline grinned widely.

"As long as there is Mrs Evans' famous Upside Down Cake on offer – I'll be there." Lily smiled; she loved the Easters when her friends came. It allowed her to feel more at home and also gave her mother a reason to cook extra food, something she had a great passion for. "Right is this it?" Emmeline asked, breaking through Lily's thoughts. She nodded and Emmeline followed her out and to where a small silver car was parked by the pavement. Although Lily was perfectly able to apparate, her mother had insisted that she learn to drive when she turned seventeen. She was grateful of it today as she would not have liked to try and apparate with this amount of stuff at the fear of being splinched.

She took the box from Emmeline and managed to squeeze it in to the boot.

"I'll see you guys soon." She said, pulling both Emmeline and Poppy into a group hug.

"Yeah, you better." Poppy said, giving Lily a gentle nudge in the ribs; laughing, Lily extracted herself from her friends' limbs and got into her car. She turned it round and, tooting the horn in farewell, she sped off down the small street.

At his apartment, James was just finishing tidying things up. He had moved some of his things into the loft to make room for Lily's belongings. He still couldn't believe it, Lily, Lily Evans was his _wife _and she was moving in with him. Well, I guess miracles can happen, he thought to himself as he packed the last of his unwanted clothes into the attic. The sound of car horn signalled Lily's arrival. James went to the door and opened it, revealing Lily in worn out dungarees and a box of stuff.

"Hello roomy." James teased; Lily gave him a sarcastic smile and stepped into the apartment. "Here, I'll give you a hand."

The next couple of hours were spent unloading things from Lily's car and finding their places in James' apartment. When they finally finished, James treated them both to his speciality of Sweet Chilli Chicken Pie. As Lily sat eating the delicious meal, she marvelled at how good a cook he was.

"I'm so glad you can cook. You will have to teach me someday." She commented, taking another mouthful. James smiled fondly at her.

"It's odd; your Mum is such a good cook." James said, Lily shrugged as she swallowed.

"I guess I got that from my Dad. He couldn't cook to save his life." Lily bit back the comment that he couldn't keep a marriage together either. James suddenly voiced a question that he had wanted to ask for many years.

"Do you ever think about him?" Lily pushed her food around with the fork, thinking.

"Not if I can help it. I know that sounds horrible but he...he crushed my mother's confidence. If it wasn't for her friends and all their support, I think she would have just become a hermit." James felt his anger increase at the thought of someone able to do that to someone as kind and sweet as Viola Evans.

"So, you don't see him?" James asked tentatively. Lily shook her head.

"He never calls, never writes – it's like he just erased that part of his life to run off with his secretary." She said, bitter creeping its way into her voice. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't bring you down with all of this." Lily said, forcing a smile and continuing with her meal. James felt great sympathy for her, she had watched her mother fall apart and still had the strength to carry on and support her. Then, a sudden fear came into his head; he did not want her to ever think that he was anything like her father. He wanted to show her that love can last and that not all men were like that.

"You know I will never leave you, right? You are my life, Lily, I would never be beguiled by another or transfer my affections." Lily gave James a look of compassion and understanding.

"I know. You are too special to loose, ever. I know not all men are like my Dad, but I know you will never leave me and I love you, I love you so much. I think a part of me always has, I just didn't have the guts to admit." Lily said, her mind going back to all the years of petty arguments they had shared and her refusal to admit just how she felt about him. James was staring at her affectionately, but Lily could detect a hint of surprise in his hazel eyes.

"I love you too. I used to think that I would have to wait all my life for that perfect someone and there you were, all the time, right in front of me." Lily stretched out her arm and her hand clasped James' tightly. They smiled at eachother, as they both came to the same conclusion: I didn't matter what had happened in their pasts, but they had reached this point together and they knew that whatever the future held for them, they would be able to face it fighting; made stronger by the pure and beautiful love they both shared.

**I hope you all liked that **** thanks to all my followers – again, I couldn't do this without your support. Thanks to all those who have read my prequel (please feel free to check it out & tell me what you think). Please read & review, love to hear your views & ideas **** Thanks Em xx**


	16. Trust & Betrayal

**16. Trust & Betrayal **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling.**

Although Lily had loved her honeymoon; she was soon itching to get back to Auror training. The next meeting was held on a Friday evening at a large room Dumbledore had discovered; he placed silencing and protection charms on the walls and doors for the extra security. The meeting soon got under way; there were many points to address, such as several Death Eater attacks on muggle villages (Lily found herself flinching slightly as the horrible facts of the attacks were described.) Also, Moody warned them all to have their wits on high alert as there had been reports of notable wizards who had connections to the Order being kidnapped or brutally attacked.

When the meeting finally came to an end just before midnight, Lily found as she was walking out of the building that she was feeling quite unwell. The news of muggles being attacked always put Lily on edge. She worried constantly for her mother and sister's safety; she knew all too well that if the Death Eaters or God forbid, Voldemort made the connection between Lily and them that there would be terrible repercussions, too ghastly to think about.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you alright?" James voice came from beside her and Lily felt a warm hand on her back. She bit her lip, in an attempt to stop it quivering.

"No. I'm not bloody alright!" She snapped. Then seeing the hurt look on James' face, she apologised. "I'm just worried. My Mum, my sister – James they're muggles. What if...what if...?" She trailed off and James pulled her into a sweet, warm hug. Lily breathed in the smell of fire wood and something with more spice which she had never been able to put her finger on.

"Don't think like that." James mumbled into her hair. Lily sniffed once, then drew back and looked into his warm eyes; they always reminded her of warm caramel. "They will be alright." He said firmly. Lily nodded, desperately wanting to believe his words.

"Are we still going to dinner at Sirius' tonight?" Lily asked, wanting to change the subject to something lighter. James nodded.

"Yep. There's us, Remus and Emmeline, Poppy and her new boyfriend Derek. Oh, and Peter, if he is still coming." James said, his brow furrowing slightly. He had noticed lately that Peter had been acting quite off. In the end, it was Lily who voiced his concerns.

"Is Peter Ok? He seems...I don't know, off." Lily said, gently, she always worried about Peter; he had a hard life with his mother's illness and his father who was always pressuring him to do more with his life.

"I'm not sure. He seems quite secluded – even when he's around others – I think he just has stuff on his plate." James said. He had tried on numerous occasions to get to the bottom of what exactly was on Peter's plate, but whenever he managed to get close, Peter cut him off again.

"He might be better if we're all together, might take his mind off things for a while." Lily suggested and James nodded, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders as they disapparated.

Sirius was in his small apartment kitchen, attempting to cook a chicken, however it was not going as planned as he was having constant disagreements with the oven. Marlene entered the room just as Sirius was swearing at the cooker.

"Going well?" She asked with a cheeky smile on her lips. Sirius turned round; his face was rather red with frustration.

"Can you work this bloody thing? Cos I sure as hell can't." He shouted, his glare fixed on the oven. Marlene laughed and took the oven gloves from Sirius. Within a few seconds, she had the oven working perfectly.

"You are a life – saver." Sirius said, picking her up in a hug and spinning her round. She laughed as he did so.

"Hardly – I just got your oven to work." She said, stroking his face as he set her on the ground again. "Why are you using an oven anyway?" She asked, usually Sirius would have just used a cooking spell.

"Well, I wanted to show my friends and you that I am now a responsible and self – sufficient adult who can use a cooker." He said, the last word came out in a bitter tone. Apparently the oven was still in trouble. Marlene laughed a placed a kiss on Sirius' lips.

"Well...I always liked that reckless side of you." She admitted, looking at Sirius fondly as she thought back to all the memorable pranks the four boys had performed throughout their school years. She was sure it would be a very hard act to follow.

"You liked recklessness? Marlene the safety girl?" He said, quoting her old school nickname. Marlene gave him a strange look.

"The safety girl?" She laughed.

"You always played by the rules – never got into any trouble." Sirius said as he remembered what she had been like; she had always done her work on time, always got good marks and never set a foot out of line.

"That's because I felt it was the best option and it's what my parents wanted but it didn't make it any more fun." Marlene said, thinking back to when she had wished that she could join the boys in their pranking adventures but she knew that she just simply wouldn't be allowed.

"Well, I like you just the way you are." Sirius said sincerely as he looked into Marlene's blue eyes. They always seemed to remind him of the sea on calm and sunny day.

"Why thank you! I like you just the way you are. And your friends do too; you don't need to impress them with your culinary skills. They are proud of you, I know it." Marlene said, putting her hands either side of Sirius' newly shaved face. He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled.

"We'd better finish this dinner or everyone is going to be very hungry." Sirius said and he and Marlene got to work peeling potatoes and cooking the vegetables.

As the clock chimed eight o'clock, a crack signalled the arrival of Remus and Emmeline.

"Hey Moony!" Sirius called as he came through with two glasses o wine, giving them one each. "Hey Em." Sirius said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are things, Padfoot?" Remus asked. Sirius told him about recent activities and just as they were discussing Emmeline's work at the Daily Prophet; there was a second crack. It was a moment before a very dishevelled and tired – looking Peter walked in through the door.

"Hey Peter!" Sirius said, walking over and clapping his friend on the shoulder, Peter gave him a weak smile in response. Sirius felt a tug at his heart, he rarely saw his friend apart from at Order meetings, but he could still tell that there was something very wrong with him. Feeling that he should help in some way, Sirius took him into the vacant next room.

"What's going on with you, Wormtail?" Sirius asked gravely. Peter looked at him; there was a great sadness in his eyes that seemed to be bordering on guilt.

"It's just home stuff, you know, the usual." Peter said as he tried and failed to lighten his tone. Sirius wasn't letting him go that easily. Not this time.

"Pete. That's what you always say. There is something more, I can tell." Peter looked down, his head spinning with all that had been going on in the last few days.

"It's just everything Padfoot. This war, it's scaring the hell out of my Mum, she is basically a hermit now. My Dad is still the pompous ass he has always been, pretending he knows everything. I just can't do it Sirius. I'm not brave like the others, like you. I'm...I'm scared." The last part came out in a whisper; he already knew he was a coward. He finally looked up at Sirius, expecting him to laugh or quietly smirk at him. But instead he was surveying him with brotherly concern.

"We're all scared Pete. Heck, half the time I don't want to wake up – then I have to acknowledge that it's real. But as long as we stick together, trust eachother – like we always have, then we will make it through – together." Giving Peter a final pat on the shoulder, Sirius left the room. Peter stared after him. How could he tell him what was really wrong. Then he would have to admit he had betrayed him, had betrayed all of them. He undid his sleeve button and looked at the burning tattoo on his arm – the Dark Mark. What had he done?

When Lily and James and Poppy and Derek had arrived, Sirius and Marlene served out the vegetables and Sirius brought out the chicken – to which there were many gasps.

"Wow Padfoot!" James exclaimed as he looked at the crisp and golden chicken. "That's pretty impressive." Sirius smiled and he felt a nudge, looking to his left him as Marlene gave a look which clearly said: 'I told you so'.

The meal was held amidst much laughter and jovial conversation. When it at last came to an end somewhere near midnight, they did not want to leave this wonderful atmosphere.

Peter was the first to leave, he told them that he needed to go and check on his mother. In truth, seeing all his friends together and so happy did nothing to lighten his mood, it only added to his guilt – how could he have betrayed the most wonderful and kind people in his life?

Then Poppy and Derek left as they had work the next morning, although the others had a deep feeling that the real was that they wanted some _alone time_.

"We should do this more often." Remus said as he helped Emmeline into her coat.

"Maybe we can. It's nice to catch up all together. Seems to be so hard to do with our busy schedules." Sirius said in agreement. Sirius waved good bye to them as they disapparated.

"Well we had better go too. I am picking up my Mum and Dad from St. Mungo's in the morning." James said, excitement creeping into his voice at the thought of his fully – recovered parents finally being able to go home. Sirius also smiled, the Potters had taken him in when he had run away from home at the age of sixteen; they were his family in all but blood.

"Well tell them I say 'hi'. I will pop over and see them when I get the chance." He said. James gave him a grateful smile. He admired how much Sirius doted on his parents.

"Bye Sirius. Thanks for a really wonderful night." Lily said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. Sirius returned the gesture. Lily then took James' hand and they disappeared.

Sirius gave a contented sigh and walked into the kitchen to find Marlene washing the dishes. He shook his head and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"You should take a break – I'll do those in the morning." He said lazily. Marlene rolled her eyes.

"No you won't. You'll leave them there until they start growing arms and legs." She joked remembering Sirius' absolute hatred of washing of any nature. Sirius let Marlene go and turned around, his heart pounding madly in his chest. He put his hand into the inside pocket of jacket and his fingers closed around the small box. He pulled it out and clasped it in his now sweaty palms.

"Marlene. I wanted to talk to you about something." He said gingerly. She turned around, wiping her hands, her expression a mix between curiosity and anxiety. "Well, I really like you. You mean a great deal to me and I never want that to change, even if everything else does." His voice wavering slightly with nerves, he continued. "I want to show you that I am really serious about being with you." He pulled open the lid of the box and turned it to face her. Marlene looked at the ring. It was a small, delicate silver ring with a heart in the centre and two hands pointing in. A promise ring. "I promise I will not be unfaithful to you, nor take you for granted." Marlene was staring at the ring with her mouth slightly open. Sirius began to fell incredibly silly; this had probably been a terrible idea.

"Sirius..." She breathed; she rushed forward and kissed him. "It's amazing. I mirror your promise." She said sincerely. Her hand shook slightly as Sirius slid the ring onto her left ring finger. She had not been expecting a ring at all, but she couldn't help feeling that this promise ring was even more special than if he had given her a wedding ring.

Marlene kissed him deeply as they backed out of the kitchen; the dishes could wait until the morning.

**I hope you like this chapter – tell me what you think!**

**Please read & review and please read the prequel. Hope everyone is having a good summer so far. Much Love Em xx**


	17. Twice Defied

**17. Twice Defied**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling**

As autumn arrived, the weather became a great deal colder. The green trees slowly faded to a coppery colour and soon started to become bare and listless. Despite the cold and the lifelessness of the trees, Lily loved this time of the year, the air always spelt crisp and fresh and the wind whispered the promise of winter.

It was as Lily and James were walking down the main street of Hogsmeade trying to decide on appropriate Christmas presents (Lily always insisted on never leaving it to the last moment), that they heard a great deal of disturbance coming from a nearby alleyway. Turning towards the noise, they saw to their horror, a figure in midnight black robes shooting something into the sky before disappearing. Looking up, they saw a strange green mist begin to form in the sky, but they knew what it was before it truly took shape. The Dark Mark. Someone had been killed.

Dropping their bags, the two of them ran down the alleyway and to where they had heard the noise. They burst in through a decrepit door and were faced with a sight that made their stomachs lurch horribly. In the small, dark room before them lay at least half a dozen bloody and mangled bodies in a crumpled heap. There were men, women and ever more terribly; children. The stench of death hung in the air like a physical fog and Lily had to cover her nose.

"How can anyone do such a thing?" Lily whispered, her gaze transfixed on the horrific sight. James shook his head; no words were adequate enough to describe the magnitude of sorrow and fury that he was feeling.

"Terrible. Isn't it?" A cold voice said softly. James and Lily's insides froze. They knew that merciless voice all too well, but they prayed to the heavens that they were wrong. As they turned around, they saw that their prayers were not answered. Standing amidst the wreckage, in dark robes was Lord Voldemort. A cruel smirk lifted the corners of his pale mouth as he looked upon their terrified faces; he could practically taste their fear.

"You!" Lily hissed in an anguished whisper. She drew her wand, but before she could even contemplate uttering a single curse, a pair of steely strong arms restrained her. James gave a cry of rage and went to protect her, but not before he too was restrained by another Death Eater. Voldemort began to laugh, a cruel and cold laugh that rattled around the room and made the hairs on both Lily and James' necks stand right up on end.

"You did not seriously think that you could stand a chance against me." He said, his cold tone did not match the smile upon his gaunt and hollow face. He swept towards James and used a thin white hand to pull his chin up, so James was forced to look into that repulsive serpentine face and those petrifying red eyes. "I will give you one last chance James. Join my troops; you would be an asset of unequal value." Voldemort said softly. "You cannot seriously think that this Mudblood can satisfy your needs. Your desires." Voldemort whispered, looking at Lily as if she was something he had wiped off his shoe. James' eyes shot over to Lily who was looking down at the floor as the Death Eater continued to restrain her. She could never believe what he was saying; she meant the world to him.

"You can never offer me anything. _Lily _means more to me than my own life." James said, far more bravely than he felt. He had a strong feeling that if the Death Eater was not holding him back, his knees would have gave way and he would have fallen to the floor. Voldemort's smile left his face to be replaced by a very ugly look, he dropped James' face and paced over to Lily who felt her breath quicken as he stepped up next to her.

"We will see if his words are true." He whispered in her ear, making icy shivers freeze her backbone. He gave a nod and the Death Eater holding James pushed him roughly to a kneeling position and pulled up his head, placing one hand under James' chin, whilst the other went to the top of his head. They were going to snap his neck. "Kill him." Voldemort said finally. The Death Eater's grip tightened and James forced himself to keep his eyes open; he wanted Lily's face to be the last thing he saw before he died.

"No! Stop! Kill me! Not him!" Lily screamed hysterically, not taking her eyes of James' face. Voldemort's cruel smile returned and he held up one long white finger and immediately the Death Eater's grasp on James' head loosened considerably.

"See how weak they both are. Willing to die for one another. Is this love?" He asked tauntingly as he surveyed the two young adults before him. "Tut, tut. You see, love is no strength. It is a weakness."

"You're wrong." Lily said very quietly. Voldemort's head snapped to her, his face full of inexplicable rage.

_What are you doing Lily? _James thought worriedly as he watched Voldemort advance towards her; but she showed no hint of fear as he drew level with her. She lifted her chin up and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Love is no weakness. You cannot understand it and that is why you will always lose. Love makes us stronger, stronger than you can ever wish to be." Lily said, her voice rising with each word. With her sudden lightning – fast reactions that Auror training had programmed into her, she brought her head back to collide with the Death Eater's. She heard the sickening crunch of bone as his nose broke and he was hurled backwards by a second kick in the gut.

Once released Lily fully retrieved her wand and without a second thought, she and Voldemort began to duel. She could scarcely believe it, as curse after curse was thrown at her and she blocked it. She was duelling Lord Voldemort.

James' freed himself from his own captive's grip, with help of a stunning curse. He then ran forward to help his wife, before they knew it, they were both fighting the Dark Lord. Just as they thought they were finally gaining an advantage, Voldemort threw a bolt of orange light straight at Lily, which hit her square in the chest and hurled her into the wall at the other end of the room. She hit the stone with a nauseating thud and crumpled to the floor. James saw her fall in slow motion; he threw a final powerful curse at Voldemort, enough to knock him slightly off balance, and ran over to Lily's limp form, cradling it in his arms. Voldemort regained his composure and was about to return to the fray when there were several sudden cracks and numerous Order official appeared. When they saw Voldemort, they froze for a moment before pulling out their wands ready for conflict.

Lord Voldemort fixed James and Lily with a deathly glare.

"You are fools, Potters. You will pay dearly for this, just you wait." He roared before he vanished from sight. Moody suddenly the stone wall in frustration.

"He slipped through our fingers _again_." He growled angrily before he began to help a couple of other officials clear up the many bodies. Another official walked carefully over to where James was kneeling on the floor, still holding Lily's still form.

"Mr Potter, we need to get her to St. Mungo's. We can't help her here." He said kindly, but firmly. James turned his sorrow – ridden face on the official and nodded numbly, unsure of what he was doing anymore. James allowed the official to lift Lily off of the ground and before he knew it, he had apparated into the white reception room of St. Mungo's hospital.

"Mrs. Lily Potter. Hit by a fracturing curse by the looks of it." The official informed the receptionist. "She will need urgent attention." The woman nodded once and told the official to follow him.

"Stay here. I will come and get you when she is alright." The official instructed James, who nodded again and sank into a nearby chair and put his exhausted face into his hands. What kind of husband was he to allow his wife, _his own wife _to get as injured as that?

James remained with his head in his hands until quite some time later, when he heard approaching footsteps. Looking up, James saw the young official walking towards him; James held his breath as he prepared to hear the worst.

"She is alright. She had several broken ribs and a punctured lung, but the Healers were able to take care of that before it became too serious. She will make a full recovery – but it will be so." The official informed. James let this sink in; she was alright, badly injured, but alive.

"May I see her?" James asked. The official nodded and the two of the walked down the long corridor; they stopped at a large white door. The official gestured towards it, showing James that he was allowed to go in. James pushed the door open carefully and walked inside. Lily was lying in the bed with several tubes coming out of her nose and mouth, helping her to breathe easier. James stoked her soft auburn hair and leaned down to pressed his lips to her slightly clammy forehead, her brow furrowed at his touch, but she slept on.

"I promise I will keep you safe." James whispered so low no one but Lily could hear. "No matter what it takes, I will keep you safe." James then lowered himself onto the bed and took her cool hand and stroked it gently. He wanted to be here when she woke up.

**I am sorry this is such a short chapter but I am so tired! I hope you like it please read & review I love hearing your ideas **** Thanks again – Em xx**


	18. Showing the Signs

**18. Showing the signs**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling.**

It took several months for Lily to recover from her injuries, but bit by bit, she began to return to normal. Her lung was healed, her bones were mended and her bruises disappeared. It was not until November that she was finally released from St. Mungo's; James came to collect her, due to her condition Lily could not take the risk of Apparation, instead James picked her up in Lily's car; this made Lily feel a great sense of gratitude towards her husband, for she knew just how much he disliked muggle driving and just how insecure he felt behind the wheel of a car.

"It's good to have you back, love." James said as he helped Lily to slowly lower herself into the passenger seat. Lily smiled up at him as she attached her seat belt.

"It is good to be back. I hated it in there; I just had to lay there. I was beyond bored." James chuckled as he shut the door gently. He knew all too well just how much Lily hated being confined; she had always loved to be out and about, that is why she rarely admitted when she was ill.

"It was for your own good. You needed to get better." He said as he got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Lily threw him a withering look.

"You sound like those Healers. I have been telling them for at least a week that I was fine." She said, exasperated. James bit back another chuckle, he was just so happy to see Lily back to her old self; when she had been in the hospital, James had been terrified to leave for fear that it may be the last time he would see her. Now to see her almost back to normal was a miracle, many nights' prayers answered. Instead of voicing his thoughts, James settled for taking Lily's hand in his own and holding it tenderly, just overjoyed to have her beside him again.

When they arrived back at James' flat, Lily saw his front door open and a very ecstatic – looking Alice rushed out, as Lily got out of the car, Alice gave her a big hug, almost breaking her newly mended bones.

"Al...Can't breathe..." Lily wheezed. Alice suddenly let go of her and jumped back, grimacing apologetically.

"Sorry. It's just so great to see you!" Alice cried and Lily could not help but notice the small gleam of happy tears in her blue eyes.

"Well it's great to see you too. I missed you all so much." She said as she thought about all the catching up she would need to do with all her friends. The two began to chat as they entered the apartment, James following close behind. As they turned off the hallway and into the kitchen, Lily saw to her happy surprise that Sirius and Frank were waiting there with welcoming grins on their faces.

"Frank! Sirius!" Lily said as she rushed forward and gave both loving but delicate hugs.

"How are you Lil Flower?" Sirius asked as he looked down fondly at the woman that was just like a sister to him.

"Much better now that I am home." She exclaimed as she smiled around the room, drinking in all the ordinary things she had missed so much. The two men smiled at her, both so pleased to see her so well once again, far from the pale, still figure that they had watched lying in the bed in St. Mungo's.

"The others wanted to come. But they couldn't get off work. We can only be here now because it's our lunch break." Frank explained with a contrite smile. Lily shook her head.

"It is fine, really. It is just so lovely to see you."

Sirius, Frank and Alice stayed for a little while longer, until they were forced to say their good – byes, promising to be by soon. After they had left, Lily collapsed onto the large leather sofa, utterly exhausted. James came and sat beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. They talked for several hours about small nothings, then James made them both dinner of vegetable soup and crusty bread, for which Lily was unbelievably grateful for. One of the things she hated more about hospitals than being cooped up was the inedible food.

Once they had both finished, they stretched out on the sofa, with Lily resting her head on James' chest, whilst he held her close.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked gently as he eyed the empty bowls on the table top.

"Uh – huh." Lily murmured against his chest.

"Do you want me to take you to bed so you can sleep there?" He asked.

"Mm –hmm." Lily muttered, even more quietly. James looked down and smiled as he saw that Lily had fallen to sleep once more, completely shattered by the day's events. With loving tenderness, James managed to scoop her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. Gently, he placed her on the soft mattress and pulled a blanket over her sleeping figure. He placed a sweet kiss on the top her head and gave a contented sigh as he left the room to clean the dishes. It was good to have her home.

As November melted into December, a cold edge entered the air. The promise of snow was made stronger with the frost which was becoming thicker and whiter with each morning that passed.

As they entered the second week of December, Lily was permitted to start Auror training again; but she was under very strict instructions from Moody to take it slow and steady. Lily was astonished by how much the injuries had affected her, before, her stamina and endurance records had been one of the best in the Order, now they were much poorer; something which irritated Lily greatly.

"Potter, you had a punctured lung and several shattered bones. You are not going to be able to just jump up and be the same as you were before. It takes time." Moody had growled at her, as he had heard her muttering angrily to herself for the hundredth time that week. Although Lily was aggravated by the injuries lasting effect on her abilities, Lily had decided to take Moody's advice and approach things slowly and with more patience. And to her pleasant surprise, things began to improve. As the weeks continued on, Lily's stamina and endurance levels crept back up again and her reflexes were soon becoming almost perfect once again.

One morning in mid – December, as Lily was getting up for another day of Auror training, she felt an odd, gurgling feeling in her stomach. Then, out of the blue, a wave of extreme nausea swept over her and she ran quickly to the bathroom, passing a very perplexed James on the way.

Just as she was washing the remainder of the sickness off her mouth, Lily heard the bathroom door open. She didn't bother to look up, but instead reached for her toothbrush and began to clean the horrible taste from her mouth.

"You don't want to see this." She muttered as she washed her toothbrush under the tap. James ignored her comment and walked up next to her and stroked her back soothingly.

"In sickness and in health, right?" James said, quoting one of his vows. Lily gave him weak smile as she tried to push down a second wave of nausea that was threatening to overpower her. "You should go back to bed. Take the day off." James said, hoping he could convince her to take it easy; just for once. Lily did not take the hint and just gave her husband a disbelieving look.

"I can't take the day off. I am just getting back to my old levels." Lily said, she knew that just one day of bed rest may set her training back at least a three days.

"You know Moody will just send you home again. No offense honey, but you do not look the picture of health." He said as his eyes flickered over to Lily's reflection. Her gaze followed James' and she immediately saw what he meant. Her face which was normally a pale shade had turned into an unpleasant grey colour, there were dark circles casting deep shadows under her green eyes, which were usually so full of vibrancy, but now were just dull and listless.

"Alright. I will stay home. But just for today, I will be back for tomorrow." She promised. James rolled his eyes as he helped her back into bed and pulled the covers over her again. He knew that come hell or high water, Lily would not be prevented from returning to training the next day.

After he had eaten breakfast and offered numerous times to stay home with his wife, to which she had refused every time, saying that he needed to attend his crucial training; James finally conceded and pulled on his jacket and woollen gloves and kissed Lily good bye. As he closed the front door behind him, James could not help the feeling of dread that spread throughout him, what if Lily was becoming ill again? What if this time it was just too much for her? Trying to push these terrifying thoughts out of his mind and telling himself that Lily was an exceptionally strong woman, James apparated to the training grounds.

As Lily heard the front door close, she leaned over and looked over at the miniature desk calendar that she had set on her bedside table. Peering closely at it, she counting the days carefully. As she finished counting, the feeling of nausea was overcome with a feeling of anxiety. She was late. This only increased her suspicions of just what this mysterious illness meant.

At the Auror training, James was not performing well; he was too distracted, how could he focus on curses and counter – curses when Lily might be critically ill? After a frustrating and embarrassing couple of hours of poor activity and Moody shouting at him constantly, James decided to take a break. James went and sat on a fallen log, it was not a moment later when Sirius joined him and stared at his friend, until he looked up at him.

"What is it, mate? You have been completely off today." Sirius asked with genuine concern. It was not very often that James had become quite this distracted.

"It's Lily. She was really ill this morning." James explained as he told Sirius all about just how sick Lily had been that morning.

"It might just be a bug, mate. Those things can be pretty bad." Sirius commented and he attempted to console his friend. James shook his head slightly.

"What if it's an after effect of her injuries? What if...?" James couldn't complete that question, he put his head in hands, trying to block out the horrific thoughts that were swirling around in his brain. Sirius did not know what to say, he had no idea how he could help his friend. Instead, he settled for placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Sirius knew just how much Lily meant to James, and he also knew that if anything happened to her, it would not just be James that would grieve.

"I am sure she will be alright. You have yourself a million times before that Lily is the strongest woman you have ever met. She will make it through this, you both will." Sirius said with certainty that fast slipping through their fingers. James shook his head slightly, it wasn't just this illness that had James fretting.

"It's not only that. She has been acting very strange lately, she has had these odd mood swings. Happy one minute, crying the next..." Just at that moment, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Well its obvious isn't it?" James and Sirius' heads snapped around to see Poppy standing next to them with a look of pure exasperation on her face. James frowned at her, what was obvious?

"What do you mean?" He said, rather tetchily, he was not in the mood to be taunted. Poppy rolled her eyes.

"She is probably pregnant!" Poppy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but then she caught sight of the look of astonishment on the faces of the two men and she back – tracked fast. "But that is just a 'probably' she may not be. What do I know, right?" With her face practically glowing from embarrassment, she hurried off. James and Sirius stared after her, both as utterly speechless as eachother.

"She can't be...Can she?" James finally managed to stammer as he looked at his best friend, hoping for some words of wisdom. But all Sirius gave him was a bemused shrug.

"I guess she could be...now that you think about it, it all adds up. The sickness, the mood swings." Just then, Moody's voice rang out for return to practice. James urgently tried to push the thoughts of babies and pregnancy to the back of his mind. He needed to focus now. He would be able to think about it more when he got home.

Lily waited in the white waiting area of St. Mungo's with her stomach performing constant and unpleasant somersaults. A kind voice made her look up.

"Lily Potter." Lily saw that it was Healer Medicus, who had treated James' parents when they had been attacked. He smiled at her and she followed him through to his room. Shakily, she sat down on the chair that was offered to her and tried a weak smile as Medicus closed the door behind him.

"How can I help you today?" Lily explained to him all about her sudden sickness that morning and her temperature which had been slowly increasing as the day had worn on. Healer Medicus nodded and his quill magically scribbles notes on his clipboard as she ran through her symptoms.

"Well if you hop up on the bed and I will examine you quickly and see if we can find anything." He said in a gentle tone. Lily was unsure quite how she managed to get her legs of jelly to support her to the bed, but she got up onto it quickly and lay there, still as death.

Healer Medicus performed all the usually tests, he projected the results magically onto the opposite wall. When he had eventually completed his work, Lily slowly sat up, wishing her stomach to stop its uncomfortable acrobatics.

"Wonderful news, Mrs Potter. You are pregnant." Lily felt her mouth drop slightly. Well, in a way, she couldn't say she was surprised, it had been her suspicion all along. But something about hearing a professional say it made it all see frighteningly real.

"When...when will the baby be born?" She asked as he placed her trembling fingers on her abdomen.

"Late June, possibly early July." He said, Lily nodded numbly. She had always wanted to be a mother and the idea of having a child was a blissful feeling. But she could not shake off the firm thought that bringing up a child in the midst of this terrible war was not a good time.

Lily thanked the Healer and exited his room. All the while her head was pounding with thoughts and images. _Well, baby, _she thought _Time to go home and tell Daddy the news. _

**I hope you like this chapter – a big Happy Birthday to J.K Rowling & Harry Potter for yesterday! Please read & review – tell me what you think **** Em xx**


	19. An Early Christmas Present

**19. An Early Christmas Present**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling**

Lily sat on the sofa in the living room, her eyes flickering anxiously to the clock every few minutes. Almost seven o'clock. James would be back from Auror training soon, she had to tell him now or she was certain her courage would fail her and she would never be able tell him.

Suddenly a crack filled the silence of the house and Lily jumped slightly, urgently trying to calm her erratic heart, Lily stood up and walked to the door. There she saw James hanging up his coat on the clothes peg. He turned to her and gave her a smile, but Lily automatically noticed there was something very strained about it.

"Hi, love. How are you feeling?" He asked as he tried to silence his own nerves. He did not want her to think he was pressing the matter. He did not even know if Poppy's assumption was correct, there was no point in getting ahead of himself.

"Better. Much better. I went to a Healer today." Lily said quietly, she was terrified he would take the news badly. James turned to her a look of worry plastered across his face.

"Is everything alright? Are you sick?" He asked hurriedly, the fear that had been churning in his stomach earlier that day came back to full strength. To his great relief, Lily shook her head.

"No, I am not ill. It's just, what it is...well, it's not expected." She tried, her fear was getting the better of her. _Don't be a coward. _With one last squeeze of her courage she finally divulged the news.

"I am pregnant." James did not respond immediately, he simply looked at her with a fixed expression, like a stone statue. "James?" Lily asked, feeling more and more afraid by the second.

"That's...wonderful." James breathed and without another word, he picked Lily up and span her round, both of them bursting into peels of joyous laughter.

"You're...happy?" Lily asked, she had expected James to afraid or maybe even a little angry. She had not expected him to be so happy.

"Of course I am. I know that you think that with this war it is too dangerous to bring up a child, I do too. But as long as we stand strong, all of us, then we have more than a fighting chance." James said as he set Lily back onto solid ground, but kept his arms around her.

"I love you." Lily said simply. James smiled down at her with nothing but pure love and devotion in his eyes.

"And I love you too." He replied then he placed a hand softly of Lily's abdomen. "When will our little one be born then?"

"Healer Medicus said late June to early July. But I wouldn't count on that, everyone in my family has always been overdue with their children." She warned. "We have another appointment in two weeks, for a scan." She informed her husband. He nodded at her and smiled brightly.

"This is the best Christmas present ever." He said thoughtfully. Lily placed her hand over James' on her stomach.

"A very early one at that." She commented. James chuckled softly.

"I always was an impatient one for presents." He said as he thought back to Christmases as a child, it had been a nightmare for his parents to keep James away from his presents long enough to reach Christmas Day.

"Well you will just have to be patient." Lily told him a tone of mock – authority. "It will be at least nine months before you can actually hold her." Lily said.

"Or him." James put in. Lily smiled and looked down at her stomach, which was showing no signs of any baby growing there.

"Or him." She agreed.

The magically moment was interrupted by a sudden crack. Lily and James both looked around and saw that it was Sirius and Remus. When they laid eyes on Lily, looking better, their faces broke into wide smiles.

"Hello Lily." Remus said delicately as he walked over to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"Hi Remus." She chuckled as she hugged him back. Sirius then gave her a warm, brotherly hug.

"How are you feeling now Lil Flower? James told me you weren't great." Sirius said.

"I am much better now, thank you." Lily replied, her eyes flicked to James and she gave him a look that clearly asked: _Shall we tell them? _James gave her a very subtle nod.

"Moony, Padfoot." James began, Remus and Sirius turned to him expectantly. "We wanted to tell you something." James continued as he wrapped a supportive arm around Lily's shoulders. "I hope your baby sitting skills are going to be up to scratch." James concluded, he decided he would rather string out the suspense. Remus and Sirius looked at them with expression of extreme puzzlement.

"What –" Sirius began, but then his frown slowly morphed into a wide – eyed expression. "Are you...are you?" Sirius asked, not entirely sure if he had got it right.

"I'm pregnant!" Lily said, not able to hold in her excitement a moment longer. Both Sirius and Remus gave great cries of joy and they both embraced James and Lily.

"When did you find out?" Remus asked as they finally released their two friends. Lily told them about going to the Healer for her sickness and finding out the exciting news.

"So Poppy was right all along." Sirius commented as Lily finished her story. Lily looked raised her eyebrows at him in a questioning way.

"When she heard about your sickness and your odd moods, she guessed that maybe you were pregnant." James explained. Lily nodded in response, so that is why James had looked so off when he had come in earlier.

"We wanted to come and check that you were OK. It appears you are better than OK." Remus commented as looked fondly on the very blissful couple in front of him.

"Yes we are and thank you so much for coming around. We are so happy we could tell you two." Lily said, still beaming uncontrollably; it was infectious as before too long Remus, Sirius and James were all grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Well we will leave you two be. We are really happy about the news." Sirius said, he knew that Lily and James would probably want some time alone now. He gave both Lily and James a final hug before disapparating. Remus followed suit.

"Are you happy we told them?" James asked as soon as they had vanished. He did not want Lily to think she had to tell them because they were two of James' closest friends.

"I certainly am." She replied smiling up at him.

"Shall we go out to dinner – celebrate?" James asked, it had been quite a while since they had eaten dinner out.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Lily agreed happily.

Almost an hour later, Lily and James were seated in a fancy restaurant in the centre of town. James had told Lily that if they were to relax and celebrate, they would do so in style and he had ignored Lily's protests that the place was far too expensive.

"Nothing is too good for my girl." James had said as he opened the restaurant door for her.

They thanked the waitress as she placed their starters before them, although Lily's thank you came out rather more sharply than James', as all the waitress had done since they arrived was stare dreamily at James.

"Jealous, are we?" James asked in a soft, joking tone. Lily gave him a withering look which then melted into a smile.

"She was practically drooling over you." Lily muttered as she began on her starter. James tried to hide a chuckle.

"What can I say? I'm just irresistible." James said. Lily shook her head, grinning in spite of herself.

"Whatever you say." She said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You never have to worry. I will never look at another woman. You are all that I will ever want." James said seriously as he put down his fork and slid his hand across the table to grasp Lily's. She looked up and gave him a loving smile.

"I know. I trust you completely." Lily whispered. To many people this would have sounded like just an empty promise, but James knew that Lily meant every word. When they had first become a couple, it had been incredibly hard for Lily to trust anyone with anything, especially her own heart, but now she had given her heart to James completely, as he had done with his.

"James..." Lily began, very serious this time. James looked up. "You are happy, aren't you? About the baby, I mean." Lily asked, she knew he had said he was happy, but she wanted to be absolutely certain.

"I am. At first I was scared. I mean how am I supposed to be someone's Daddy – I am certain that the mere thought of it would scare any of our Professors, but now I know I can do it. We have faced so much Lil, so much danger and joys and sadness, we have faced it together, as we will face this together. So, yes, I am happy." Lily blinked back her blissful tears that were clouding her vision, if there had been any doubt in her mind about James' acceptance of their child, it had been dispersed with those words.

"I am so glad," Lily breathed, she did not think she could find any words to explain just how much gratitude she felt towards her husband at that point. "Well we had better start to think about things. We are going to have to start thinking like parents." Lily said in a business – style tone. James smirked and nodded, he could not believe that in about nine months' time he, James Potter the Marauder and all – time Hogwarts rebel had grown up and was now to be a father.

"Well we cannot become too serious – I want my kid to have some recklessness in him." James said, he was not going to let that part of him die out completely. Lily laughed brightly at this.

"I suppose you are going to have been a little hell – raiser like you were." Lily said thinking back to James' younger years when she would not have even given him the time of day.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I didn't turn out that terrible that bad." James said nodding approvingly at himself. Lily laughed in disbelief, she knew he would never truly grow up.

"I guess not...in the end." Lily finished teasingly.

As they were in bed that night, James lay wide awake next to his sleeping wife. He knew he was happy about his new child but there was still a persistent butterfly in his stomach that he just couldn't seem to get rid of. But as he looked at Lily's sleeping form, with her wavy red tresses fanned out across the pillow and her pink eyelids covering those emerald green eyes that he had fallen so in love with, he knew beyond any doubt that he could raise a child with Lily. This was his destiny now and he was raring to see it happen.

**I hope you like this chapter – sorry it is short I have been super busy but the next chapter will be long – promise! Please read & review. I will probably update the prequel in a little while. Hope you are all well & enjoying the summer **** Em xx**


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

**20. The Calm Before the Storm**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling**

Two weeks after Lily and James received the news that they were to be parents; they found themselves once again in the waiting room of St. Mungo's.

"Are you nervous?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes as her knees jogged up and down in anxiety.

"There is a little person growing inside my stomach. Of course I am nervous." She said in an irritated whisper. James tried to hide his smile as he nodded, before he had been worried and slightly unsettled by Lily's extreme mood swings, but over the last couple of weeks he had gotten used to them.

After a short while, a nurse came out and called their names. With legs like jelly, Lily stood up and walked after the nurse. They followed her into a cream – coloured room just off from the long corridor and were welcomed by the caring face of Healer Medicus.

"Mr and Mrs Potter, I am very glad you could come in today." Medicus said as he gestured towards the pair of seats before him, which James and Lily kindly accepted. "Today we are going to perform a scan just to see if everything is continuing as normal. It is nothing to worry about." Medicus concluded, noticing Lily's worried expression and her knee which was still jogging uneasily. Lily forced a smile and nodded stiffly.

"Now, if you get changed and put on this robe, I will go and get the necessary paperwork." Medicus said as he passed Lily a green hospital gown.

Once he had left, Lily quickly changed into the gown and got herself seated on the large leather chair just as Medicus re – entered with a clipboard in his hand. At first, Medicus performed all the usual tests on Lily, heart rate, blood pressure and breathing. Once he had magically laid out all the results on the opposite wall, he nodded.

"It all looks correct there. Now, if you lie back, I will project an image of your baby." He said as he gestured to a spot in the centre of the room." Lily did as instruct and Medicus placed his wand delicately over her stomach and uttered a short spell. Almost immediately, a small spot of light flew from the Healer's wand tip and gradually travelled to the spot where Medicus had gestured; it then grew to the size of a large football and very slowly, the white disappeared and the blurred shapes finally came together to form the image of a tiny shape.

"There it is. It looks good and strong, good heart beat." The Healer said as he looked at the image. Lily felt her eyes water considerably as her gaze took in the tiny form.

"That's our baby." Lily croaked hoarsely, she looked up at James and saw that he too was teary – eyed. He nodded dumbly; he couldn't believe that this image was his child. _His child. _He couldn't find the words to express the euphoria that he felt in that moment; instead he leant down and placed a tender kiss on Lily's forehead. Then Healer Medicus removed his wand and the image suddenly vanished. He then caught sight of Lily's crest – fallen expression.

"Don't worry; I will have an image developed for you to take home." He assured her as he exited the room to give the couple a few minutes alone.

"Can...Can you believe it?" Lily croaked as she looked up at James who was still staring with watery eyes at the place where the image had been.

"That was our baby. We are going to be parents." He said in a mystified tone. He had known that he was to have a baby, but seeing an actual picture of it, to see if before him made it all seem so real. To his even greater and even more pleasant surprise, he felt no fear at the prospect whatsoever.

"I didn't think I was ready to have a baby. To be a father, but seeing that picture, I know, I know I can be a father. We can do it." He said as his gaze shifted from the space in mid – air to his wife's brilliant green eyes.

"Yes, we can." She whispered in reply. Silently, she laced her fingers through his and leaned her head against his side. She knew without a doubt that they were ready to be parents.

Sirius and Marlene were sat on the sofa in her apartment watching an old Muggle film; although Marlene had grown up in the wizarding world, her mother was a Muggleborn and therefore Marlene had been introduced to many aspects of the Muggle lifestyle.

"You've got to hand it to Muggles." Sirius began as he leaned his head on top of Marlene's. "They do know how to make good films." The film they had decided upon had been a scary one, Dracula.

"They have many hidden talents." Marlene smiled as she continued watching the screen, where the black and white vampire was sinking his fangs into one of unsuspecting victims. Sirius smiled at her comment and then his smile disappeared once again as he finally screwed up his courage enough to ask what he had wanted to for some time.

"Marlene." She looked up at him, sensing his more serious tone. "I wanted to ask you something...now you don't have to say yes...or decide right now, but...well, I wandered whether you would like to move in with me?" He was finally able to stammer. He could eel his cheeks gaining heat rapidly, why did she have the ability to reduce him to a babbling idiot?

Marlene looked at him, her eyes wide, then a grin split her pretty face and she gave a delighted squeal and flung herself onto Sirius who gave a gasp of astonishment.

"Guessing that means yes?" Sirius asked, he couldn't pass off the chance to tease her at this moment. Marlene drew back, still beaming madly.

"Ofcourse, silly! I was hoping you were going to ask me." She said the last part slightly more shyly. Sirius raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Really?" In truth, Sirius had wanted to ask her for a while, but he had feared that she would think they were moving too fast or think he was to forward and be scared off.

"Yes! I love you Sirius. All I want is to be with you for as long as possible." She said merrily. Sirius had to try very hard not to scream with joy or jump up. She had said she loved him.

"What did you say?" He asked, he wanted to be completely sure he had heard it right. Marlene gave him a shy smile.

"I think you heard me." She answered simply, she had not quite believed it herself, that she had said it. But to say it was so easy and comfortable and...True.

"Well I want to hear it again." Sirius said light-heartedly. Marlene giggled and then grinned at him.

"I love you." She repeated. Sirius felt as if his heart was going to burst like an over – blown balloon. He smiled back at her fondly.

"I love you too." He whispered and without another word, he pressed his lips to hers. Marlene gratefully returned the gestured and then pulled back with a sweet smile.

"When do you want me to become your roomy?" She asked humorously. Sirius put up a hand to his chin and stroked a non – existent beard.

"As soon as possible." He whispered in her ear, which made her spine jingle pleasantly.

"How does tomorrow sound?" She whispered back. Sirius smiled at her in the boyish way that had always stolen her breath when they were at school.

"Perfect."

Lily and James arrived back at James' apartment to find a small cream envelope lying neatly on their doormat. James bent down and scooped it up, opened it and read the content aloud.

"_Dear James and Lily. We would love for you to come and join us for a little private party at our house at around six o'clock tonight. Hope you can make it. Alice and Frank._" When James had finished reading he looked at Lily.

"Do you want to go?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Lily nodded her head excitedly like a little child.

"I'd love to. We haven't had a nice little party in a while." She said, she really wanted to have a nice get together with all her friends. Even though they saw eachother regularly at Auror training, it never seemed like they got any chance to truly catch up or relax together, this would be the perfect opportunity.

At six o'clock, Lily and James apparated to the Longbottom's residence and knocked open the door, which was promptly answered by a jovial – looking Frank.

"Hi, so glad you could make it." James and Frank shook hands and Frank placed a kiss on Lily's cheek. They made their way into the large living room area where they saw Alice in a floaty party dress, putting glasses of wine into glasses. Lily, thinking of her condition, refused the offer kindly and instead took the time to catch up with her best friend.

"Al, this is great! What made you decide to do it?" Alice shrugged.

"I thought we needed to get together. We need to catch up." She said casually, but Lily could tell by the light that was dancing in Alice's bright blue eyes that there was some other reason besides just catching up.

Gradually, more and more people began to arrive. Marlene and Sirius arrived look very cheerful, Emmeline arrived with a very exhausted – looking Remus (the full moon just a week away) and Poppy arrived with her new boyfriend, Jonathon, after Derek had turned out to be something of a womaniser. Last to arrive was Peter, who was looking almost as tired as Remus, Lily felt her brow crease as she looked at him; there was definitely something bothering him and whatever it was, it was not good.

Once everybody had arrived, Frank took his fork and tapped it delicately against his wine glass to gain his guests' attention.

"Hi everybody, thanks for being here tonight. We wanted to hold this night, not only to be amongst the company of those we hold most dear, but also for Alice and I to share some very special news. We are expecting a baby." He finished. All at once, there was a tremendous cry of joy and Lily and James felt themselves cheering and clapping with the rest.

"Did you have any idea?" James whispered to Lily over the applause. His wife shook her head.

"No idea at all. She has seemed perfectly normal." She said as she looked at her friend who was the very picture of happiness as she stood arm in arm with her husband.

Once the applause had subsided, Lily took the chance to bound joyously up to her friend and brought her into a sisterly hug.

"I am so happy for you." She murmured, as they broke apart, they beamed at one another.

"Thank you. I never thought it would happen, but I couldn't be happier." She said like an excited child on Christmas Day. Lily smiled again and brought her friend into another quick hug before the others came to offer their congratulations. Lily gave Alice a look which told her that they would talk later. Lily then left Alice to talk to the others as she walked back over to where James was shaking Frank's hand merrily.

"Wonderful news, mate. Couldn't have happened to a greater couple." James was saying as Lily approached. She saw Frank's cheeks colour up at these words.

"Cheers, James. Thanks again for coming." Frank said slightly bashfully as he excused himself to join his wife, who was now thronged by all her other jolly friends.

"Did you tell Alice?" James asked, but Lily shook her head, her gaze still on her friends.

"No. They had waited so long for this to happen; I wouldn't want to spoil it for her. There will be time enough to tell them." She murmured and she smiled up at James who was looking down at her with pride shining in his eyes. Plenty of time, he thought.

In the dark depths of the dank and soulless mansion, Lord Voldemort sat at the head of a long, shining table as he surveyed his group of Death Eaters with venomous, scarlet eyes.

"My friends," He began in a silky – soft voice that made all those in the room sit up straighter in their chairs. "I have grown tired of this resistance, this Order of the Phoenix." Voldemort uttered the Order's name with a contemptuous sneer. "They must be crushed once and for all. I now have ingrained a spy right into the very heart of our enemy and he has given me information on many of its members' weaknesses. Soon, we will attack, we will strike with such a blow that we will leave them broken and shattered." Voldemort concluded with a malicious tone. He stroked the head of the gigantic snake that lay beside his chair. _Soon Nagini, soon you will feast on the Potters' blood. _

**Hi all! Hope you like this chapter, sorry for the late update – life has been utterly hectic! Please read & review – love to hear your opinions **** Love Em xx**


	21. Old Wounds Opened

**21. Old Wounds Opened**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling**

As the week went on, Lily could sense the invisible but incredibly powerful storm that was brewing on the horizon, rumbling menacingly. Although James did not show any sign of his recognition, Lily knew all too well that he could feel it too; they all could.

"Lily, honey, are you alright?" James voiced his concern one evening as they were getting ready for an Order meeting. This time, they had all been asked to meet at Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. Lily looked away from the mirror and gave him a small smile. "Is the baby giving you trouble?" James asked tenderly as he stepped towards his wife. Lily shook her head as she placed her hands on her stomach, which was still slim and showing no evidence of the baby growing inside.

"No, the baby is fine." She said quietly, she bit her lip before she continued. "Can you feel it James? The feeling that something is just around the corner, something bad?" She asked worriedly. James paused for a moment before he nodded; he had not wanted to admit it to himself or to Lily, he did not want to worry her, he wanted to protect her. But he couldn't ignore the truth forever.

"I feel it constantly. There is going to be a fight ahead of us, but we need to hold onto eachother, because if we don't have that – we have already lost before it has even begun." He said with a sudden wisdom that seemed beyond his tender years.

"You're right. Let's just go to the meeting and worry about what happens after." She said, swallowing her fear as she took James' hand and the two of them apparated.

Dumbledore's office was completely packed as one after another, all the Order members apparated into the room and seated themselves on the large round table that had been placed in the centre of the office. When all the members had arrived, Dumbledore cleared his throat in order to get their attention.

"Tonight, we have several matters to discuss." He began as his bright blue eyes surveyed the room of wizards and witches. Lily was almost horrified to see that the twinkle that Dumbledore had always carried in his eyes had gone dull. "First, we have received names of new and suspected Death Eaters." He continued as Moody limped forward and placed several pieces of parchment in front of the wizened mentor. All of the members sat up straighter in their chairs, all curious and slightly afraid of hearing the names that were to be read out. As Dumbledore ran through several different names, some members murmured, whilst others gave the occasional shocked gasp or snide comment, but it was not until Dumbledore came to a certain name that Sirius suddenly snapped.

...Regulus Black –"

"What?!" Sirius shouted loudly, making all eyes turn on him, whilst Marlene and Remus put a hand on each of his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. Dumbledore gave Sirius an apologetic look as he made to continue, but Sirius interrupted again.

"He's just a kid; he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into." Sirius said, almost desperately as he thought of his younger brother, not even eighteen yet. They had never been close but he still could not shake off his protective instinct. Marlene whispered a few calming words to him and at last, Sirius sank back into his chair miserably. Dumbledore, making sure that Sirius was in a fit state, continued.

"...and the last is Severus Snape." Lily had to bite back her shout as she felt her entire insides turn to dust. She felt James' eyes on her, but she forced herself to keep her attention firmly on Dumbledore as she tried to rid her face and mind of all emotion. She could not lose it, not here, not now.

The meeting continued on late into the night, but Lily barely heard a word that was spoken, all that was occupying her mind was the thought of her childhood friend, Severus, being part of such a ruthless and murderous movement. She had always known he was drawn to the Dark Arts, that was the main reason why she had ended their friendship, but she had convinced herself since then that he was a truly good man, but had just lost his way. She had wanted to believe his goodness when he had saved her life, but now...she did not know what to think. She felt as if she was stranded in a ship in the rough waves of a storm.

When the meeting finally ended near midnight, she and James apparated to their apartment; James had not mentioned anything about the Snape issue during the meeting, but he was now extremely worried by the glazed and listless look that had taken over his wife's eye since she had heard the name read aloud.

"Lily?" He said softly as she gripped her shoulder lightly to try and break her out of the trance. "Lily?" He said again, a little louder. Slowly, she turned her dull – looking gaze to him.

"Yes?" She asked very softly. James shook his head, he knew she wasn't alright; she was obviously distraught by the news.

"I know that you are upset by what you heard in the meeting." James stated. Lily stared blankly back at him, she knew there was little point in denying it.

"I just...can't believe it." She whispered as she sank into the closest chair and rubbed her temples, trying to get it all straight in her mind. James desperately wanted to comfort her, he just didn't know how to.

"Lily, I know he was your friend, but..." James trailed off; he did not know how to continue without upsetting her.

"But what?" Lily asked, she felt a sudden anger emerge in her chest and she tried to extinguish it. She didn't want to be angry at him.

"You ended that friendship because he was getting so deep into the Dark Arts, because you saw what he was becoming." James said as he thought back to that fateful day when Lily had finally severed the very fragile bonds that had held her and Severus together.

"But he saved my life; he gave me the venenum lupus potion when I was bitten by Greyback. Maybe he is a good man...deep down." She said as she tried to make her words sound convincing, she so wanted to believe them.

"Yes, but Lily you are different to Snape – you're not just anyone." James said rather awkwardly, he did not really want to voice his suspicions of Snape's true feelings towards his wife. Lily simply frowned at this.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, James shook his head, but the steely look in Lily's eyes showed him that he would have to reveal it to her eventually.

"It's not only a friendship thing to him..." James trailed off again; he really didn't want to tell her, purely for her well – being.

"I don't unders—" Lily began, but James cut her off furiously.

"He's in love with you!" James shouted. He had said it, after years of believing it but keeping silent, he had finally said it. Lily stared back at him with an expression of pure shock on her pretty face and her bright green eyes were very wide. Then she shook her head violently.

"That's ridiculous." She spluttered at last. James now shook his head.

"He was in love with you all through our schooling and I'm pretty damn sure that his feelings haven't altered. He makes an exception for you Lily. But with anyone else I don't think he would care." James said, feeling all his animosity towards his former fellow pupil rising to the surface.

"This is still all to do with this stupid old grudge you two have against eachother!" Lily said heatedly as her own submerged anger erupted in the pit of her stomach. James gave her a disbelieving look.

"You are just too stubborn to see that the man is no good. He may have saved your life, but that does not undo a lifetime of love for the Dark Arts or the decision to become a Death Eater!" James shouted back, Lily felt her eyes narrow, she knew that part of him was right, Severus had chosen to become a Death Eater, it was a choice he had made freely, but she just didn't want to believe he could be so easily swayed, above all she wanted to believe that there was still some part of the young boy that she had met in the park when she was ten, she wanted there still to be some part of that in him.

"I'm not going to discuss this anymore." She said through gritted teeth. Pushing past James, she all but ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. She needed to be alone for a little while.

"Sirius, Sirius will you just talk to me." Marlene repeated again as they walked through the front door of their new apartment. Sirius had been shaking with anger and fear since he had heard his brother's name called out on the Death Eater's list.

"What do you want me to say?" He replied at last, spinning round and Marlene was shocked and somewhat terrified to see that there was the glimmer of tears in his tired eyes.

"I want to understand what you're thinking Sirius. I want...to help." Marlene explained, she felt lost and utterly useless. She so wanted to help him, to comfort him but she just had no idea how to.

"I don't even know what I am thinking." He admitted hopelessly as he fell onto the sofa and put his head in his hands. "He is just a kid, not even eighteen. How could he have got mixed up in this?" Sirius asked, although the question was more to himself, so Marlene stayed silent, not knowing how to answer it. "He is my brother, whatever differences we have had, I don't want to see him get hurt or..." Sirius trailed off as visions of Regulus standing before a court or lying dead somewhere.

"Can't you talk to him? Make him see that you're worried?" Marlene asked, trying her best to console him. Sirius gave her a weak smile, he was truly grateful for her efforts.

"He will not want to talk to me. My parents will push him into it further if they think I am trying to stop him, they are just caring like that." Sirius muttered cynically; the best decision he had ever made was to leave that ghastly residence and their twisted beliefs, he now hated himself for not dragging Regulus with him.

"You don't know unless you try." Marlene stated. Sirius nodded, still staring ahead; he knew she was right really, maybe if he could just speak to Regulus, he was almost certain that it was not what his brother really wanted; he didn't even understand just what he was getting himself mixed up in.

"Perhaps I could try." He murmured. Marlene took his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"I don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to, but nor do I want to see you so unhappy." She said caringly, and placing a tender kiss on his cheek, she got up and went to put the kettle on. Tonight, hot chocolate would be an adequate remedy.

James stood outside the bathroom door as he waited for Lily to emerge. He did not want to rush her, she needed time alone. He could almost kick himself for saying some of those things; how could he have been so tactless?

Eventually, the click of the lock sounded and James pushed himself off the wall and turned to meet the slightly puffy eyes of his wife.

"Lil –"

"James, I-" They both began at once, giving eachother a nervous smile, James motioned for Lily to continue. Lily drew a shaky breath.

"I am sorry; it was utterly unfair of me to accuse you of being selfish and for storming away. I guess, I just wanted to see some good in him." She admitted, finally giving into the fact that maybe Snape was not the changed man she had so hoped for.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry. You were right; I do still hold a grudge, as childish and petty as it may be. But I only want the best for you Lily, when I think of all the pain that Snape put you through in the past, I just don't want to see you hurt by him again." James began as he looked Lily right in the eyes, hazel to green. "But you are right, perhaps I should give the man a second chance, we all deserve them. You gave one to me and look where we are now." James motioned around them and a smile flitted across Lily's pale features, she had to admit that the second chance she had given James had been the best decision of her entire life.

"What I am trying to say is, if you want to believe in him, then I will not stop you or judge. I only want you to be happy." Lily gave him a watery smile.

"I don't want to cause you any more pain; I love you too much for that." Lily replied. James then pulled her close and held her to his chest as Lily breathed in the sure, bitter – sweet smell of him.

"I know, my love. That is all I want for you as well." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. Lily leaned her head back to look at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Are we alright?" She asked, there was a definite nervous edge to her voice. To her intense relief, James nodded firmly.

"Of course." He said, Lily gave a deep sigh and leaned against him once more. She knew that these old wounds of their pasts would never truly heal, they would always leave scars, no matter how faint and sometimes, as this night had shown, they could easily be reopened. Just as long as they could move forward together, only then would the scars be more bearable, for all of them.

**I hope you like this – I had to have James know about Snape's feelings – Tell me what you think. Next chapter up hopefully tomorrow/ Tuesday. Em xx**


	22. Thrice Defied

**22. Thrice Defied**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling**

With this extra information of new Death Eaters and clear evidence that Voldemort's power and army was growing both in size and power; Moody and Dumbledore called for Order Meetings and training to double. Before she knew it, Lily was practising more advanced curses and counter – curses than she had ever believed she could master and with the extra physical stamina and endurance tests, both she and James all but collapsed into their bed each evening. Utterly exhausted.

"I don't think my muscles will ever be the same again." James whined as he poured two mugs of coffee before managing to limp his way to the sofa where Lily was stretched out, looking like a deflated balloon.

"At least you don't have to carry another person around with you whilst you're training." Lily put in as she took the mug he offered her gratefully. James rolled his eyes. But he knew that with the extra strain of expecting a baby, Lily's energy levels were far lower than his own.

"Moody did give you the chance to stay home, but you practically burst down the door to stay." James chuckled as he thought back to just how adamant Lily had been that she should continue doing her bit for the resistance. Lily gave him a stern look, but he could clearly see the hint of a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"How could I stay home when all this is going on and Alice stayed on so I would have no excuse." She said, taking a sip of coffee, savouring the taste and waiting for the caffeine to give her the energy to hobble up to their room

"James, are you afraid?" Lily asked suddenly, she knew it sounded childish but she needed to know. James lowered his mug thoughtfully and looked down at her with eyes that looked as if they held far more wisdom than his young years would suggest.

"Yes." He answered simply. "I think it would be very strange if you were not scared at a time like this." Lily nodded and looked down, her fingers trembling a little.

"I wish we could just forget it all. Make it go away." Lily whimpered as she leaned closer into James. James squeezed shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish that too. But we are going to help make it better. We are helping create a better future for our children to grow up in." James said wisely, Lily looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded, trying to build up her resolve once more.

"It'll all be alright in the end. You'll see." James whispered. Lily sighed and closed her eyes. 'In the end' she just hoped that this would come sooner rather than later. She needed to believe there was some sort of life at the end of this very long, very dark tunnel that they were all travelling through.

Peter felt cold sweat beginning to appear on his brow as he stood in the cold, stone hall. It was all but empty, save for a figure dressed in robes of darkest black and skin of sickly white. The figure sat in the chair, tall and foreboding; like a greatly feared king. But this figure was no King, he was far too powerful for that meagre title.

"What information do you bring me tonight, Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort asked as he cast his cynical gaze over the rather feeble man before him.

"The Order, my Lord. They have...information...names, My Lord." Peter stammered.

"Spit it out." Voldemort hissed and Peter flinched.

"They received names of newly recruited Death Eaters. Regulus Black and Severus Snape and others..." Peter trailer off, his fear getting the better of him, but he didn't need to say anymore, for Voldemort had heard enough.

"Well, well, well they are not quite as incapable as I first thought. But they know far too much now, they are a threat. I thank you for your valuable information Wormtail. Now is the time to attack." Voldemort said with a great sense of relish in his voice.

"You are going to destroy them?" Peter asked with in a timid squeak. The vision of all his friends lying dead make unpleasant shivers crackle up and down his spine like a xylophone. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Peter and his next words came out in a soft hiss that would make anyone incredibly fearful.

"That is not a problem, is it Peter?" Peter began to shake violently, he longed to scream at Voldemort to defy him and save his friends. But he knew very well that he was nowhere near that brave and he had already travelled to far down this path to turn back now. Taking a giant gulp, he gave a firm shake of his head.

"Good. Tomorrow, tomorrow we will finally rid ourselves of this resistance. You may go now Wormtail." Voldemort whispered as Peter scuttled away, all the while his brain was screaming at his betrayal. He was a coward, a lying coward.

When James awoke the next morning he had a strong feeling that something was very wrong, although he could not put his finger on precisely what it was. He looked over his shoulder to where Lily should have been asleep, but instead he saw an empty side of the bed. His frown deepening, he hopped out of bed and went down the stairs to see a very distressed looking Lily reading what looked like a letter.

"Lil, honey, what's the matter?" James asked worriedly as he approached her. Lily turned to him with what could only be described as fear in her almond – shaped eyes.

"It's a letter from Moody. He wants us to meet him immediately; he says that we have to prepare for battle." Lily replied in a very shaky voice. James felt his eyes widen; they had faced danger before and had participated in confrontation, but not battle. This was new, this was horrifying.

"Lily, we can face this. We have faced Voldemort before, we can face this." James said firmly, he needed her to be strong. Lily pushed down the wave of sickness that was threatening to take over her as she looked into his face which she had always seen as a source of safety and protection. Screwing up the very last ounces of her courage, she nodded, she needed to be strong, and she needed to believe in him.

A few minutes later, they had apparated to the destination their letter had instructed and found themselves on a decrepit looking beach. The sea was pounding against the rocks, throwing salty sea spray in Lily's direction.

"Potters, you made it." The familiar growl of Moody made them whip round. He limped towards them, his heavily scarred face serious.

"Sir, what is this about?" Lily asked, Moody's magical swivelled to her.

"It is as we feared, Voldemort has gathered a great many dark forces and has chosen now to exert his power. We have to be prepared." Moody explained before he ambled off to bark orders at the other members who had arrived. Looking over, James and Lily saw that Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Emmeline, Poppy, Alice and Frank had already arrived and they too were looking exceedingly anxious.

"Oh, Lily. Are you alright?" Alice asked in a trembling voice as she rushed over to Lily with fear plastered across her pixie like features.

"I'm fine, you?" Lily asked as she tried to keep Alice calm. Alice gave a shivery nod but Lily did not get to ask anything further, as next moment, Moody was speaking loudly, addressing them all.

"Right, today we face battle. You have all be prepared and you are all brave. Remember, if any fall today, they will have done will chivalry and honour." Moody growled loudly. Moody was unable to address them any longer as a second later, countless loud cracks filled the salty air and more than a hundred Death Eaters in midnight black robes appeared on the sand; standing opposite the Order members like a great black wall. Lily, like the rest of the Order members around her took up a strong stance and glared at her enemy with poison in her eyes. She was no longer afraid, but angry, as she thought about all the pain and devastation these people had caused.

"So glad you could come." Moody growled loudly at the Death Eaters, who all glared back at him menacingly.

"We would not miss such an opportunity." A cold voice spoke up. Lily gave a small gasp as her gaze flew to Lord Voldemort, who stepped forward from his army and gave the Order members a sickening smirk. "To destroy our enemy." He concluded, his smirk growing wider.

No one moved, it was as if they had all been hit by the full boy bind and were consequently paralysed as they eyed eachother up, each waiting for the other to attack.

"I will give you one last chance." Voldemort offered silkily. "You have all shown yourself to be very courageous and talented wizards and witches. Join my forces and I shall give you all that you could possibly desire." His tone was enticing as his scarlet gaze slid from one Order face to the other.

Still no one made a move, they simply glared back at Voldemort unblinkingly, they had all chosen their side and were prepared to fight to the death to stay there.

"Such a pity, but I will still have no trouble disposing of you." Voldemort said rather gleefully. He turned his snake like head to a female Death Eater who stood next to him. She had dark, matted hair and cruel smile on her bony face. Lily's eyes narrowed as she recognised it to be Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix's smile widened as her gaze turned from her master to her enemy before her.

All of a sudden, James crumpled to a heap next to Lily, his face contorted in pain. Lily turned her horrified eyes from James to see that Bellatrix was holding out her wand with a soulless smirk on her pale lips. Acting quickly, Lily pulled out her own wand and concentrating hard, she managed to project a shield charm across the Order members, causing Bellatrix's curse to be broken and James was able to get precariously to his feet once again. Bellatrix fixed Lily with a livid expression and went to step towards her when she was stopped by Lucius Malfoy.

"Impressive." Voldemort murmured just loud enough for all to hear him. "Let us see just how much you have learned." With just one wave of his hand, the wall of Death Eaters began to run towards the Order members.

"Now!" Moody shouted roughly, suddenly mobilized, the Order ran as one towards their enemy, closing the gap between them.

It all began in a blur, flashes of blue, green and red light flew from the wands of Order members and Death Eaters alike as the battle began to gather momentum. Alice and Lily duelled the Carrows, whilst James, Sirius and Emmeline duelled Avery and Evan Rosier, the others ran between the Death Eaters, cursing as many as they could.

At last, Lily was able to hurl Amycus Carrow against a large boulder, whilst Alice managed to hit Alecto with a stunning spell right at her heart which knocked her out. Spinning around, Lily saw something that made her blood run cold. She saw Remus being restrained by Fenrir and Greyback and Muliciber as they prepared to snap his neck, thinking fast, Lily ran forward and grabbed a jagged stone and drew it across her palm sharply, causing blood to ooze from it. This had the desired effect, distracted by the smell of blood, Greyback looked up and fixed her with a hungry look, and he dropped Remus' arms and took off after her as Lily ran across the sand. James saw her run past him and Greyback quickly follow in pursuit.

"James, take care of them." Sirius said, gesturing to Mulciber and Rosier, who were both becoming weary with the duel. "I'll look after Lily." And with that he took off after the redhead and the werewolf.

Lily carried on sprinting, she could hear Greyback's thundering feet behind her, suddenly she stopped short when she saw that her path was blocked by a dead end in the form of a cliff face. Spinning round, she faced her attacker with scorching eyes.

"Nowhere left to run." Greyback taunted as he came to a halt a few feet from her. "I was wondering when I would get another bite out of you." He sneered, Lily's hand subconsciously went to her neck where the faint mark of Greyback's last attack still lingered. Before Greyback to take a single step closer to her, there was a flash of black and a terrible howl issued from Greyback's throat. A gigantic black dog, at least three times the size of an average one had thrown itself at Greyback and had given him a nasty bite to the shoulder. Greyback stumbled away from the dog which had taken up a protective crouch in front of Lily, baring its sharp glistening jaws. But Greyback tripped on an uneven piece of ground and fell, his head colliding with a pointed stone with a sickening crunch.

Satisfied that there was no longer a threat, Sirius morphed back into his physical form and Lily gasped.

"Sirius, how...?"

"No time to explain Lils." He answered hurriedly as he grabbed her by the hand and the two of them ran back towards the fray of the battle. However, before they were even able to rejoin the conflict, Sirius was charged at by a Death Eater and thrown backwards and Lily saw a streak of white before she had been pinned to the ground and felt two strong hands around her throat. Fixing her swimming vision on her foe, she saw that it was Lucius Malfoy; his calm demeanour had gone and he now looked dishevelled and rather unhinged.

"I should have removed you when I had the chance before." Lucius growled madly as his grip around her windpipe strengthened and Lily found herself gasping for breath. With the little strength she had left, Lily brought her free fist up to collide with the side of Malfoy's face, taken by surprise, he rolled off her and Lily managed to hit him with the full body bind before she threw herself back into the fight. She threw curses at ever available Death Eater. Just as she was about to throw a curse at Bellatrix who was torturing Marlene, Lily found herself pulled back by her hair by an unknown force.

"Potter!" Lily heard her captivator cry in a silky voice, Lily felt her heart sink a thousand feet. "Stop this now or watch your Love die." All had gone silent and still as both Death Eater and Order member watched as James stared with wide eyes at Voldemort who in one hand was restraining Lily by a chunk of her hair and in the other he held a wand to her temple. James felt his stomach and his heart fall in defeat, he couldn't let Voldemort win, but neither could he sit back and watch Lily, his wife be murdered.

"Don't do it, James." Lily appealed, but she was quickly silenced as Voldemort tugged harder on her hair and pushed the tip of his wand deeper into his temple. James closed his eyes, just as his fingers began to loosen around his wand, ready to let it drop to the ground in surrender, he heard Voldemort give an enraged cry. His eyes snapping open, James saw that Lily had managed to push Voldemort off her; in one moment, battle recommenced.

"Kill the others but leave the Potters to me." Voldemort ordered over the shouts of spells and hexes as he turned his incensed scarlet eyes on Lily and James, who both had their wands raised expectantly. Voldemort threw a bolt of green light at Lily, which she blocked with a shield charm and the three of them began to duel.

"You seem to think you can win." Voldemort taunted calmly at they continued to duel ferociously, each one prepared to fight to the death.

"We will always win, we have something that you do not." Lily panted as she threw curse after curse at her enemy. Voldemort sneered at her as if she was something he had taken off the bottom of his foot.

"What, pray, is that, Mudblood?2 Voldemort asked, as if he hoped the insult would cause Lily some sort of physical harm.

"Something worth living for." Lily and James screamed together as they both threw a powerful fracturing curse straight at Voldemort. Caught off guard by the immense power and precision of their attack, he had no time to defend himself and the orange light hit him square in the chest and spread across his limbs, brutal cracking sounds ensuing from his body as they did so. He screamed with pain and frustration as he sank to his knees before the two young adults.

"This is far from over, Potters. I will see your bodies broken and lifeless yet." He prophesised and with that, he disappeared from view in a flurry of sand and smoke.

Once seeing that their master had vanished, the remaining Death Eaters followed suit and just as quickly as it had begun, the battle was over and a painful stillness settled over the battlefield.

"Check the wounded." Moody ordered as he stowed his wand back in his robes and limped around the bodies which lay around the secluded beach.

"Where's Marlene?" Sirius asked in anxiety as he jogged over to Lily, James and Remus. They began to look around, checking the forms that lay in the sand.

"Sirius, I don't..." Lily began, but then she saw to her utmost horror, Sirius sink to his knees in front of a lone body that lay quite a way from the others. Coming closer, they saw their fears were realised as James and Lily saw that Sirius was cradling the lifeless body of Marlene is his arms, sobbing into her blonde tresses that were covered in sand and blood. None of them knowing of any words that would even begin to comfort their friend at that moment, they all knelt down beside him and shared his pain and depression. All their in that moment to mourn the death of their friend.

It took a long time to clear the beach of the remnants of the conflict, once done. Lily, James and Remus all escorted Sirius to his flat. But once there, he told them that he wished to be alone. Not wanting to distress him any further, they nodded solemnly and went back to their own homes to ponder over what they had all just been through.

"Lily, talk to me." James pleaded as Lily entered their apartment with the glazed look she her face had been set in since she had seen Sirius holding up Marlene's body.

"What can I say? What is there to say?" She practically screamed as all the frustration and sadness and stress of the past few months finally boiled over. James stared back at her, he had no answers to help her or him. "We lost Marlene today and many others. How many more do we have to lose? How long before he stops?" Lily cried as hot tears of desperation and fury fell from her eyes and onto the carpet. James pulled her into a tight embrace and let his own tears fall at last, the last of his strength gone.

"I don't know, I don't have the answers." He admitted in defeat. "But I do know one thing, what happened to Marlene is terrible and should _never _have happened, but she wouldn't have wanted us to give up, she would have wanted us to carry on fighting, for her." James said as he tried to muster up courage he knew in his heart he did not have. Lily turned her puffy, bloodshot eyes onto his face and nodded very slightly.

"Can we go upstairs?" Lily asked in a hoarse whisper. "Can we just forget about the war for just a little while?" James nodded soberly as they walked hand in hand up to their room. They would continue to fight, but not right now. Now they needed to mourn the death of a friend and to escape from their terrifying reality, just for a little while.

**I hope you all liked this. Please tell me what you think, I love to hear advice/opinions. Next chapter up hopefully tomorrow/Sunday depending on work. Hope you are all alright. Em xx**


	23. Saying Goodbye

**23. Saying Goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling**

It took a week to organise everything for Marlene's funeral, during this time, Sirius had been silent and emotionless.

"I don't know what to do with him." James sighed in defeat as he fell into the chair beside Lily and put his highly exhausted face in his hands. Lily's eyes filled with sympathy as she stared at her husband, she knew full well that James had been trying his hardest to get through to Sirius but with no avail.

"He is grieving; he'll come round in his own time." Lily tried; she simply wanted to believe that Sirius would make it through this alright. She reached out and laced her fingers through James' and rested her head on his shoulder.

When the day of the funeral finally came around, James and Lily only just managed to pull themselves out of the house and apparate to the church. Throughout the service, James and Lily kept throwing nervous glances at Sirius, who was simply staring straight ahead with a rather glazed look in his miserable grey eyes.

"This is terrible." Emmeline whispered to Remus as she clasped her hand firmly in his, pushing back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes painfully. Remus merely nodded, he could not find the words to express the pain and loss he was feeling. He knew that Marlene's death was just the warning signs of what terrible events were to come, he, along with the rest of them in the church knew that this war was far from over.

"Marlene shall be missed greatly by all. She brought with her a light that shone forth over everything that she touched. She will be greatly missed, may she rest in peace." The priest said in a sombre voice. When the organ sounded, Sirius spared no time to exit the church; he walked out of the large double doors of the chapel and breathed in the fresh spring air, trying desperately to clear his head. Lily and James and the other guests soon followed suit as they filed slowly and mournfully out of the church, each one giving Sirius a deeply sympathetic look before apparating sadly.

"Lily, can I talk to you a minute?" Sirius murmured very quietly, Lily spun round and nodded at him.

"Ofcourse. I'll catch you up." Lily said to the others as she followed Sirius, who was walking to a more secluded area of the graveyard.

"Talk to me, Sirius." Lily said genuinely as she looked deep into his grey eyes. Sirius was quiet for several moments as he contemplated just what he wanted to say.

"I don't know what to do, Lil..." Sirius trailed off as he allowed his anguish to finally be released. He broke down into great sobs that racked his entire body. Lily was utterly taken aback, she had seen Sirius angry before, but she had never seen him show his emotion quite to this extent and it scared her to see him like this.

"Sirius, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but things will be alright. You are just going to have to take time to heal." Lily explained, pulling Sirius in to a comforting, sisterly hug, allowing him to cry onto her shoulder. After a few minutes, his sobs subsided and Lily released him and he stepped back with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, it's just Marlene was special, she was...my first love. I can't...can't carry on without her, Lils." Sirius choked out, his eyes still puffy and bloodshot.

"I know, Sirius, I know. We will all miss her, but she loved you and she wouldn't want you to be sad, she would want you to be strong, to carry on." Lily told him, as she looked imploringly. Sirius closed his eyes; he knew she was right, he knew Marlene would not want him to become a hermit, or to spent the rest of his days mourning over her death. She had been so full of life that she would have taken great offense to Sirius forgetting about his life and simply pining over the loss of hers.

"I don't know..." Sirius began as he looked away from Lily, he did not want to be reduced to a sobbing mess again.

"I have seen people loose love but it shouldn't rule the rest of your life. Live your life, Sirius and live it twice as hard for Marlene as well. It is the way she would have wanted it." Lily whispered as she felt her own tears creeping into her voice. Sirius gave her a look of pure gratitude before pulling her into a fond embrace.

"Thank you, Lil. For everything." Sirius mumbled into her hair, Lily merely nodded and held Sirius closer. They had to get through this together.

"How was he holding up?" James asked Lily as she came to join him outside the cemetery gates. Lily shrugged, she had done her best with Sirius, but it would not be clear how much of her words had got through to him for a little while.

"I think he'll be OK. He just needs some time and space." Lily explained, she knew James would want to comfort Sirius for the next few days; he was his brother in all but blood, but at the moment, the best thing was for Sirius to decide when he wanted help.

"Thanks for talking to him, I think you had a far better chance of understanding than any of the rest of us." James said as he put his arm around Lily's waist as they walked up the road, taking in the fact that the rest of the world was carrying on as normal, oblivious to the devastation that was happening around them.

"What do you mean?"

"You have seen love lost and broken. I know it's not the same thing, but..." James trailed off, unsure of what to say, but Lily simply smiled at him wryly and walked closer to him.

"Just glad I could help." she said.

The next Order meeting was significantly subdued as the surviving members mourned not only Marlene, but all the others who had lost their lives during the battle on the beach.

"I know this meeting will be difficult, especially due to the circumstances." Moody began, but his usual gruff voice seemed rather more wavering than usual. During the meeting, they simply talked about precautions that should be taken to help clear up the evidence of the conflict, possible other Death Eater meetings and more names were revealed. By the end of it, there was a distinct air of despondency; Lily was just leaving the room where they had held their meeting when she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Moody, sir. I wish to hand in my resignation," Looking towards the voice, Lily was highly startled to see that it came from Poppy, who was standing in front of Moody with a very nervous look on her face, her usual happy demeanour had vanished. Lily quickly turned back to the door and exited the room, her heart drumming and her head reeling. She did not tell anyone of what she had heard, she knew that if Poppy wished them to know the reasons for her leaving then she would make them clear; otherwise, they should respect her decision. But still, Lily could not fathom why Poppy should want to leave the Order; many had been scared by the attack on the beach, but that was all part of what they had signed up for, and Poppy was no coward, Lily knew that.

Lily did not have to wait long for Poppy to make it clear by what she had meant in her conversation with Moody, as that evening, as she, Sirius, Peter, Remus, James, Lily and Emmeline were sitting in the Three Broomsticks that evening, she cleared her throat to grab their attention.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." She began very anxiously, all their eyes turned to her, full of concern. "I am leaving the Order." There followed a shocked silence as Poppy saw all her friends' eyes widen considerably.

"Why?" Remus croaked at last breaking the silence. Poppy looked down, the pain she had felt earlier rising once again in her chest.

"I received a letter..." Poppy trailed off as she pulled the folded piece of parchment out of her inside pocket and flattened it out the table so her friends could read the contents themselves.

_Dear Miss Spero,_

_I regret to have to inform you that earlier this night, your parents were killed in an attack carried out by He who should not be named and his supporters._

_I know this is difficult news to hear, but I am afraid there are certain matters which must be addressed. Your younger siblings, Georgina and Alexander, who are scheduled to begin their first year of Hogwarts in September, are now without parents or guardians, given the lack of other living relatives. It is my sad duty to inform you that if they are not taken care of they will have to find guardians elsewhere._

_I hope to hear from you in due course, I regret that this letter could not have contained better news._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Michael Lagrine, Head of Magical Crime and Investigation_

Once they had all finished reading the letter, they slowly met Poppy's miserable gaze with wide, sympathetic eyes.

"Poppy, I am so sorry." Emmeline whispered hoarsely as she stepped around the table and enveloped her friend in a long, supporting embrace. Poppy merely shook her head, her voice now all but useless.

"That's why you have to leave." James stated as he looked between the letter and his distraught friend. Poppy nodded and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"My brother and sister need me and they come before anything else. Before this war, even before you guys." Poppy answered honestly, none of them were angry or hurt, they understood that at a time like this, family was the sole concern and everything else must fall behind.

"We will always be here for you, know that." Lily piped up as she too walked round to Poppy and hugged her tightly. Wanting nothing more than to help stop the pain.

"I know, thank you. I will hate to leave all of you, but..." Poppy trailed off, she didn't need to say it again.

"We will make it right, Poppy, we will stop him. So he cannot do it to anyone else." Sirius spoke up determinedly, the others nodded in whole – hearted agreement.

The day of Poppy's departure came overcast and cold, almost as if the world was mirroring just how wretched the group of friends were feeling as they helped send her luggage, which Lily had managed to fit into just two suitcases using an undetectable extension charm, ahead of her. Once it had vanished with a sharp _pop, _Poppy turned to her friends with glistening eyes and pulled each one of them into a warm, desperate hug.

"I am going to miss you all _so _much." She muttered in a very a watery voice as she pulled Lily and Emmeline into an almost bone – crushing hug.

"We will miss you too." Lily choked out as Poppy squeezed her tightly. Poppy gave her an apologetic look and stood back, looking at them all for what might be the last time for quite a while.

"And remember to write, you are not getting away that easily." Sirius said to try and lighten the mood. Poppy smiled gratefully and nodded.

"I guess I'll see you soon." She said hopefully, the others all nodded, not knowing for certain if they would see eachother in the near future, but hope was all they had now and they had to hold onto it with dear life. With one last look at her closest friends, Poppy gave a strained smile and with a final _crack, _she vanished.

Lily gave a inaudible gasp of anguish, in the last couple of days, they had said good bye to so many people, it was as if Voldemort was slowly chipping away at their lives, taking friends and family away bit by bit as the rest of them had to cling to eachother to try and prevent them from being taken too. Lily could only hope that there would not be too many more good bye's to follow.

**Well I hope this chapter is alright. I wanted to make this a bit more emotional. Please tell me what you think – I love hearing your opinions. Love Em xx**


	24. Author's Letter

**Not an Update – Author's Note**

Dear All,

I wanted to thank all those who have read my stories and have stuck with me throughout and have given reviews. I couldn't have written half of what I did without that. I also wanted to apologise to the guest (named Potterhead) who reviewed one of my chapters a little while ago, I am sorry if you felt my chapter was too similar to Twilight, as it was not intentional and I am sorry this was not a good chapter for you.

I still am very grateful for all those who have been supportive as I wrote these fan fictions as a way for me to escape due to serious family troubles at the moment – I am sorry if this sounds ridiculous or silly but I still wanted to thank those who have given me so much support.

Thank you all

Emily x


	25. Some Normalcy At Last

**24. Some Normalcy at Last**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. All rights to J.K Rowling**

Lily awoke the next morning and was confused to see that James' side of the bed was empty, her frown deepening, she looked around her and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. Throwing aside the covers, Lily got out of bed and walked down the hall and into the small apartment kitchen to see James sitting at the table fully dressed; when his eyes fell on Lily he gave her a wide, welcoming smile.

"Morning darling." He said, getting up and pouring Lily a cup of coffee, setting the steaming mug in front of her.

"You are up early!" Lily stated as she sat down and cradled the hot drink in her cold fingers. James nodded and in answer in to her statement, he pulled out several pieces of paper with large pictures and plenty of writing, laying it out on the table for Lily to inspect. She took in the papers' information and then gave James a strange look.

"Houses?" James nodded, excitement dancing in his hazel eyes. Lily shook her head, sending disappointment flooding through James like a fast – flowing river. "Lily come on!" James said, irritated. "You can't hide away from the future!" He was worried for her; she had been utterly listless the past few days and it almost killed him to see the light in her bright green eyes so cruelly extinguished.

"What future! What is there except fear and constant fighting?" Lily shouted back, her fiery temper that had always struck fear into the Marauders. James was staring at her incredulously. His shoulders sagged, this was getting them nowhere, the last thing they needed to be doing now was fighting amongst eachother; that was exactly what Voldemort wanted, for them to destroy themselves from the inside. Stepping forward, he both his hands gently on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes as he spoke.

"Lil, I can't see you like this any longer. You have been like a shell since Marlene's death, I know it was a terrible, terrible tragedy that should never have happened, but she would want us to carry on – for her, for all of us." James said sincerely in a hoarse voice that betrayed the hours of unshed tears and unspoken sadness. Lily, instead of getting angry at him, reached up and pushed back his matted fringe and tried to give him a very watery smile.

"I am so sorry, James. I didn't see...I was so selfish..." Lily trailed off, she felt terrible, she had been so wrapped up in her own anguish and devastation that she had not stood back and realised how much James was hurting too. "I don't know why you put up with me." She added honestly, she had been so blind to the brave face that James had used as a mask to cover his constant anxiety and fear of daily life.

"Because I love you, and because we all become wrapped up in our own emotions sometimes, I don't blame you, not a bit." He said as he placed a soft kiss on Lily's cheek. "But, please come and look at these houses with me." He asked, Lily nodded, it was the least she could do for him now. James gave her a grin of relief and a swift kiss before she went to get changed.

Within half an hour, they were viewing their first property; it was a rather small building with a red brick exterior and no garden, both Lily and James mentally crossed this off their list. It was just far too cramped to even think of having a family in.

The next property was bigger, with a cream – colour finish and a long and beautiful stained glass window at the end of the main hallway; however, when they saw the guide price, they were horrified to see that it would use up far too much of the money that the Potters had given them. Over the next three hours, they saw another two properties, both adequate, however Lily and James both felt that it was just not 'their house'.

"This is hopeless." Lily piped up in an exasperated tone as they sat down to lunch in a small cafe, their feet were aching from the repeated ascending and descending of staircases and their heads were pumping with all the details of number of en suites and boiler efficiency.

"We have looked at all the houses on that list and none of them felt right." Lily continued as she took a sip of her herbal tea to calm her down. James on the other hand did not looked irritated or fed up; instead he had a boyish smile playing on his lips; something which annoyed Lily greatly. "What are you so bloody smug about?" James' smirk grew wider as he set down his cup.

"I'll show you come on." Before she knew what was happening, Lily was being dragged out of the cafe. James found a secluded spot where they could apparate and next moment Lily found herself in a small village. It was beautiful, all the houses reminded Lily of her old Muggle fairytales and right in the centre of the village was a small church with a tall spire and colour windows which seemed to come alive as you looked at them.

"What is this place?" Lily asked, she did not know why she had never seen it before. James chuckled at the awe in her voice; he took her hand in his and began to walk down the narrow street before he answered her.

"It is called Godric's Hollow, lots of Muggles live here, but there are plenty of wizards too." James explained as they walked on, Lily drinking in the mystical energy that the place seemed to give off. "Now for you to see what I have in mind." He concluded as he pulled up in front of a small wooden gate and Lily gave a loud gasp as she saw just what was behind it. It was a cottage, quite like the others, it was a very traditional country cottage with a homely thatched roof and small windows.

"Can we?" Lily asked as she found herself putting her hand on the latch of the gate. James gave her an amused nod and with childlike bliss, she opened the gate and practically skipped to the front door.

"Here." James murmured pulling an old ornate key from his jacket pocket and sliding it into the lock. Upon hearing it click, he pushed it open. It squeaked with friendly hospitality. If the outside had been beautiful, then it was nothing compared to the inside. It was simply breath taking. The walls were painted plain but warm beige and the low hanging beams were shiny black. The living room and dining room were spacious and comforting, the double bedroom was large and open, allowing plenty of sunlight to dance around the room like a million little fairies. Then, at the end of the long hallway there was a smaller, triangular room with a single round window.

"This would make a wonderful nursery." Lily commented softly as she looked around, envisioning a cradle and rocking chair like she had when she was little.

"I'm guessing that means you like it?" Came a satisfied voice from behind her, James was leaning against the door frame looking incredibly pleased with himself. Lily gave an excited nod but then a seed of doubt began to grow in her mind. James must have noticed as his brow furrowed quizzically.

"I love it James and I can definitely see us living here, but...this must cost a fortune." She whispered the last part; it almost pained her to think about not living in this house.

"It is expensive, but we have that money that my parents gave us. They wanted us to spend it on something worthwhile and I think our first house definitely qualifies." He said, Lily gave a shriek of delight as she rushed to him and hugged him tight. James laughed as he held her close, looking around him as he did so. _Our house. _It almost seemed like a dream, but he did not have to worry about waking up.

"Our baby is going to have a great house to grow up in." James commented, Lily nodded as she put her palm against her stomach, which over the last week had swelled considerably. Lily frowned for a moment, then the sudden realisation hit her like a bucket of cold water and she looked up at James, bemused disbelief in her eyes.

"You had already planned this, hadn't you?" She asked her eyes roaming his face. James' hand reached up and ran through his hair, Lily had to suppress a giggle, he had not done that in years.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said in a falsely innocent voice as he began to back out of the room. Lily rolled her eyes; she could read him like a book. She shook her head, but smiling widely nonetheless.

"You had already put a price in for the house because you knew I would love it." Lily said as she continued to walk towards James who was continually taking more steps backwards, a cheeky grin on his face as he nodded in reply.

"Then why did you take me to all the other houses?" She asked stopping and folding her arms across her chest, trying her hardest to look disapproving, but her lips kept twitching with a secret smile. James shrugged.

"I wanted you to pick, didn't want to force you into anything you weren't one hundred percent for." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lily smiled at last and looked around her giving a contented sigh. This was it, their future home. She could not wait to move in.

"We can move in two weeks from today." James said answering her unspoken question. Lily nodded, she understood there was always a lot of paperwork in these things; she just hoped that the time would fly by fast.

"I am just going to have another look downstairs." James muttered, he knew that Lily would probably like some time to explore the house by herself. Lily waited until he had gone downstairs before she put her hands on either side of her expanding mid – section and whispering to her little child inside.

"Well, baby, it is nice to be doing some normal couple activities for a change." Lily looked around the nursery room one last time before she forced herself to go downstairs and join James. She knew that she would be here again soon, and when she was, this house would be theirs.

**Tell me what you think of this chapter – I had to have them do some normal couple stuff, I didn't want to have them fighting all the time. Please read & review. Also, as I am not great with computers and making things on computers, I wondered if someone would be able to make a cover for this fanfic – I would ofcourse give you the credit. Thanks – Em xx**


	26. Prisoners & Interrogations

**Chapter 26 – Prisoners and Interrogations**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

The weeks soon flew by and Lily and James began to make their new house feel more at home. They painted the walls, something which James moaned about continuously, and moved in all the new furniture.

Just as the summer blossoms were starting to bloom, James and Lily had finally finished their new home. They both sat on the large, brown sofa, admiring their work as they sipped mgs of hot, strong coffee.

"Wow…It seems so odd to have our own home." James mused out loud as he looked around him. Before, the idea of setting up a new home with Lily had been just that: an idea. Now here they were, sitting comfortably together in their own new sitting room. It was almost like a dream.

"Yes, but a wonderful sort of odd." Lily murmured exhaustedly. These last few days had taken their toll of her, but she had carried on, ignoring James' objections and warning him that if he called her pregnancy "her condition" one last time she would hex him into oblivion.

They sat there for some time, talking over sweet nothings, just happy in spending some time together. However, they both knew that this calm was just too good to be true.

Dumbledore sat in the cold, stone room, his breath rising in small plumes of smoke. His normal comforting demeanour had left him and the twinkle that always resided in his blue eyes had vanished. His thinking was interrupted by the rasping sound of a bolt being slid open and next moment two figures walked in, escorting a third who had his hands bound. The third man was seating in the vacant seat opposite Dumbledore, who gave the other two men a nod and they left in eerie silence.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the shadowy figure before him; he felt a sudden sadness creep into his heart. How this war had changed so many, he could remember this man when he was just a mere boy at Hogwarts and now here he was seated before, charged with being a Death Eater. Severus Snape.

"Good afternoon Snape." Dumbledore spoke up at last, breaking the silence of the room. Severus looked up briefly. His old Headmaster had not changed a bit – he was still able to make light conversation in such a dark hour.

"I think you can stop with the pleasantries Dumbledore, I know why I am here." Snape muttered without emotion, he did not need the old man's kindness or pity. He never had done and was never going to.

"I am sure you do," Dumbledore said musingly. "But perhaps we can help each other." Snape looked up, apparently confused as he fixed Dumbledore with a cold stare.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore sighed and stood up, as he began to pace slightly, something which aggravated Snape ever more. _Why couldn't the old man just stop moving?_

"You have information that could save many innocent lives – could help us defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore saw Snape flinched slightly at the name. "If you help us, the Order may be prepared to loosen the sentence." Snape sat as still and silent as stone; he knew he should help, he knew he should save those he could, but there was still a part of him, a very dark part he was not at all proud of, that prevented him from uttering the information he so wished to divulge.

Dumbledore gave a heavy sigh; he had seen Severus grow up around him and although he had never been the nicest of characters; he had always appeared to have a brave, almost good part to him. But now, it seemed to have vanished, extinguished by the terrors of the war which seemed to be growing ever darker.

"What happened to that young boy that walked into Hogwarts all those years ago?" Dumbledore asked sadly; Snape raised his head slowly, until his eyes came level with Dumbledore's.

"He grew up." Snape answered simply.

"Did he?" Dumbledore asked sombrely, and without another word he swept from the room; leaving Snape stricken and confused.

The next Order meeting was rather depleted, many members had been lost in the last battle, or were still recovering from their injuries. Lily looked around her, feeling as if a lead weight had been dropped into her chest and was now descending to her stomach. So many she had stood by, fought alongside were gone, whether in body or not.

As she was walking along a row of people, Lily heard something that made the lead weight plummet and hit the pit of her stomach with unpleasant force.

"Have they been able to get information out of him, then?" The first voice asked.

"He's a Death Eater; of course he is not going to give _us _any information." The second voice said, with a note of exasperation.

"They should just give Snape what he deserves. He has chosen his side, now he had to pay for it." There was a murmur of agreement from the other two. Holding back a gasp, Lily turned round and walked towards the figure of Dumbledore, who was stood in the corner of the room, talking to a couple of elderly Order members in hushed tones.

"Sir, may I talk to you?" Dumbledore looked round, and to his shock he saw Lily standing before him, yet there was something in the depths of green eyes that made Dumbledore's heart quicken a little. He excused himself from the Order members and followed out of a side door and into a vacant room.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

"Are you keeping Severus Snape as prisoner?" Lily asked without a moment of hesitation. Dumbledore was silent for a minute before he gave a slow nod of his head.

"And is he to go to Azkaban?" Lily asked hurriedly; the sheer fear in her eyes made Dumbledore feel quite unsettled. He had seen many things in his time, but never had he seen Lily Potter look as terrified as she did now.

"That is not yet decided; but he has given us no information, so I cannot see how we have a choice." Dumbledore answered sadly; Lily felt her stomach churn uncomfortably as the thought of Snape sitting in a dark prison cell entered her mind. Then a sudden idea came into her head.

"Perhaps I could talk to him. We were friends once, he may talked to me." Lily said suddenly; Dumbledore looked down at her and gave her a small, sad smile as he placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"He is not the young boy that you knew at Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied, but Lily seemed unmoved by these words. She knew Severus, whatever had happened to him in the meantime, she knew him.

"Please just let me try. Please." Lily begged. Dumbledore looked down, he knew in his heart that Snape was not safe, but he also knew that Lily was one of the few people who had treated Snape with some form of curtsey and kindness during his childhood. If anybody could talk Snape round, it would be her.

Lily sat on the wooden chair with her nerves jangling like wind chimes. She knew it was stupid for her to be here, he was a convicted Death Eater! But there was a part of her that simply couldn't accept that. Snape had told her she was a witch; he had opened up a whole new, wonderful world to her. He had been her friend, had been there for when she needed comforting. He had saved her life. She knew he was a good man, deep down; she could not see him go to Azkaban, not without talking to him first.

The opening of a door made Lily look up, Snape walked into the room, escorted by two senior Order members. When he saw Lily, however, something in his dark eyes froze, but he remained silent.

"Do you want us to stay in here with you?" One of the members asked. Lily shook her head, giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be alright, thank you." The two men nodded and exited the room. It was only after Lily heard the scrape of the lock that she finally spoke.

"What have you done?" She whispered, her voice full of anguish that made Severus heart crack painfully.

"Lily I –" But she cut him, feeling her frustration and fear boil over.

"You know what happens to Death Eaters! You'll go to Azkaban, is that what you want?!" Lily's voiced cracked and she felt a great deal of her energy drain from her.

Snape took a chance to look up; she had barely changed since their last meeting, the circles under her eyes were a little darker, but her face was still beautiful and full of life. Then he saw something that made him suck in his breath sharply; he saw her hand resting on her protruding stomach. She was with child. _Potter's child._

"You've changed." He muttered shortly, motioning towards her mid- section. Lily looked down briefly at her stomach and nodded slightly.

"A lot of things have changed," She murmured. She looked up Snape again, this time her eyes were imploring. "You can change things though, Severus. You can save many lives. Please, just help us." The desperate tone of her voice made Snape want to cry, to scream out all he knew; but he couldn't do that, that was weakness and he was not weak.

"Did Dumbledore put you up to this?" He snapped harshly, soundly hurt and betrayed. Lily gritted her teeth.

"I asked him to let me talk to you. I wanted to help you." She said, then she shook her head dejectedly. _How could he be so stubborn? _"But I can see now you don't need anyone's help." Pushing back her chair roughly, she stood up and walked briskly towards the door; she had just reached for the handle, when Snape's voice pulled her up short.

"Tell me, if things had been different. Would you have chosen me?" He knew it was a pathetic question, but he needed to know. Lily looked round, the green eyes meeting the black.

"Perhaps. But we will never know now will we?" With that, Lily turned the handle and the lock rasped open and she slipped out into the dark coolness of the hall. As the heavy door fell shut behind her, it felt as though the wood had sliced the last fragile remnants of their friendship.

**Hey! Sorry for such a long wait – my computer was broken and it took ages to fix! So, what did you think? Please let me know – Thank you for your patience – Em xx**


End file.
